I'd Wish You'd Stay
by Catherine-Marquette
Summary: It hurts to lose someone you love especially when you know it's your fault. So, you try and try to fix the problem. Joey/Seto. Much better than the summary makes it sound.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- this is my first fanfic, and I greatly appreciate your opinions. Hope you enjoy. Also, might have OOC; however, I view that with the passage of time and experience a person changes sometimes quite dramatically sometimes not.

Chapter 1

_Have you ever lost the will to live?_ Seto ponders the question as he stares at the laptop, the book Hamlet open to Ophelia's demise, as he studies his homework which is uncharacteristically late. _Because I think I have. _ Never could he commit suicide as Ophelia has, that would devastate Mokuba excruciatingly so. Beyond these walls of his house, everyone sees him as an icy hearted genius; they do not see the pain which he shields the world from. However, being as intelligent as he is he knows how to cease living without actually taking such a drastic step. After all, the CEO of Kaiba Corp is supposed to be perfect.

Seto eats once a day because he needs to, but truthfully he tastes nothing. He sleeps as much as possible now so he can escape the real world. _What happens when reality becomes so unbearable that you do anything to no longer connect with it without shutting down completely? Do you realize that your will to live is greatly diminished when you just stop caring about yourself? _He looks out upon the dismal sky and frowns thoughtfully. _Would anyone realize if you ceased to live without actually dying? That only a shell remains? Can those which claim friendship tell that each day lowers your expectations? Can an outsider truly know when all hope is lost?_

Too distracted to finish his essay beyond his name, Seto drops onto his bed hoping that Mokuba doesn't discover him in this state. He's trying desperately to hide this cold truth from his brother; to lose this façade would mean the end. Light reflects bitterly on the silver frame and he's forced to gaze upon the very reason for his situation. Pain nearly doubles him over as he traces his puppy's goofy grin. "Why?" He chokes on tears threatening to dampen his face. At least he knows the answer to that question. _Because Joey deserves to be taken out on dates, to be cuddled and be called endearing names, that's the answer. _"I never meant it. You're not stupid, you're not worthless. I need you back, pup." He knows that is impossible. Joey no longer even talks to him; not a single curse at him or to even call him moneybags, and he misses the sound of his voice so much with each passing day. Every once in awhile he notices the blonde's gaze fall upon him, but his expression is unreadable. "I miss you."

_So, each day we pray someone will find us and hold us safe. Every moment of our lives, we hope to rediscover that spark which to ignite the fire of our souls again. _

Seconds tick by yet only he knows the devastation such a small amount of time does to his soul. What had made that last fight so different, so final? Two months, six days, and seven hours ago. The usual insults had been tossed carelessly back and forth and all because his puppy had asked, no begged, if perhaps they could do something together for once. Yet he had so much work to do, not so much where it would be impossible to spare even ten minutes, yet he refused, which of course brought out the blonde's quick fire anger. His puppy had shouted that he was uncaring, an ice prince. He had yelled back, for once losing his temper, "You worthless mutt. Why don't you grow up and stop being so damn stupid? Some of us work for a living." So close to falling apart.

_Is it up to those around us to make sure we do not shatter? For once something is shattered; no means of repair are available. So we hope that we only break, for then we can be fixed._

All around him lays destruction. Seto's normally organized room is in disarray. Clothing just tossed carelessly about, shattered wine bottles fallen to the floor. He drank too many to recall how many exact bottles he broke. Shredded papers rest in piles. Bitterly he recognizes some as the deal he had been working on when Joey left him.

"I can't do this anymore, Kaiba. I wont stay here, and be treated like somethin' to be hidden away. You remember when we first got together how you said if we last a year, then we'd go public? Well, it's nearly been two years. We graduate in a few months, and I'm moving." Cold blues had raise to his puppy's amber orbs. _No way could the dog actually leave me._ But Joey had left. Not another word, just one last pained look and a fleeting kiss to his cheek as the blond dropped a set of keys onto his lap. "You walk out that door; you better not bother coming back." Finally Joey spoke, low and full of defeat, "Didn't plan on it, Kaiba."

_Is there some guidebook on how to survive? Do you wait for the coiled viper to suddenly spring and finish you? Or do you wait for the loyal puppy to find you and vow loyalty? Can you beg a rainbow to chase away the overwhelming darkness?  
_Seeking refuge from the heartache, Seto hides within himself erecting steel cages around his mind so that no one will ever reach him again. He barely acknowledges the knocking on his bedroom door. "Big brother, there's someone here to see you," Pulling on every ounce of reserved strength that remains, he opens the door to gaze down upon his brother. A bit taller, a bit older, eyes a little more wise, yet still a child. "Who is it, Mokuba?" "Joey, he came to retrieve his deck." His heart cracks even more, yet his face remains impassive. "His deck" He can't keep all the disbelief out of his tone though. He only came for some damn cards. "I'll get them." He's unaware of how broken his voice sounds or how hollow his eyes have grown. Carefully he gathers the card, and then adds his Blue Eyes White Dragon card. He scrawls out _I Give Up _on a piece of scrap paper then hands both to Mokuba.

_I've finally lost all will to live. I can no longer hang on to this pathetic excuse of a life. How can I see him every day knowing he hates me?_

"Kaiba," soft, hesitant voice whispers and he whirls around to face his puppy. "Leave, please." "No can do, Kaiba. If ya hurt yourself, then I'm to blame. I wont be your excuse." "Like you care. You left me, remember?" "Damn it, Kaiba, I gave you how many chances? Did it ever occur to your self absorbed mind that maybe I didn't ask on a certain day of each month to go out or hell, to even stay in and be together because I wanted to be annoying? Never occurred to you that maybe that day was important, huh?" "What the hell are you talking about, mutt?" He notices Joey visibly wince and wishes he could take it back. He hadn't hurled that insult since they got together. "Never mind, moneybags. Today's the seventh, think what six days ago would have been. Then think to the day we split up." "I don't know. I don't have time to waste on dates that concern us." "From what I heard, there's no more Kaiba Corp to distract you so you have all the time in the world."

Something about the blonde's smile disturbs him. "You sold Kaiba Corp and didn't care who bought it, remember? I still had that twenty thousand you gave me on my birthday, Kaiba, and I bought your precious company. For being a worthless mutt and therefore stupid, it's a miracle that your former company is actually doing quite well." "Brother, you sold it? For such a small amount when you could have gotten millions?"

Shaking, he backs away from the disbelief and hopelessness in Mokuba's eyes. He hadn't remembered, just knew he was still CEO, but apparently the pup is his boss. But now, he recalls how he hadn't cared, he had blamed the company for him losing Joey so he sold it. "Get out, mutt." "Relax, you still have enough money to keep you content, and you still have a job, but I control the hours you work. However, now you have no excuse to ignore those important to you. I guess I wasn't important enough to help you understand, but I have to go. I told you I was moving once we graduated. By the way, here's your diploma." As the blond moves to leave, Seto staggers to his knees. "I'm sorry," he pleads but Joey's no longer listening.

He's not sure how long he sat like that with tears flooding down his face. "There's no changing his mind," Mokuba states kneeling beside him. "Why did he have to leave, just help me understand?" "Maybe because he never saw this side of you. He never saw your flaws, what makes you human."

Desperately he races to the phone and punches in the familiar numbers.

"Is he alright, Mokie?"

"I'm sorry, Joey, I'm so sorry."

"What for, Kaiba?"

"Everything. The fact that I hurt you, how I mistreated you, and most of all for holding on to some hope that you'll return. I'm trying, pup, to let go and to be strong, but you're my weakness. I know that you can't stay, I just wish you would."

"We've been through this a thousand times, but you never paid any attention. I wish you the best, Kaiba."

His pup hung up on him and he gazes tearfully at his little brother. "You knew?" "Seto, I was worried so I asked Joey to come see you before he left. I had hoped that he'd realize how broken you are without him." "Mokie, I failed you." "Never, big brother. You've failed yourself. Oh, this should help, the combination to your safe."

4.1.3. his safe opens easily. He pulls out a letter and settles on his bed.

Seto,

If you're reading this, it means I've actually left. You have no idea how much this hurts. Almost as much as the fact that two years ago today you promised to make me happy and you've broken that vow repeatedly. I'm going home to try and heal. It might take some time, but I have to. I wish things had been different, and maybe one day I'll realize you were always right. I wonder if this is what you wanted. For us to be over? You know, even though, you destroyed me, that you're still the best I've ever had. If there's still a slight chance that you still love me, then will you please meet me at the tree outside the cafeteria? If not, then I'll know all my efforts were in vain. I still love you, Seto Kaiba. I just can't be with you if you're going to treat me like this.

Love Joey, always your puppy.

"I saw him out by that tree and ignored him. He was giving me a second chance and pride got in the way. I screwed up." Shortly afterwards, despair over came pride and he stopped going to school and work cept once a week to collect homework. _I asked him out at that tree. How could I have been so stupid? I remember, Joey. I know now why you use to get so upset._

His pup had thought it had been a prank. Some stupid April Fool's joke. Hell, he hadn't even realized what day it had been. Nor was he the prankster type. It had been fresh bruises littering Joey's form that urged him to take the boy aside. "Who hurt you, puppy?' No angry outbursts, no fury within amber orbs, just tragedy. So he had in a way untied the weights holding back his emotions and gathered the blond in his arms. "Be mine, puppy. It's time for your master to take you home." Timid lips had pressed to his as Joey whispered, "Sure, Kaiba, I'd love to be your boyfriend."

April 1st at 3 o'clock he had asked Joey Wheeler out. He had made so many useless promises then. He never fulfilled a single one. It's time for a change, a drastic one, to get his life and puppy back.

"Mokie, can you get me a large garbage bag and probably disinfectant?" His brother runs out the room and returns moments later with a pail, rubber gloves, cleaning products and garbage bags. "Mokie, I can't live like this anymore. How do I live for someone else if I'm barely alive?"

Afterwards, Seto surveys his work. Once again the room is spotless. After two days of not showering, he feels disgusting, and jumps into scalding water. Quickly he dresses in grey slacks and a thin, light blue button up. He fixes his hair and notes he's in desperate need of a trim.

"Big brother, what exactly do you plan on doing?" He notices the boy standing awkwardly on the stairs and ruffles his hair. "Getting my puppy back." He ignores the sorrow claiming his siblings eyes and races to his car.

Nearly every one of their friends stands outside the airport. Yugi openly sniffling against Yami while Ryou, gazes at the doors with something akin to regret. Malik pouts as his eyes flicker between Ryou and the doors. Yami reassures Yugi with soothing hands rubbing circles on his look a-like's back. Bakura growls low in his throat as he wraps a protective yet possessive arm around his hikari. Only Marik seems bored. "Ry-Ry, don't start crying," Malik begs. "What's going on?" They turn, startled by Seto's voice. "The dog left." He nearly punches Marik. "Because of you," Ryou adds heatedly. The snow haired youth moves away from his yami and whispers, "Do you know how many days I watched him cry? Do you know how many nights he refused to sleep?" He had never heard such hostility in the usually placid boy's voice. They walk away, shutting him out. Briefly Malik pauses and hisses, "I should rip your heart out, but then I remember you don't have one. After Joey left you, Ryou was the only one that gave you the benefit of the doubt. He believed you would realize your mistake and change for Joey. He's not that naïve anymore. For some reason, Joey showed up at Ryou's doorstep that night. Ry-Ry took him in. Hurt Ryou again and I'll carve out that frozen heart and put it in the damn microwave to see if it'll actually defrost."

Gazing up at the departing planes, Seto wonders which holds his puppy. "I'll get you back, pup, and that's one promise I can keep." With renewed determination, he stalks back to his car.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Thank you so very much for the reviews. Hope to not disappoint, and please leave more reviews.

Chapter 2

Clutching the arm rests as the plane bounces, Joey breaths in nice and slow. The exercise isn't to calm any fears of the plane, but to relax his pounding heart. He hadn't wanted to leave on such a bad not. Not that he expected to be greeted with open arms or anything. He had been stupid enough to want to see Seto one last time; to actually think that perhaps the boy was just as devastated. But even though he heard the rumors, even saw a few changes in Seto, he still didn't believe. Seeing the place a mess, spying the shadows in those blues had nearly made him stay. As soon as the former CEO, who only still had his job because of him, opened his mouth, he knew too much was left to fix.

The apologetic phone call nearly had him running back into his arms, but in the back of his mind taunting him was Seto's voice calling him mutt again. Wispy clouds float by like so many transparent dreams. _How many dreams have been shattered? _The guy next to him disturbs his thoughts by harshly grasping his hand. "Do ya mind?" Said boy only tightens his hold. He finally glances at the male. Now he's beginning to really panic.

Same blues that were once cold are filled with terror. Familiar locks of chestnut fall in front of the boy's face. Similar build yet the boy looks so different in faded jeans and a light blue t-shirt. "Are ya gonna be sick?" Shaking his head the boy dares glancing out the window before squeezing his eyes shut. "Can ya talk?" He nods but doesn't say a word.

Finally, they land and the boy releases his hand and states, "Sorry about that. Names Stevie McAvoy." "Joey Wheeler." A thoughtful look passes through sapphires before the man gasps. "That's where I saw you before. On the television, it was a few years back, but I taped them. You're a duelist! I rooted for you every time and my roommate Jade just muttered something about an underdog." _Second rate duelist. Not fit to wipe my shoes clean. Not sure why they even let mutts attend these events. _Hissing sharply, Joey tries to shove Seto's voice to the back of his mind, not wanting to hear words that had been carelessly flung around a few years back and lately he hadn't heard much of. "Thanks," he says forcing a huge grin. "So, where you headed?" He rattles off the address and sees the brunette's grin widen. Never had Seto granted him such an enthusiastic smile. "Coolio." _This is going to oh so fun._

His thoughts grow even more darkly sarcastic as the male continues to talk. "Kid, I've a hell of a day, ya think ya could chill for a bit?" Just another testament to how Seto had managed to change him. Hell, even a year ago he would have been just as loud talking excitedly to practically everyone. Stevie nods then silences himself as the cab bounces over bumps. "Sorry, just who ya saw on T.V. isn't who I am now. Someone very special helped calm me down." "I thought you were great just the way you were." "Not everyone shares your enthusiastic opinion," he states thinking sadly about Seto Kaiba.

'Pup, do me a favor and savor your meal." He had looked up from woofing down his food and deliberately watched as Seto took small, delicate bites. "Kay." Conciously he slowly chewed smaller pieces. He learned to keep his mouth shut when in public, especially in front of reporters. He had never seen Seto so mad before as he was when a reporter misconstructed his words and made some elaborate love triangle up concerning him, Seto, and for some reason Tea. "Joseph, try to behave like you have some manners." Seto knew how much he hated being called by his first name, not because it was his fathers since he loves his dad very much, but because it's the way teachers and principals always addressed him when they stared down their noses at him. Two years together and he had been the one to make all the sacrifices.

"We're here," Stevie whispers as if afraid to awaken the blond from his daydreams. "Thanks. Catch ya later, have some calls to make real quick." "Joey, I'm usually not this hyper. It's just how I get after flights, you know so happy to still be alive I over do it." "No prob."

****

They race to the phone at the Game Shop as it rings, but Yugi answers. "Who is it?" "Is it Joey?" "Will you shut up?" "Bakura, say please be quiet not shut up." "Can I shoot something, yet?" "Marik, shut it or I won't even let you look at the blow darts." "Enough, both of you, now just wait to hear who is on the phone, please." "Sorry, Ry-Ry."

"Hey, Joey. Hold on while I put you on speaker."

"Kay."

"Joey, you settled okay?"

"Yes, Yami. Place is a bit big, though."

"When you coming back?"

"Not sure, Malik."

"Tell them to let me go hurt something. I'm bored."

"I can tell. Marik, if anyone bullies Mokie then you can hurt them, just no throwing anyone into the Shadow Realm or anything."

"He's doing a victory dance. Are you sure you have everything you need? We can send you a care package. Have you met anyone nice yet?  
'I'll let you know, Ry, but so far I'm fine. Still trying to figure out if I like this Stevie kid or not. He looks like him but acts sorta like Yugi on a pixie stick high.

"When canwe come see you? I think people are beginning to suspect me or something. Cops are givin me weird looks. I bet there's tons of unsuspecting people to just rob out there."

"I guess. A few weeks, give me a chance to get use to the place."

"Hey, buddy, put Ryou on without speaker real quick."

He hears the slight click to signal the phone is once again in private mood. Taking a deep breath, he asks, "Have you talked to Seto?" "He showed up right after you boarded the plane. Joey, he wants you back." "I know. He took my Red Eyes and gave me all three of his Blue Eyes."

"I can't guarantee he won't follow us. He's very resourceful."

"Ryou, I bet half the reason he's come looking for me is so he can buy back Kaiba Corp, he wants to be in control, not have me to tell him he needs a vacation so here's a week off."

"Isn't it weird to keep the same name when you own it?"

"Nah, It'll always be Kaiba's business. I just own it, he's still CEO. He still makes the decisions for everyone else. I just have a say in it and in how many hours he's allowed to work."

"Marik's demanding to know why you're being so nice. He'd have ripped him to shreds then had him for dinner if he was you. Ew, that's disgusting, Marik. Can't believe I just repeated that for you."

"Because I believe in us."

He hears in the background Marik growl, "Cause you love me, that's why. Now tell him…." He knows that Malik has once again silence his yami.

"Joey, take care of yourself."

"Can do. Put Yugi on for a minute."

"Hey, buddy, ya doin' okay?"  
"Yeah, Joey, we miss you and it's only been a few hours."

"I know, but I'm coming back eventually. We'll still be best buds."

"I know."

"Tell everyone bye for me."

He opens his apartment door to find Stevie standing next to a tall guy with pale blond curls and bright greens. "Joey, this is Jade. Figured you could use some help shopping." "I'm dragged along since I have the truck." He likes Jade, the male doesn't remind him of anyone else. "So, you date anyone?" He laughs and shakes his head; usually people beat around the bush with him. "Not at all, why?" "Stevie was curious but was too chicken to ask." "You dated Seto Kaiba for a while, right? I mean it's rumored in all the papers since a photo of you two together was released." His honey orbs dance frantically to Stevie as he mumbles, "Kinda."

Even here in Wisconsin, rumors buzzed that they dated. He doesn't know why he thought he could escape. As soon as it was speculated that they were together, their faces were splashed on every gossip magazine. He knows Seto denied every word to the press. What's good for business, right? Bitterly he wonders how Seto's been handling the press since papers are filled with lies about a supposed other woman or terrible break up. After all, he came off as another victim of a cold bastard's manipulations in nearly half the articles. _Was it really a bet? _He got so sick of that question but didn't say a word. The other half told of either cheating hearts or hands that abused. That was worse than the rumors that it had been a bet or he'd been used. One thing for sure is Seto doesn't cheat, he will manipulate to get the results he wants but he doesn't cheat. And Seto, never, besides in their few fist fights before they got together, laid a hand on him. At first he'd been happy to pose obediently for the camera, a big grin, and his constant saying. "Nah, we're just friends. I'm helpin' rich boy to loosen up." He had known better than to disclose too much information.

He can tell Jade's bored as he picks out a loveseat and couch combo. After getting a steal on a table with bar seats plus two end tables, he finally enters the section with beds. He recalls briefly that Seto likes extra plush mattresses. "So, where's the full size, or even a twin will work?" The sales associate glares rudely at his companions before leading him to smaller beds. He knows that look, saw it in his mother's eyes the one time they met when she was dropping Serenity off, barely hidden disgust.

"You want to go to dinner with us?" "Sure!" One thing never changes, food is one of his favorite subjects. His cell phone buzzes and he checks the text. "What?" Stevie's quizzical expression makes his grin even bigger. "Just my buddy, Yugi. Wanted me to know Blue Eyes has soared." "Huh?" He smirks at Jade's confusion. "He's finally starting to get the hint, I think." He doesn't notice Stevie's face fall. "Not that it matters, we're over," he says halfheartedly as he tries to convince himself more than them, but his deceptive heart beats even faster as a faint blush warms his face. Slowly Stevie's face brightens again.

That first night he tossed and turned on a quickly deflating air mattress that Jade loaned him til his bed got delivered. He woke up dreading the day. Now he's sitting on his new couch finally realizing that the upholstery practically matches Seto's eyes. "It's been nearly three months. And only a little more than three weeks has been in another state. I still can't forget his face," he groans.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N-Thanks so very much for the reviews. Glad the story is to your liking.

Hiding his growing depression behind a mask of indifference, Seto Kaiba stalks the halls of Kaiba Corp. with his trench coat billowing out behind him. A force nearly "as great and powerful as a natural disaster. Employees bow their heads upon sight. He may no longer own the company, but he's still the damn CEO. He fails to care that Mother's Day is coming up and refuses steadfastly to allow any woman to spend it with her family if she is already scheduled for work.

"Kaiba Corp," he barks, his foul mood gradually worsening due to his idiot secretary and her inability to pour coffee without spilling the scalding liquid all over his suit.

"Gee, moneybags, is that any way to treat potential customers?"

His breath catches and he swallows past the lump in his throat.

"Since when do they allow dogs to use phones?"

"Love ya, too, rich boy."

It's said sarcastically but still he pales. Always and forever, pup.

"What do you want?"

"Just checkin' up on ya. Heard ya went back to work."

He hears it, just faintly, but his heart soars. Slight hitch in his pup's voice cleverly disquised as curiosity. Worry.

"I'm fine, pup. Finally starting to figure out something."

Sharp intake of breath on the other end.

"Seto, thanks for giving my sis the job."

"You could fire me if I didn't."

"Nah, wouldn't want the company ta go down the drain."

"She's terrible."

"Sorry."

"She's already burned me."

"Shit. I told her not ta pour coffee anywhere near ya. You just make her nervous."

Neither speak for a few minutes. Eyeing the chair in the corner, he nearly can picture Joey sprawled in it with the latest handheld gaming device. Amber orbs that lit up with triumph only to darken with outrage.

"Seto, could ya let the mother's be with their families on Mother's Day?"

"Not a chance."

"Please."

"The company comes first."

"Figured. Ya haven't changed at all."

"Pup, why did you call? I'm sure it wasn't to fight, again."

"Told ya already. Checkin' to see if rumors were true."

"You're a horrid liar."

A smile tugs at the corners of Seto's mouth as his screen saver bounces into place. Christmas Eve. Joey and Mokie with huge grins and Santa hats perched on their heads.

"Well, the guys are coming to visit. Mokie wanted to come, but was afraid to ask ya."

"He's too young."

"Told him that."

"Shocking. What did he have to say to that?"

"That I sound too much like you. Then he went into an elaborate story about how ya were doing. And finally, he suggested I call and plead his case, and offer that you come with so he could see me and you can guarantee his safety. He threatened the 'puppy eyes'. So, here's my sad effort."

"Pup, do you want us to come?"

A hesitant sigh escapes Joey, and Seto's heart settles.

"I don't know if it's the right time."

"Joey, when are your idiots planning on visiting?"

"Two weeks from today, no...wait.., yesterday."

"I have a meeting there about that time. This way Mokuba may see you, but you and I shall have no need to see one another."

"Liar, but, thanks. I...."

"Pup?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you hiding?"

"You'll see for yourself."

"Thought that it wasn't the right time?"

"We'll end up seeking each other out and throw a few insults, possibly punches and either walk away or end up tangled in some sheets. We always do."

"Pup, refrain from mentioning anything to do with tangled sheets in proximity of my brother."

"Already know the drill, Seto. Mokie has your tickets."

What? He's not given the chance to demand answers as Joey's already hung up. Damn it! I'm not ready yet. Does he realize how hard it was just to talk to him as if nothing is wrong? As if inside I'm not breaking inside and his voice sounding so cheerful doesn't add to the ache.

"Well, you do have two weeks to prepare yourself." He glares at Joey's sister and states coldly, "Get out." She shrugs and smiles, "In case you couldn't tell, he's as nervous as you are." He focuses intently on his work as if hounds of Hell were upon his tail never seeing Serenity's secretive smile.

Mokuba bounces up to the group with Seto trailing behind him. "All here!" Ryou carefully counts heads and nods. They board the plane wtih only one disturbingly evil glare from Ryou to the two psychotic Yamis. They take their seats as assigned. Ryou next to Malik with Marik and Bakura directly behind them. Yami and Yugi across the aisle from the two psychos while Seto ushers his brother into his seat then takes the empty seat by the window.

Blue eyes spy the blond as he waits eagerly by the doors. His heart skips then starts thudding. Over a month had passed since he'd seen his puppy in person. He wasn't suppose to be here. Then he spies what his puppy must've been hiding. A male with hair perhaps a shade darker than his own and equally blue eyes. Straightening and firmly fixing his smirk, he strides over to the pair with a nod while Mokuba launches into Joey's arms for a ferocious hug. Nervous blues watch them as his own lock with pools of amber. "Mutt." "Moneybags."

"Hey, Stevie, can you go help Ryou with the bags since Bakura and Marik are too busy arguing." It's said casually enough but apparently the male gets the hint. "He doesn't like me." "He just don't know ya." "He doesn't want to, pup. Plus, how many people actually like me even if they do know me?" "I..." Joey trails off awkwardly as he notes the entirely too thin appearance of the CEO.

"Joey, how about we have Stevie give us a tour of the city while you take Seto to his hotel?" Ryou's question is posed as innocent yet he notices an odd shimmer in those mocha orbs more fitting for Bakura.

Walking away unhappily, Stevie leads the group. He glances back at Joey whom just carelessly waves. He talks about random places with little to no interest. His mind all too content with conquering up images of one Seto Kaiba stealing Joey away.

"Are you two together?" Fresh laughter bubbles out of the blonde. "Nah. Couldn't hurt him like that." He follows Joey into the kitchen of his apartment and raises an eyebrow at the single bar stool dragged up to the counter. "The table and other stools are in the living room. Jade had his poker team over and watched some doctor show at the same time." "Who's Jade?" He curses himself for asking, especially with such a defensive tone. He use to be so good at never revealing his emotions. "Stevie's roommate and straight."

"I let all the mothers have their special day off." The blonde's arms are around him a second later and his warm breath is teasing his neck. "Thanks." He returns the embrace not wanting it to end, but knowing it will all too soon. "Why do we do this to ourselves?" "Clarify, pup." "Why do we attract each other if we only hurt one another." "Opposites attract."

Across from one another, they eat silently before Joey states, "I'm surprised you didn't ask about Stevie more. You and he looked ready to kill." "Why would you hurt him?" Joey's eyes flare up as he demands, "Why do you want to murder him?" "You first, pup." "Why the hell do you care, moneybags?" "Should have known a mutt like you couldn't answer even a simple question such as that."

Raising to his feet, Joey glares down at him and hisses, "Because i know he'll be a mistake. Because I've already realized how far over the edge I'm leaning. When I do fall, I don't want to have o deal with the aftermath. In his mind, he knows it'll take years to reach me, knows he doesn't stand a chance. He's the you that I thought I wanted."

He stares after the blond as he rushes away. Finally he searches out his pup and discovers the male sitting on the floor of his room. He's surprised at how barren the room is, only a few framed photos add warmth and personality. Like the male knows that he wont be here long.

What a pair we are? "You answered your own question, pup." Amber eyes, burning in their intensity, catch his own cool blues. "He's perfect for you. Devoted to pleasing you, those love sick eyes making promises. Mokuba talked about how he took off of work to hang out with you because you seemed sad. He goes to the movies with you, treats you far better than I did. So, why is it not enough?" "Because, Seto, he's not you." It's barely an audible whisper, not nearly as convincing as the warm lips pressing feverishly against his own.

Tearing his eyes away from the rumpled bed, Seto watches Joey dress with jerky, unsure movements. "It was a mistake," the blonde finally whispers, his amber orbs broadcasting a broken soul, while his shaking hands try to fix the sheets. "You really think so?" Unable to meet his gaze, Joey reluctantly shrugs stating, "No. I'm mean...damn it. We're not ready. I'm still crushed, and I'm healing and don't want to risk falling back into that place where I can't even talk about us. And you're still in the dark, but I can't help you see the light."

He feels the sparks between them, the ones that had been there all along even when naively he had thought them sparks of hatred, but knows that by pushing the issue it'll just backfire. Joey's like a wildfire, uncontrollable yet fascinating. And he's too much like falling snow, potentially dangerous and too cold. "I'm learning, pup."

Unbridled passion in the blonde's embrace and desperation in his voice as he whispers, "I'll take you to your hotel. I just need some more space." "How much more space could you possibly need," he demands as he tightens his hold around the amber eyed male's waist. "I'm not sure, Seto. I wish things turned out better." They will, pup, I'll make sure of it.

The hotel is silent when they enter, the receptionist nods politely and hands them the room keys. "If you need anything at all, do not hesitate to call room service." Hesitation in Joey's steps as he follows him to the elevator. "How long do you think Ryou can occupy Stevie?" "All day if need be. Ever see Ryou take Bakura shopping?" Shaking his head, he opens the door to his room. "Well, Ryou gives him one of his rare 'mess with anything, you're in a world of trouble' glares beforehand then drags him to every store distracting him with detailed explanations."

Awkwardly Joey sits on the bed and watches him unpack. "However, Stevie will try to rush them knowing that you and I are alone." It's a careless shrug, yet amber orbs reveal his unease. "We are stalling, pup." "I know, but I can't seem to leave. My mind is telling me to go, but my legs refuse to listen."

Interupting them is a shrill noise coming from Joey's pocket. "Hello?" He glances at Seto with worry etched across his face. "What do you mean, he just wasn't there?" Anger overtakes the concern as Joey hisses, "He's still a child. You can't just take your eyes off of him." Anger darkens to intense fury. Something changes and Seto realizes that this is the Joey he's never met, the tough as nails boy that had been in a gang. "NO! Put Bakura or Marik on. I don't give a damn if they break the fucking thing. Put him on or I'll show ya just how many bones I can crush." Guilt breaks through the barriers first, then frustration, and finally rage. Mokuba. "Stay at my place, we'll meet ya there."

He's racing down the stairs before Joey even has the chance to hang up. Stupid, stupid, stupid. How could I let him go off with those imbeciles? This is why I never dated before, too many distractions. He hears thudding of feet pounding the steps. He's trying not to be mad at Joey, it's not his fault, but it's entirely too easy to just blame him. The only reason he remains silent is because right now he's terrified of the other male. Amber orbs flare with furious flames, a determined edge hardens the jaw, and danger eminates from the slightly shorter male.

Steeling himself for the rough drive, he glances at the dash and watches the arrow bob near eighty. "Speed limit is thirty-five, no reason to get pulled over." "Shut it, moneybags." "Where's my brother?" Ice hanging on his words. "Story goes that Stevie looked away for a second and he was gone." His blues darken with a murderous gleam and he hisses, "You don't believe him." "I was a gang member once upon a time. His voice betrayed him. You learn quickly to detect liars. Sometimes it's the only thing that keeps you alive." "You better start talking, mutt. If he's hurt, I'll kill both of you." He turns the car a complete 180 into an open spot and parks.

Stevie's trembling in the doorway to the apartment building as Bakura presses a dagger against his back. Marik's grinning wickedly as he dangles metal chains next to the scared brunette. Seto spies Ryou resting on the bike rack with Malik standing behind him. "Where's Yami, Yugi?" He glances at Joey still not use to this type of rough edge in his voice. "Inside. Yug ate too many corndogs and was sick in the alley when it all went down," Malik responds as he squeezes Ryou's shoulder reassuringly. "What the hell went down?" A cool glare of amber stops him in his tracks. "Malik, take Ry up to my place. Bakura and Marik, come with us. Stevie, you better hope I find him unharmed." His tone leaves no room for arguments.

"Now, what is wrong with your hkari?" A glare that would put a chill into most men only twist Joey's sneer into an amused smirk. "He feels it's his fault. If he hadn't asked all those questions, then perhaps we wouldn't have traveled so far into the crappy area or so he complains. Malik's trying to console him. We've been trying very hard to refrain from killing the bastard."

He doesn't ask any questions, knows he'll be be ignored anyways, but Joey's doubtful gaze is enough. "Well, Stevie is telling everyone that Mokuba just wandered off. We all know the kid ain't dumb enough to do that. I felt Ryou's terror and went to rescue him. The kid was gone by the time we got there. We were near the place with daggers, swords, knives." "Smells like one too many incense? Feels like a seedy, black market place?" "Guess so, felt normal to me," Marik concludes. "It would. I know the place, very bad part of town. Not even an actual shop. More like a couple of lowlife thugs selling illegal, stolen weapons. They burn incense to disguise the drugs they use and sell. I don't know what would possess anyone to bring you all there."

"What are you not telling us?" His harsh voice nearly trembles as he demands answers. "It's also a part of town rumored to sell kids, even teens if they're attractive enough."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

So dark. Smells musty, yet kinda sweet. The men, the same ones that Seto's kinda look alike talked to, keep checking on him and whisper back and forth. Money, that's the gist of their conversation. He knows enough about money to understand the words in any language. He also hears them mention jealousy. Like Joey would ever give that wannabe a chance. Not when all the blond has to do is blink and he could have the real deal. After all, no one is better than his big brother.

"He'll rescue me," he whispers hoping the men won't hear him since he doesn't know their exact location. He doesn't trust the food the weird smelling men bring and refuses to eat. He hates that idiot male that Joey met and befriended. Must be a good actor in order to fool the blonde. He knows that Joey's rarely fooled by people, too often such a good judge of character that he has a hard time keeping his mouth shut.

Ryou had been talking constantly, trying to give big brother tim with Joey, while Bakura dragged Marik into the shop upstairs. At least he thinks the shop was upstairs. He can't recall how long he had pleaded with Ryou, Malik, and Yugi to forgive his big brother and to help get him back together with Joey, but they agreed and planned this trip. Shaking his head, he scolds himself for getting off track. "Remember, Mokuba, you might be able to escape," he tells himself. He had heard Ryou whimper as one of the men grabbed his arm but Malik had stabbed him in the other hand. He can't recall what he had been doing, just that he couldn't get to Ryou while Malik checked the snow haired boy over. Stevie, the bastard, had talked to the other male using his hands to express his wishes. The last thing he saw clearly was Ryou being knocked to the ground and the man's bleeding hand wrapping around Malik's throat. He had felt queasy and sluggish as he breathed it on accident. He had thought desperately of his brother's warnings. He had tried to keep the cloth from covering his nose and mouth but the men were too strong.

He had been in the cool dark when he heard the men talking. "Stupid bitch bit me!" "Little blonde had guts. Would've got that white haired kid if the two older males hadn't ruined it." "Asshole nearly slit my throat." "Psycho blondes." Shuffling of cards, then, "How's that side doin'? Snowy stabbed ya twice." "About as good as that hand of yours."

He had laid real still, let them think he still slept. Through cracked lids, he watched them set out of tray of food and a pot to use as a toilet. "At least we got this one. Plenty of couples want pretty, little boys." "Still, that frail one would have been easy to pimp out." A pause, like the guy was trying to remember something. "Stevie knows that blonde kid, right?" "Jordan, Jared?" "Nah, Joey or somethin' like that." "Yeah, why?" "Buddy of mine, use to run in NY, said he look familiar. Older, hella older, but familiar." "That former gang boss?" "Not Sandro, but they dealt together. The kid is Sandro's, use to run wild with a little gal." "Heard she got killed." "Rumored so." "What ya worried about, he can't hurt us. No one backin' him now." "That Joey kid was tough. Still is if rumors are true." "He might come after the kid, then?" "Was always a diehard for revenge. Heard he use to giggle like a school girl when he broke bones." "Doubt so. He was a weak link. He left, he's shunned."

He hides in the corner trying to figure out a plan just incase big brother doesn't show. Plus, big brother taught him to rely only on his own self. No one else tends to do a good enough job. Also, there's the minor fact that Joey and Seto don't know he's missing yet. Already he's searched this room twice and found nothing that he can use as a makeshift weapon or lock pick. Faintly from this dismal place he hears a door slam above. Has to be the knife shop that connects to the one directly above him.

They enter his chamber and he cringes as they look him over. Pinching his cheeks and yanking a brush through his hair. If he could get the brush, maybe he could smack one of them in the face stunning him long enough to make a run for it. "He still ain't answering," the onyx haired one hisses at his blond companion. One has a distinct Greek accent, and he's the dark haired one with the bandaged hand. The blond, German from the sound, hisses, "Try again. We sell him tonight. Too much risk not to."

He knows who they plan on selling him to. The couple, prim and proper in appearance, that had cooed over him. Their son had passed away, something about a drunk driver in a sports car had hit him. He saw past their kindness; though, and in their souls discovered cruelty. The woman's soul had told him how she use to abuse her son in the dark under the covers. The man's revealed how he knew yet did nothing. Rumors of police finding evidence, yet the couple evaded them. He refuses to be sold to anyone._ Sorry, already dealt with a creep that lost his son. Not doin' it again. I have a family. Seto and Joey are my family, even if Joey is being stupid and thickheaded. He'll get over this slight hurt the way he bounces back from everything. He'll bound into my room and wake me up complaining that all the good cereal is gone._ Secretly he admits that Joey just might not come back this time. That maybe his forgiving nature has had enough.

Fear creeps into his being as the men leave. How long had he been here? How many hours? He only knows a full day hasn't passed yet. His stomach rumbles in protest yet he refuses to even glance at the food. He wonders briefly about those mens stupidity. Do they actually think they'll get by with selling him? No matter how hard Seto tries to keep him out of public eye, his face is constantly plastered on gossip magazines. He's a Kaiba for goodness sakes. People all over the world recognize him.

"Where the hell's my phone?" He'll have to watch his language latter when he's back with Seto, but right now he's scared and angry and hungry and tired and throughly annoyed. That cool phone he just had to have had a tracking device, the one part that had been his sticking point in his debate with his brother. It was Joey that had bought him the phone. He recalls how the blonde had taken extra hours at the pizzeria just to afford it for Christmas. Squashing the smile that wants to emerge along with the tears when he realizes that he might not ever see his big brother and sorta kinda other big brother and all the memories of happier times that try to console him. No more morning pancakes with Seto acting superior cause he's the only one not covered in batter. No more begging to stay up past his bed time. No more staying up with Joey past his bedtime to play video games then both of them dashing to their respective rooms when Seto pulled up to the mansion.

Suddenly the man's voice rises, "'He's a Kaiba, you damn retard. We can't sell him. Hell, we can't even hold him for ransom without risking our lives." "I don't care. Get Rid OF Him. Then go get rid of that man. Kill them for all I care." He shudders as he recognizes Stevie's voice. "We don't kill children. Sell them, sure, why not. But no to the killing." "I'm paying you more than enough money. I had to steal it from my old man and he's reckoning to kill if he finds who took it. NOW DO AS I SAY!" Got to get away, got to get away, This idiot's crazier than Marik.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Destroy. Destroy. Destroy._

It's like a mantra echoing inside his skull as he stalks the streets. Night descending all too quickly. "He's obsessed with you. Have you ever been inside his apartment?" He barely spares Marik a glance as the spiky blond flashes a feral smirk. "It looked normal." "What about his bedroom?" The heat from Seto's glare sends a chill down his spine. "I avoided going in there." "Well, I snuck in. Looked for some loot, or something to wreck havoc upon, but found an alter like thing with pictures of you all over the place. He even had a lock of your hair." He cringes but refuses to dwell on it at the moment. Once again, he'll have to let them go,

Slipping two switchblades out, he flips them open with a quick flick of the wrist. His amber orbs burn with determination as he nods towards the door. "Honey, I'm home," Bakura calls out in a overly sweet voice laced with a bit more than a hint of venom. They enter the shop with purpose. Seek and Destroy. "Take this and find Mokie," he demands forcing one of the blades into Seto's hands.

Hesitantly he creeps down the dirt stairs and into a long hallway. Faint sobs reach his ears. None of the doors are unlocked but small sliding doors acting as peepholes open easily to reveal near pitch darkness. With these little doors open, the sobs are even louder. No sign of keys hanging up. Not that he expects this rescue mission to be easy. Nothing is ever handed out for free. For once his trench coat hinders his movements rather than adding to his dramatic appeal. He listens to curses, diabolical laughter from above then a nearly girlish scream of pain.

Then he spies them glittering briefly in the light as the tumble through the air. Quickly he swipes the keys up and deftly unlocks the doors while ignoring the blood sticking to the metal. With only half the doors unlocked, he curses silently. "Where's the other set of keys?" He tries desperately to coax terrified kids out of the room yet they shy away from him. "Reality check, if little kids are scared of me then I'm doing my emotionless job a bit too well."

"Damn straight. Now, quit being so intimidating. They're frightened children, not boring Suits." Whirling around, he sighs in relief as Joey grins at him. Every body part is in tack. "I'm fine. Here." He accepts the other keys and hurries to unlock the rest of the doors as Joey enters room after room. If he believed in magic, then he might actually think that the blonde had used a spell to draw those kids out. "Some help down here, pup." "Gotcha. Stay right here and stick together. Ya know, the buddy system. We'll get ya'll home." Joey's voice is pitched just right and he sounds soothing like each child is his sibling.

"How many so far?" "Twelve in those first six rooms, ages four to sixteen." "Six more rooms down here." "Seto, relax. He's here, I can feel it." "He's not in any of these rooms, Joey." "He wouldn't be, he'll be next door with the infants." "How do you know all this?" "Don't be so suspicious. Bakura is very persuasive, and I'm just damn lucky." "Are they dead?" "Not yet. Want the honors?" "Wish I could, pup." "Go head on over while I coax them out."

He discovers Mokuba in the last room, only four rooms on this side. Hugging him tightly, he checks the urge to search for any wounds as his younger brother squeezes the oxygen out of him. "Where's Ryou? And Joey?" "Ryou's at Joey's and Joey's here." "Good. They wanted to pimp Ryou out."

Sitting amognst a group of twenty-four kids while holding two infants is how they find Joey shining with that huge grin on his face. Only his eyes still burning dark embers of rage revealing his turmoil. "Joey, we better get going," Bakura calls down. "Alright! Now, kids, follow me and we'll call the cops when we get to my home." "No cops! We'll call our parents." "What about these two?" The eldest boy glances at the little infants and states, "They're orphans. Heard the men braggin bout a huge break. Mother died during childbirth." Sirens drown out his thoughts as they sneak out the back.

Some of the children shield their faces from any form of light while others creep so slowly that the older teens take to carrying them. A few sport bruises, most seem healthy;though. They surround Joey as if he alone is a beacon of hope, avoid Marik and Bakura while ignoring Seto as he carries Mokuba.

A gasp escapes Ryou as they pile into the suddenly too small apartment. "Alright, Bakura, go change. Marik, wash us before you track blood throughout the whole place. Seto, go buy formula, diapers, bottles, and wipes. Malik, start cooking a somewhat decent meal. Joey, go with Seto and get shower supplies. And do not dare argue with me since you both have more than enough money. 'Kura, you'll jump in the shower just as soon as Marik's out. Do not sit on a single piece of furniture. Bag your bloody clothes, we'll be getting rid of those." Shrugging helplessly, Joey hands over the two babies. "They're about two months old, possibly three," he begins. "Go!" Startled by Ryou's shout, he rushes away.

Sitting next to Joey with Mokuba pressing himself against the door to peer out at the world, he wonders how the blond can be so good with children while only his little brother can stand him. "Seto, I knew you'd rescue me. You're the best! Oh, and Joey, you were awesome, too! You're gonna come home, right? You'll get them home, then come home with us! " "Sorry, kiddo. Can't put you in any more danger."

******

Cocoa orbs brighten as he rocks one of the infant twins to sleep. The other baby rests peacefully on the couch with a blanket tucked around him. He smiles at Malik when the blond pokes his head into the living room. "Ry-Ry, you sure you're okay?" Nodding he glances at all the children sprawled out of the floor with plates of spaghetti. "I got lucky. Not everyone has someone like you to protect him. You're such a good friend." "I'd do anything for you, Ry-Ry. You forgave me, no questions asked." "You and I are alike, Malik. You have Marik and I have Bakura. Joey forgave Marik and you for pretty much killing him for a brief time, and I granted you both as much forgiveness as I granted Bakura. How could I not? They're much better now, and he doesn't hit me anymore." "I'd have Marik kill him if he did." "Then it's a good thing that he wont. Never again." The tanned blond doesn't ask the on question that's been plaugeing him for over a year. _What happened, Ryou?_

Malik notices that Ryou no longer cringes when Bakura enters a room. He also notes that a softness enters Bakura's eyes when Ryou smiles. "He's in love with his hikari and you're in love with his hikari. So, what should he do? You're the lesser of two evils. Yet Bakura is possesive and has a pull on the boy. And I want you as I've made clear, yet I can share as long as Ryou allows it. I like the kid well enough." Violet clashes with purple and he sighs sorrowfully, "Marik, why doesn't Bakura hit him anymore?" "Ryou was in the hospital for a few days and I lied for Bakura by telling you that Ry went to see his father. Bakura had beaten him pretty badly the night before and was going to tty to make it up to him." "How the hell did he expect to do that?" "Same way I always did. Steal something, give as gift. Simple. Now, shush."

Quieting down, Malik gazes expectantly up at Marik. "He found Ryou in the bathtub. Kinda poet like, very pretty, extremely Ryou. Flower petals floating in pinkish water. Ryou wasn't breathing by that point and the slim marks on his wrist evidence as to why. Bakura preforned CPR, who knows when he learned how, but got Ry breathing long enough to call an ambulance, then me. I arrived shortly before the ambulance and threatened my way onto the damn thing. They got him breathing again, the kid just kept giving up, and they saved his life. For four days I stayed with Bakura in that hospital room keeping vigil. We talked to him for hours. I've never seen Bakura so close to crying before that moment. Something inside him broke and he started on a path to redemption, I guess you could say. They put Ry on suicide watch, contacted his father and the school nurse. His old man called only once to yell at his son. Ryou nearly gave up living again."

He stands on his tiptoes in anticipation, fighting to stay still, as he gazes at Ryou calmly handing over the sleeping infant to Bakura. He never knew the older male had it in him to be so nice, so gentle. This tenderness is a bit unnerving. "Bakura and I saved him from that brink." He looks at Marik skeptically.

"After the phone call, Ryou refused to eat or have clean dressings put on his wrist. Bakura pleaded, promised to never hurt him, and apologized numerous times. He told Ry that he needed to get better, if only so he could go shower. Ryou opened his eyes and gave his best imitation of Bakura's glare. I'll remember this til the world ends. Ryou said, and I quote, 'Go take your damn shower. You reek like roadkill. And just leave me the hell alone so i can die in peace.' Dejectedly Bakura had gone to shower leaving me to keep watch. So, I sat down nice and close and told Ryou what a selfish bitch he was being. As you can tell, he's better and Bakura kept his promise." Looking at the two snow haired males, Malik sighs bitterly even as he's happy that Ryou no longer fears his own house.

*****

Both Seto and Mokuba ignore him, but he had expected as much. Once they got back in the truck, he figured they would keep their silence. However, he's left wishing they had. "I'm sure you can handle everything by yourself so just drop us off, mutt." "Is he really that dangerous, Joey?" "Can it, moneybags. And yes, Mokie, to you and richboy he is." "Is that all you got, flea bag?" "I don't wanna fight, Kaiba. Not now." He hears it in his voice, but knows that there's no possible way Seto can understand the danger when that rougher edge creeps in. "Too stupid to fight, mutt?!" He pulls the truck over and yanks Seto out. "Enough, Kaiba."

"Keep your filthy hands off me, fleabitten mutt." His fist flys into Seto's face before he realizes it. The shock in those blues enough to calm him right away. "I didn't....oh....just great...so....so....sorry." They had exchanged punches before, but only on fair grounds. Both parties had gave as good as they got. "Pup?" Shocking to hear actual pain in the brunette's voice. "Go, Seto. It's too dangerous, I'm too dangerous."

"Puppy? Don't you dare walk away from me,"Seto demands while he lowers his head like a reprimanded child. "Kaiba, go. You don't understand this side of me." "Because you wont let me." "I can't. Seto, you don't get it, do ya? I don't like this side of me. I haven't been this person since me and Yugi became friends, until today. Because I was scared and I was pissed, I lost control. I should have taken ten minutes away from everyone and calmed down, but I listened to Ryou's demands and I left with you. I'm so use to just doing what everyone else wants that I forget what i need to do." "So I lose you all over again," Seto states defeat transforming into resignation. "Not really. I just have to figure this all out. Get Stevie to lose this obsession. If I go with you, he'll hunt us down and he'll hurt you and Mokie." "Then just tonight. We drop everything off, and Mokie and I stay with you then in the morning we'll leave." He smiles as Seto negotiates, the tone of his voice a softer replica of the one he uses on partners he actually somewhat likes. "Tonight, but only because it seems likely that I'd have all of you stay with me after such an ordeal."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N-Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 6

By midnight, distraught parents had picked up their sons and daughters, yet still six remained unclaimed along with the infants. "Orphans?" The oldest male at sixteen shrugs dragging a hand through auburn hair. "We were taken off the streets. I'm a runaway. He's been an orphan since he was seven. Ella, she's too afraid to even talk but I've seen her at the orphanage before. Mike, he's twelve, nobody wants cause he's too old. Casey, she's ten, and refuses to go anywhere near a kitchen. Elliot, the little one in the corner is perhaps three, and has to sleep with a night light and has to be watched at all times. Ella is five and I'm fourteen. My name is Madison. We named the twins, Faith and Leo," the second eldest says softly pointing out each child. "We take turns visiting and taking care of the younger kids. Mike, Elliot, and I stayed in one room. Casey, Madison, and Ella in another. Name is Charlie," the auburn haired sixteen year old says.

"They need a good home." "Ry-Ry, it's practically impossible since they wont separate from one another." "I know, Malik, I'm trying to think here." "I have an aunt that owns a ranch with plenty of unused rooms. She's unable to have kids of her own, but she's a natural," a voice breaks through. "Jade! How the hell did you get in here?" "Key." "I never gave out my keys...wait...let me guess, Stevie," Joey states with annoyance rolling off his tongue. "Right on," Jade responds casually.

They settle into the couches or on the floor. Yugi still looking pale and queazy rests his head on Yami's lap and suggests, "Why not call Jade's aunt and give her a chance?She can adopt them all. Kaiba can do a background check, Ryou can host interviews while Bakura and Marik intimidate her. Malik can bake cookies." "Shove it, Yugi," Malik hisses as he recalls his sad attempt at baking. The poor cookies turned into a huge sheet of cardboard.

"I'm going out to buy new locks," Joey states glancing at Jade then the door with annoyance and anger shimmering in his orbs. "Yug, want some 7-Up or something?" The boy nods weakly and he can't help but grin at his friend's situation. "I'm going with," Mokuba cries out jumping to his feet. He races out the door before his big brother can say otherwise. "Take care of him." "Can do." "Pup, I'm serious. No chocolate, no caffeine, no candy, no-" "I get it, Seto. Nothing that taste good."

"You're not gonna listen, are you?" "Not a chance, kiddo. Have to get things back to normal, right?" "Guess so. He'll just get all depressed again." "I can call, even write, and hell, I'll even buy a camera so I can take and send pictures." "It wont be the same. I don't want to see big brother get hurt." "Then help him move on, Mokie. I can't guarantee that I'll ever be ready, if I'll ever not be scared to be close to someone again. I can't say when this psycho will give up, or when I'll stop feeling like I only bring bad luck to those I care about." "You don't want that, Joey." "Kid, it'll kill me but I just want him to be happy. He deserves it."

He notes the distressed look in his eyes, also spies a similar one in Mokuba's. "Joey, he wont move on. He'll either fall into a worse depression or throw himself into his work making himself sick." "I know. Why does everyone think I'm stupid?" "Because you're behaving like a complete moron. What resources does Stevie have that means he can bypass all of our security to even get to us," the boy implores, all the wisdom of his fourteen years and then some within those orbs, and he squeezes his ambers shut against the silent accusations. "Joey, must I remind you how many times I've been kidnapped, and even Seto has been taken against his will before. We always survive. Mainly because Seto is smart enough to figure out an escape or rescue plan. One more psycho wont scare him away, not when he has you and the guys to help out." "But it scares me." "Because you hit him? Because it that's the case, then I can assure you he has no hard feelings towards you over it. He often said that he didn't deserve you, that you should hate him and hit him for being so insensitive." "Mokie, when I'm stressed and pissed off then I can do a whole lot worse."

Silence stretches between them as they near the Twenty-Four Seven store. "Big brother can handle anything." "Kiddo, I know he's your idol and all, but he can't handle me when I'm in a mood." "He's always beat you before." He grins at the onyx haired youth and states, "I'll beat him at somethin' someday!" "Sure you will," Mokuba drawls sarcastically as they enter the store. "I will!" Their friendly banter continues as they roam the aisles.

"You're still really short," Joey jokes ruffling the teen's hair as he reminds himself that the boy isn't a child anymore. "Yeah, well, you're still shorter than Seto." "Low blow." Frowning, Mokuba inquires, "You'll come back, right?" "Promise." "I'll give you six years. If you don't come back by then, I'm going to hunt you down myself."

Sipping his 7-Up, Yugi smiles optimistically at everyone before stating, "At least we are all together. For once, nearly all us friends under one roof." Grinning Mokuba pops open another can of soda and unwraps a candy bar with a wink in Joey's direction like they share the biggest secret in the whole wide world. The teen looks so much like a child sitting there hoarding his goodies that Joey nearly forgets how much he has matured.

"Mutt," Seto states as he enters the kitchen behind Joey. "Bastard." Just a lame excuse to start talking to one another. "I thought I told you no junk food." "And I told ya that ya ain't my master so i wont take no orders. You don't own me." Rough hands shove him against the wall proving the taller male's strength. "Kaiba," he growls as the brunette forces their lips together.

"You are willing to give all this up, again?" "It's not like I want to," Joey states nervously, his amber orbs betraying his terror, and his body tense just waiting to spring into action. "Who are you really afraid of?" His normally detached voice heats with passion as his blues darken dangerously. He wants revenge, he wants to squash that fear in Joey's eyes, and he wants to drag the boy back him. "Myself, Stevie, those goons. They have friends and talk travels. They knew me from before which means they know the Boss. He finds out where I'm at, I'm screwed. Padrone is different than most, I don't know what he'll do. If he'll make my life hell, or help me. I walked away from him with no goodbye, no nothing. Then I joined another gang and things got worse." "So?" Seto's tone is cool, direct.

Jade's eyebrow quirks as Joey drags Kaiba into the bedroom. "So, my aunt said she'll come by today around seven p.m." "Good," Ryou whispers as his head falls against Bakura's shoulder. "Go get some rest, Jade. We'll be fine. Joey's got those knives, and those two love playing with sharp objects," Ryou explains motioning from Bakura to Marik with a faint, yet polite smile. He nods and takes his leave. "Sandro," he states nodding at the man respectfully. "He's here." Not a question, a direct statement. The man's voice pure silk enveloping stregth.

Flipping through a photo album, Joey lets out a shaky sigh as he points to a group of people in one photo. "Sandro, his wife Andrea, his daughter Marianna, his son Tonio, myself, Miranda, and Ash. Those guys behind us just some other members, the muscle if need be." "He looks friendly enough, at least let me negotiate with him." "Usually a mask. He's a great man, but ruthless as a leader." "He's not too happy to have lost you." "Nah, but he let me go. Miranda's death changed all that. They killed her to get to me in order to hurt my father." "I can help." "No. This isn't a meeting. This is kill or be killed. It'll change you." "Have you ever?" "Not yet, almost."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The phone rings startling Joey awake. "Hello?" His voice sounds husky with sleep as he runs a hand through his messy locks. "Son, what is going on?" Sitting up straight, he glances down at Seto and smiles faintly at the arm draped across his waist. "Wait a sec, dad."

"Hm?" "Seto, please, move." "Nope, you'll just leave me again." "Not yet." "I wish you'd change your mind." "Seto, what's my dad's name?" "Why should I care, not like I ever met him." "Point proven." "Pup, I didn't.." "His name is Joseph. Or Joe, that's what that bitch calls him." Seto falls silent, but nuzzles closer to the warmth radiating off the blond. His own personal heater.

"Hey, dad."

"Start talking."

"Sandro's looking for me."

"I heard. Also heard that he wants blood."

"I'll be fine."

"You should come home."

"I'd rather take my chances here."

"I still don't understand why you hate Celeste."

"Dad, she..."

"I'm thinking of asking her to marry me next fall."

"Congrats, I guess."

"Joey, be careful."

"Dad, I love you and respect your wishes; however, I will not attend."

"I know, you're too stuburn, just like your old man."

"Talk to you later, dad."

"Love ya, son. Bye."

He sighs as he hangs up and glances down to find blues gazing back at him with steady concern. "Who's Celeste?" "The bitch." "I concluded that much already. Why didn't you tell me about her?" Even more concern now, Seto's voice practically chocking on it. "She's not important," Joey mutters as he struggles against the impossible heaviness that comes with her name. "Pup, your face is chalk white." "Seto, please, just let me get to it on my own terms." "Will you ever tell me?" "Soon. I hope."

Ignoring his apprehension, he settles back into his bed instantly regretting his decision to buy a twin sized mattress. The brunette snuggles closer and he wonders if anyone would actually believe that Seto Kaiba is a cuddler when asleep. Too bad it's the only time the man shows that much affection. He tries desperately to ignore the feel of invisible hands pinching his skin and focus instead on the soothing warmth that envelopes the taller male. Not at all like the feverish feel of his own skin, but comforting heat that's just the perfect temp.

Finding a memory that's meant to be pleasant, he tries bringing his entire attention to his first kiss. Luckily for him it had been with the person he loves. Unbidden comes the memories as to why he had almost lost his first kiss, his innocence. Curling around Seto, he squeezes his eyes shut as if to block out the images he knows are coming.

FLASHBACK

Amber orbs had widen as his father's new girlfriend had entered his room. Her dark brown curls had been out of the usual french twist and her greens had an unusual edge to them. Her hands moved lightning quick and hard as they strapped him down to his bed with cords that he hadn't noticed tied to his bed frame. He had fought, terror quickening his movements while shame colored his cheeks red, but his every move just made the bindings cut deeper into his flesh until the disturbing scent of blood hit his nostrils. Her nails dragged down his chest leaving welts in their wake. Thankfully the tears never came. He bucked, and bucked trying to toss her off of him as her hot lips burned against his flesh. Enraged she had slapped him. In her eyes spoke volumes of what she had planned and he understood that obeying her would make the pain go away all the more quickly. Yet that part of him that wouldn't back down from a fight, no matter whom it was against, reared its head. He tugged desperately hoping to break at least one restraint as he preyed to every deity that he could recall not even sure if he was summoning them for the proper thing or not. Terrified he watched her pull off her skirt and tug his drawstring pants down. Screaming no in his mind, his prayers become more frantic. Suddenly he's chanting them aloud yet barely above a whisper. Begging for help, pleading with her to stop. Then as if an answer to his prayers, his father's voice calls out from down the hall, "Celeste?" Never before had he been so ecstatic to hear his father's voice, never had he felt a surge of love as great as the one he felt just then. He had to wonder if his friend had been right, that parents had this special telepathic thing that alerted them to their child's oncoming danger. And as she untied him then drew up her skirt, her eyes held a dangerous promise that kept his silence.

He had changed clothes and tossed those vile ones into a corner to be destroyed, rubbed his sore wrist before tugging on a long sleeve shirt over his t-shirt, and calmed himself mostly before greeting his dad. "Joey, go back to bed. I'm fine. Daddy's okay. Just one of those nights." "It's okay, dad, I'm not even tired. Want to talk about it?" So hard to keep his head lowered enough to shield his eyes with his hair. "It's okay now, son. Just bad dreams. I can even taste the alcohol, it felt that real." A quick, discreet sniff tells him that his dad spoke the truth. Not a hint of his usual liquor on his breath. "I'm proud of you. It's been how long, daddy?" The childish way of calling his father rolls off so naturally he nearly misses the look of concern that flashes in his dad's eyes. "Three months, two days, four hours, and twenty minutes." All the while, Celeste had sat primly in a chair sipping her water as if she had just strolled in from work.

Barely able to keep his eyes open, his cheek burning from the good right hook that Celeste had, Joey tries to concentrate on the weather report. Other more vicious wounds littered his arms from the blood bringing pinches and harsh way she had grabbed him. "Tell your daddy and I'll make sure he disowns you or sends you to boot camp." She had lifted a perfectly manicured hand in a minute wave when she had dropped him off at school. He thought seriously about skipping for a good five minutes but figured his dad didn't need the extra stress. He entered the classroom aware that he was early for once and felt blues colder than stunning sapphires following him. He had fled just as quickly wondering why he had even bothered with coming at all.

Kaiba had followed him all the way to the roof where they just stood staring at one another. "Don't." He's not sure how Seto had know that that one demand had meant so much, he's vaguely aware that his tone is broken, defeated. Confusion when he felt Seto's hands rub his sore arms ever so gently as if the teen knew of his pain, and slowly the blue eyes slid shut. On a sigh, he felt Seto's lips press firmly against his. He repressed his initial reaction to pull away and sunk into the emotions drowning him. Such warmth, so much comfort in such a simple show of emotion. Not wanting it to end, he slid his arms up and around the taller male's neck silently begging. A slight hesitation before heated petals brushed against his own. Tightening his hold, knowing he's appearing desperate, he nearly cries out in shock as those once gentle lips slam against his while teeth nip at his lower lip asking permission. Pausing for only a second, he mentally shakes himself awake and parts his lips. Thrilling sensation that shoots balls of fire straight to his belly leaving his entirely dizzy as Seto's tongue begins a slow, sensual duel with his own. "Happy birthday, pup."

He had completely forgotten. "Thanks." "This doesn't change anything, mutt." With that, Seto had walked away trench coat billowing out behind him. Confusion had taunted him for the rest of the day and he barely heard his friends wishing him Happy Birthday. "Here, Mokuba forced me to put back the leash and collar set." Suddenly his friends are the ones to be confused while he just sits back content for once. Though it would be interesting to find out how one can force Kaiba to do anything against his well. He unwrapped the slim box after much prodding from his friends and discovered a long chain that led to a circular locket with four slots for pictures. One slot already occupied by a photo of Mokuba grinning. "Thanks, moneybags." Unspoken the agreement that he'd leave one slot open for when they were both ready.

END FLASHBACK

"Pup?" He knows that tone and flashes a bright grin to ease Seto's concern. "Just thinking." "About?" He knows that the curious tone means Seto wont let up. "My first kiss." "Oh." Just by the short, sharp reply, he realizes that Seto never realized that he was his first. "It was my sixteenth birthday." "Really? Was it any good?" He hears the teasing tone and relaxes while stating, "It was alright." He chuckles as Seto's fingers dance up his sides effectively tickling him as he stammers, "It was great." A slight amused grin claims Seto's face as he whispers, "Mokie bothered me everyday until I worked up the nerve to ask you out." "So I heard. I had Yugi bothering me to tell him what had happened between us." "Why did you flinch?"

Said so casually the question doesn't register right away, and he fumbles for an answer. "I didn't." He knows how dumb, lame, and false the response sounds. "Yes, you did. You tensed up and flinched. Actually, you presented the same reactions every time we got intimate until a bit over a year after I had you move in." "I'm surprised you paid that much attention. Usually I had to beg for you to even look at me, even if it was silently." He notices the way Seto's control slips briefly before he regains it and curses under his breath. He had hoped that by starting a fight, then maybe Seto would drop the issue. "Pup, don't start. Once you had my attention, I gave every ounce of it to you. I never miss such details."

Calculations going on in that too smart brain. "Was it because of Celeste?" Should have known Seto would have caught on. "Don't wanna go there." "Pup, tell me." He hates that he's the one to put that guilty look in Seto's cobalt orbs, as if somehow the other male is at fault for his pain. "At least answer me this, was I really your first?" Detests himself for causing such doubt to rise within the slightly older male. "Yes." So simple an answer that doesn't reveal the fear he had lived with until he had given it away. "When did she start?" "My birthday," he whimpers focusing his amber orbs on a spot on the wall. "But she hit you before that, correct?" Nodding, he doesn't understand why he's even answering. He really doesn't want to, so why is his body going against his orders."She hit me as soon as she moved in two months prior. Then she started giving me weird looks but dad was always around her because he needed her support so I figured she just didn't like me." "Why is he still with her?" "I couldn't tell him. Seto, you can't tell anyone. If it gets out, it'll ruin him and what if he doesn't believe me. I can't do that to our family. I can't break it up even more than I already have." He spies that silent anger, that pure fury and his need to ride out on a stallion like some heroic knight. "Seto, please, just drop it. You can't just go and take justice into your own hands. It doesn't work like that." "You did." "Different circumstances. I wasn't about to wait on the police to rescue your little brother. Seto, come on, just let it go for now. Don't make me beg." "Of course. I love you, pup."

It still feels somewhat awkward to say those three words. Seto can count on both hands to Joey. Six times while in the relationship. Twice after they split up. He recalls the first time he said those special words and the surprise that had bloomed beautifully upon Joey's face.

Flashback

They had laid in his bed since Joey refused to invite him over. It had been his birthday. He hadn't planned on celebrating, steadfastly refused Mokuba's suggestions of a party or cake with candles. Typically he ignored turning one year older while his younger brother bought a gift that he could use. Usually he would have been in bed working on his laptop, or just trying to sleep and ignore the beeping on his cellphone alerting him to missed messages. Each year, he swore to ground Mokie for giving away his cell number to Yugi. The boy along with his other friends called to leave annoying messages on his phone telling him "Happy Birthday." All but the pup. Yet now that puppy laid in his bed smiling slightly and content.

Joey always had this thing for special dates and marking them somehow. Like on their sixth month, how Joey insisted on baking a cake and placing candles on it. Or on St. Patty's Day when he was forced to wear a green sweater and drink green Kool-Aid upon Joey's pleading puppy eyes. For someone who hated numbers, the blonde sure loved looking at the calender and coming up with new ideas to celebrate.

He had had a terrible day at school with the fangirls chasing after him with gifts, went to work to deal with imbeciles only to find Joey leaning casually against his car. Irritation swept through first, then confusion, yet he kept his mouth shut. He unlocked the car and motioned the blonde to get in. He figured he could explain that they had some project at school to work on if anyone saw them together.

He drove them to the mansion in silence. As soon as he opened the door, Mokuba tackled him into a hug. "Happy Birthday, big brother!" He patted the boy on his head and tried to send him to bed. He watched in amusement as Joey kneeled down to ruffle his brother's messy hair only to be drawn into a crushing hug. Joey's grin had grown considerably at the younger Kaiba's actions. With aching sincerity seeing them together always tugged at his heart. Warming him, loosening his hold on his emotions. He followed as Joey carried Mokie up to his bedroom, stood silently as the younger blonde tucked his younger brother into bed and flipped on the radio tuning the volume to a lower level. Amusement transfered to adoration as Joey whispered good night and closed the door. When he had been younger, Mokie loved being tucked in but recently he started to whine when he tried to. Yet Joey, being his usual golden hearted caring self, had tucked the boy in with no problems.

Once in his room, he had turned to the blonde nervously perched on his bed like he'd get burned if he laid back. "What were you doing by my car? We agreed not to be seen in public anymore than necessary." "Just wanted to wish you a Happy Birthday. Figured it would be best not to disturb you at work." "Correct. Pup, you're on edge and I want to know why." "I'm fine, Kaiba." "Seto." It had been the first time he had given permission for Joey to call him by his first name. A calm overcame the blonde as he smiled radiating warmth that only seemed to come from him. "Seto, I want you to be my first." He tried to hide his shock, his concerns. The smile came easily enough once Joey slowly kissed him seventeen times before the blonde slowly removed his clothes and covered up with the blanket quickly. He climbed beneath the covers and brought the boy into another kiss hoping to ease his tension and nervousness. Each touch sent shivers down his spine as his puppy unbuttoned his shirt and peeled the garment off. Heating up quickly as his heart pounds, he assists Joey in finishing undressing him. Butterfly touches that nearly send him over the edge as hesitant kisses keep him grounded. "Pup, you sure?" He doesn't want to hurt him, doesn't know if he can even do this properly. "I'm sure." False bravado in that voice. For the first time that night he brought his hands down to caresses the blonde, hoping to ease him into the moment. With guilt shading his blues as the younger male flinched, he pondered what he had done to hurt him already. How many times had he gotten them both on the couch, panting from marathon make out sessions only to be brought back to reality when Joey would tense up and flinch like he had been struck anytime his hand choose to wander to low? "Puppy?" "Seto, ignore it. Please, just touch me. Just make me yours."

So he had. With gentle hands, reassuring kisses, and soft embraces. "Joey, relax. I don't want to hurt you." "It wont be your fault if you do, right?" Nervousness had returned full force to Joey's tone. They hadn't talked about past experiences. Neither of them had any. Yet it never graced his mind to realize that perhaps Joey didn't understand that they were both on equal grounds. "You'll be my first, too." Joey rewarded him with another kiss, this one heating with passion and a bit more forceful. Digging his fingers into Joey's hair, he brought him down for another kiss. Gentle as summer rain. The edgy nerves dissipate and he knows that Joey's fully in the moment now. No other thoughts crossing either mind.

Slowly they rocked together, building the passion and nearly letting it crest to just raise it again. Gradually Joey began quivering with anticipation, biting back moans. Pressing kisses to sun kissed, glowing skin, he smiled as Joey moaned out his name. Emotions tumbled inside him. Beautiful, glorious sensations erupting within.

Satisfied, they laid intertwined together with Joey's heart pounding against his own. He had traced the blonde's jaw enjoying the delighted surprise in amber pools of emotion as the male tilted his head up. Full devotion, absolute trust in those honey orbs. Shaking his head in amusement at his luck, he kissed already swollen lips bringing his fingers down to trace designs upon golden skin. Hesitating briefly as those enchanting orbs questioned him, he realized that emotion swelling and fluttering within him, and whispered, "I love you." "Love you too." Joey nuzzled his throat with those heated lips. "Always and forever, pup."

End Flashback

"For the longest time, I thought I was the problem. After you fell asleep, I repeated the scenes in my head. I never recalled hurting you physically, I know I was a bit impatient but you were my first for everything and I hated how uncontrollable the urge for you was. I figured if we made love, then I could control the impulses better. I not once tried to force to do anything. If you seemed even remotely uncomfortable, I stopped. I like being in control, we both know that, but I'd lose all of it for you. You never hinted at what was going on. I saw those bruises, saw the nail marks, even noticed the rope burns on your wrist and rather than help, I accused you of cheating. I was so close to hiring a private detective just to find out who the other person was. Who could be better than me that you'd willingly risk upsetting me to be with? Then it all stopped besides a few bruises here and there on your arms but nothing as terrible as before. I was so stupid. I despise feeling like a fool."

"I was, still am, ashamed. I feel weak. A woman hurt me. If it had been a male, then I could have fought back better, but I kept hearing my mother's voice telling me to never hit a lady no matter how much I feel she deserves it. She use to say that before everything went to hell. Use to tell me what a good boy I was and how proud of me she was. Now, she can barely stand being in the same room as me. I don't know what I did to make her hate me. I don't know what I did to deserve what dad's girlfriend did, either. I must have done something, right? I must have dressed inappropriately or said something that came off as suggestive or somethin'."

"Joey, it's not your fault. You didn't make them leave. You never made that disgusting tramp hurt you. Joey, you're not weak, but right now you are vulnerable, and I don't want to leave you. They don't deserve you, I'm not sure if I even deserve you, but I'm willing to find out."

Hugging Seto tighter, Joey fights his oncoming apprehension and whispers, "I'm scared, Seto." "I can tell. Puppy, come home with me. I'll set up bodyguards to protect you. We'll take a trip, go anywhere in the world that you want, until he forgets about you." Honey orbs glitter briefly with unshed tears as Joey takes a deep breath to steady his nerves. "Seto, what about Mokie's schooling and your company? It wont matter, we can go anywhere, but he'll still destroy you. Hell damage your reputation, steal your company, and take Mokie from you. I've seen him do it before, do even worse, too." Blues flash dangerously, hardening as he plots out various solutions, and he states, "He can't."

"Really?" Heat rising in the blonde's tone. Fire erupting in honey orbs. "Yes, really." Cold, flat tone. Ice sharpening blues into freezing sapphires. "Seto, you're an idiot. If you stay with me, he'll tell lies and corrupt employees into agreeing. He'll take innocent photos of you and Mokie and tarnish them. He'll use his influence and his money to crush you. Now, I can guarantee he hates me enough to do these things, but I'm saying he can and has before. I don't want to take that chance. I'm not worth losing everything you ever worked for." "Puppy, how'd you become so involved with a man like that?" Fire settles into slow embers as the blond wearily runs a hand through his disheveled hair. "Padrone took me in while Father worked. When dad was in-between jobs, he helped out with deliveries. He gave me a family when mine was broken."

A hint of awe is evident in Joey's voice and Seto understands that he has no choice but to abide by the male's request. "I'll wait for you." "It could be years. Seto, I have a six year deadline or your brother will kill me." "I'm a patient man." Regret deepens the honey color to a light brown while guilt lends a hint of pink to the younger man's cheeks. Pain hardens the blonde's jaw and thins his full lips into a thin, white line. "No, you're not. You want what you want when you want, and usually you get it." "Those are always things that I can claim. I can never own you, no matter how many times I've taken you and made you mine, you never truly belong to me. I can never actually place that collar on you that I teased you about." Nodding Joey toys with the blanket as he whispers, "But you know how to manipulate me into changing my mind."

"I'll go, Joey. Not because of some man I do not know, nor wish to meet, but because of you. I see it hidden in your eyes, that slight doubtful look that shames you. I feel it as if we are one soul, the urgent need for some solitude. I hear the hesitation in your voice and know that not all is forgiven no matter how badly I wish I'm sorry could make up for everything." Flickering in those amber eyes is that look of pure adoration only shadowed by the hurt that still shimmers playing hide and seek. While the blonde snuggles against him tugging the blanket up with him, he skims fingertips over the younger male's cheek and lets his mind wander. He knows that the secret he had kept so well from the press had leaked a week after they broke up. Pictures of them together in his own garden had surfaced. He also knows that Joey would never have said a word. Briefly he wonders who would benefit from displaying a relationship after it had failed and not leaked details while he and Joey had been a couple.

"I'll have to fix that. Actually release a dreadful statement to squash the rumors. Then, develop and sell new products to prove Kaiba Corps' power and influence. Also, learn to balance work and home life better. No more neglecting my family. How could I have not noticed that he was so unhappy? How could I not realize that our relationship was failing? How, when I noticed every flaw in my work?" Kissing the top of his head and dreading the morning light that'll come all too soon to whisk them away, he holds the warm body closer embracing this moment and surrendering to the familiarity to the action as Joey mumbles something about donuts in his sleep.

_I'll make this work this time, pup. Even if it takes years til you and I can be together again, I shall wait with the utmost patience. My love is not built to fade._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N-Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far. I'm sorry that this story takes me a while to update, but I have to wait till I can get to a computer to upload the chapters.

Please Read and Review, your thoughts on this story are greatly appreciated.

Chapter 8

At the airport, Joey nervously hugs Yugi goodbye and says, "Sorry, guys. Hopefully next trip will go better." Ryou takes his turn hugging him before prying Bakura away from a small shop with tons of sparkling objects. Marik nods as if doing anything more would spoil his bad-ass image while Malik enthusiastically hugs him and exclaims his goodbyes. He turns his head in time to avoid a lip-lock with the tanned blonde and states, "Doesn't Marik get mad when you try that?"

"Nope, we're not together or anything so I'm not obligated to not kiss anyone I please. Really, I'd prefer Ry-Ry, but you know." Yes, he knew. How could he not? Everyone could tell by the hopeful glances the Egyptian sent the small, snow haired boy that he desperately cared for him. Anyone with half a brain could feel the tension mounting inside the slender blonde. Just as all of them knew without anyone saying a word that Marik wanted his hikari, not as a possession as he's claimed so many other objects, but as a companion and lover. "Joey, see you soon, right? You never could resists us for long." Running joke about how he always found a way to get involved somehow in the group activities, especially Bakura and Marik's pranks.

"See ya, blondie," Bakura calls out over his shoulder as Ryou drags him to the check in line constantly uttering apologies to the poor passengers. He watches with fascination as the two of them meander through the crowd to the proper line. One shouting threats, the other politely excusing the taller male's behavior. Once home, Bakura will be on couch duty until Ryou gets over his horror, and Ryou will sip tea and innocently tease his older boyfriend without realizing it. By the end of the night, they'd be curled up on their bed with a long forgotten movie droning on in the background. He knows this because he's seen it happen once before, and heard about the incidents afterwards. He doesn't know why people tell him these things, perhaps he just has I'm a Good Listener across his forehead.

"You sure we shouldn't stay the rest of the week, " Yami inquires wrapping an arm around his sniffling hikari. "Yeah, I'll be fine," he lies smoothly as he lowers his head to disguise his eyes. He hates himself for sending them away so soon after they arrived, despises the fact that he just seems to attract trouble. He waves them off wondering if he'd ever have half the poise as Yami.

Letting his gaze search and find Seto's, he breathes in sharply as cerulean clashes with honey. The taller male snaps his cellphone shut and saunters over. Mokie grins up at them before asking, "So, how long till you're back together officially? I've got bets going on this." Startled by the sensation of fingers caressing his cheek, he ignores the young boy to gaze with confused orbs at the older brother. A smirk slowly transforms into a gentle smile as they lean closer together. He smiles warmly back as Seto cups his cheek and brushes their lips together once before briefly pulling apart. Laughing softly, he can almost hear the fan-girls' hearts soar at the smile then break into millions of pieces at the tender, short kiss.

"I'll miss you, pup." His heart aches as he sees the truth shining in those usually guarded orbs. Lowering his head, he wills the tears away aware that he's doing this to himself. It's not Seto's fault that he's choosing to stay and deal with his problems so far away. Finally, he looks up to catch the briefest glimmer of turmoil in those sapphire eyes. Guilt renews within him like razors slashing through his soul.

"I'll miss you more." Gently Seto caresses his lips again afraid that he'll never be able to let go of his precious puppy if he uses all the passion he's restraining. "What about the press? I don't want you to suffer because of me." So unselfish of his beloved blonde to worry about him and his company when the company practically destroyed everything they had built together.

"They already know, all I have to do is set them straight. I'll take care of that aspect of this, you focus on resolving whatever issues you still have with us so you can come home." Once again, Seto kisses Joey, desperate for the only contact he's allowed. He finds his hand resting of the blonde's hip pulling him closer as the hand cupping his puppy's neck moves to the back of his neck while he deepens the kiss. He's not use to this aching need, this desperate desire that makes him want to throw everything away and just ravish his puppy. Nuzzling Joey's neck, he hears he mutter something about the plane. "It can wait, I'm Seto Kaiba and I do not hurry for no one. I don't see why I couldn't use my private jet." Crushing their lips together, he successfully silences the younger male's laughter. Never wanted, craved, needed someone this way before. Not so surprising to find his fingers caressing bare flesh, not so shocking to discover that everyone is staring at them, and not nearly as frightening as he thought to have his image shattered. Anything for his puppy, whatever he wanted will be his. He feels a grin forming against his lips as harsh lights from cameras flash around them. Managing a quick, hard glare to silence the growing crowd, he smirks cooly as everyone backs away. All rumors of the ruthless CEO growing soft silenced for the time being. So softly that he barely hears the words is the whispered declaration of love from his puppy. Slowly his heart begins to beat again. "I love you, too, puppy. Always and forever."

With a leaden heart, he watches the Kaiba brothers walk away and pass through security. Awkwardly he dodges through reporters while Seto skillfully evades them with practiced ease. Clumsily he sucks in fresh air as he fights to still the overwhelming sorrow threatening to leave him a drowned man. Through a thin sheen of tears, he watches pedestrians hug loved ones whether it's hello or goodbye he's unsure. Turning back to the doors, he stifles the sudden urge to rush back in and buy a ticket of his own. If he goes back now, then everything will be the same. Maybe not right away for Seto will try to be the perfect boyfriend, but soon after once the older male is assured his puppy wont stray again then he'll be placed on the back burner once again. "Sending your boy-toy away so soon, Red Eyes?" Tensing as recollections of that same voice displaying various emotions wash over him, he whips around to stare at the man he figured he'd never see again. "Not your boy-toy, though, is he? He means so much more than that. Surprises you to feel so much for one person, doesn't it?" The taunting tone chills him more than any ounce of anger ever could.

"Padrone." Glorious auburn waves cascade down the man's shoulders, bright orbs the color of Eden staring from a slim, angelic face. Not looking a day over twenty three, though he's thirty eight. The shock, the admiration, the love wrap around him as he looks up at the man. The shine of adoration within his own honey orbs pleases the man. So, after saying goodbye to his friends from the present, a person from his past resurfaces to bring back the old pains to coat the new agony. As if unable to believe the man standing before him is real, he once again whispers with a tone of reverence, "Padrone."

"Yes, I'm glad to see you still understand your place with me. Your lover is quite the looker, the television and magazines don't do him justice."

"You'll leave him alone, Sandro. I wont have him hurt because you're mad at me."

"Wouldn't dare, Red Eyes."

It's almost as if he's eleven again, following Sandro back to his apartment like an obedient child, not questioning how the man came across the information on where he lived now. In an effort to appear normal, he flashes a too bright smile at Jade's Aunt as she soothes one of the infants. He always had a soft spot for children. The woman had come early, at two rather than seven, to provide more time to get acquainted with the children. Respectfully he nods as she waves. Any person that survives two hours of interviews, most bordering interrogations, and signing papers that Seto's lawyers faxed over after a full explanation to what all the legal terminology meant earned his trust and admiration. She had stayed while he rode in the limo Seto had ordered to get them, and upon his return offered a supportive motherly smile as a balm to his wild emotions.

Sitting at the kitchen table in a bar stool, he studies his former Leader. Silent strength in the slight build, easy laughter in eyes that can flash deadly all too soon, and nonchalance in his posture. In public, the man carries himself like a King. Stories of his youth tell of arrogance, and impulsiveness. Now rightful pride shines in his greens and calculated discipline has dulled the edge of his impulsive nature. A killer, a father. A man with enough power to make someone a star, or make him vanish. For most his life, he remained within Sandro's good graces.

_Red Eyes. _A name that had meant so much to him at one time. Between the way firelight captured within his orbs casting a crimson glow, and the way his orbs flashed scarlet whenever his anger overcame him. His title granted him by his older, dear friend, Miranda. Recalling her gracious yet rare smile, and hazel-greens always daring a challenger makes his head spin. "Red Eyes," she had stated firmly leaving no room for arguments after he had snapped a man's leg in half before the man could kill them. He shudders remembering vividly the sound of the bone cracking. He had been twelve, she had been sixteen. In awe he watched he kneel next to the fallen man and carve a cursive P into his chest with her dagger. The symbol for Padrone, the Master.

While in his fear he developed unbelievable strength fueled by anger and his need to survive, she discovered a skill with blades. Together they had been unstoppable. Children that made grown men cry for mercy. Fused with Tonio's gift for song and hacking systems, Marianna's uncanny ability to pick locks, and Ash's precision with guns, they kept each other safe and Padrone in high demand. Sparing the younger ones from such irrevocable change, Miranda and Ash carried the burden of killers. Out of them all, he had been the only one given a nickname. Ironic that later on when he began to duel that his favorite card would be the Red Eyes Black Dragon. Shaking away the memories, he gazes up at Sandro.

"It's been awhile," the man states casually as if they're only meeting for lunch.

"Four years, " he offers with a shrug.

"You and that friend of yours left that gang. You were with them a year and a half, if my sources are correct. How'd that go?"

"They jumped us out, nearly killed me."

"Didn't leave marks on you, though. Didn't brand you as a traitor."

"Wouldn't dare. Padrone still scares them. I will always belong to Padrone, the true Master, or something like that."

"Wrong. You belong to that boy you just let walk away."

"You would've hurt him had I not."

"I gave you my word, Joey, when you left."

"She was alive when I went away," he counters easily.

"I've had some time to clear my head. Does your father still gamble?"

"No, gave that up with the drink."

"Good to here. However, Lorenzo wants blood which is why I am here. Yours, and that of those you cherish most."

"Why," he inquires with a hint of fear tainting his voice.

"He loved her."

"When will he be safe?" Please don't let him go after Seto and Mokie, please don't.

"I'm not sure, even using all my influence it's uncertain. The boy is powerful by his own right and many want him dead, add Lorenzo to the mix and devastation can result."

"Lorenzo is that powerful now," he questions in disbelief recalling a somewhat timid man that stood on the sidelines as a drug runner and body guard.

"He rose against me and formed his own gang taking her with him. I've lost my passion for that life style and thought nothing of it rather than saving face. I granted him permission and personally beat him to prove who still had the ultimate power. Your father cheated the wrong man, not sure why Lorenzo was anywhere near Domino, but in return they took her life. Lorenzo blames you for he could never blame your father, and he is blind to the fact that the man your father cheated in cards was his right hand man. That man wanted Miranda dead, she was a weakness to Lorenzo and to their group in whole."

"I will not kill, I've never broken that vow nor do I ever intend to," he states firmly.

"Never expected you to, I know of your code of honor," Sandro says waving a hand as if erasing the unpleasant situation.

"How's the others," he quickly inquires genuinely interested in what he considered family.

Instantly Sandro's expression transforms from grief mingled with rage to gentle happiness. He hands Joey a wallet sized photo. Andrea with her glossy, ebony curls and bewitching onyx orbs. Just as beautiful as when he last saw her. Gorgeous Marianna with her father's auburn colored hair that fall in wild ringlets and dark greens. Enchanting Tonio with loose curls of onyx and dark pools of chocolate. All of them pale as ivory, smooth as porcelain. Another photo reveals Ash hugging Tonio. Blissful smiles. Ash with those lush waves of caramel and hazel orbs.

"Marianna is upset with me for the arranged marriage that's set to take place next month with a young man that's heir to a growing fortune. Tonio is delightfully in love with Ash. They're in Italy at this moment visiting Andrea's father. Andrea wishes to see you."

Joey mentally calculates the passage of time and sighs, "Marianna turns seventeen next month."

"Yes, and Tonio will be sixteen shortly after. Ash nears his twenty first birthday."

"She never wanted a summer birthday."

"Late August, it's practically fall," Sandro says casually.

"Not by a long shot," he spits out.

"If given a choice, Marianna would never marry."

"Why isn't she?"

"Because the marriage shall profit both families," Sandro explains.

A loud boom startles them and they race to the window. Smoking and engulfed by flames stands Jade's truck. "My fucking car!" Rushing out into the street is Jade with his Aunt trying to calm him down while the children follow behind. Fuming Jade slams Joey's door shut and paces the living-room floor. "Stevie's home. Can't deal with him right now." Out of the corner of his eyes, he catches the blonde's face alight with fury. A hint of red glowing in those amber orbs. "I'm moving in with my Aunt. This is insane! My fucking truck just got blown to pieces. Stevie's talkin' crazy, something about a hit-man to do in lover-boy." He pivots to face his aunt and snarls, "They wont kill me 'cause Stevie decided to turn psycho." He eyes the children then Joey who's silently fuming. It bothers him more to see the blond so still than to hear him yelling.

"Charlie, go help Jade pack while I go rent a moving truck. You and he can take turns driving the truck while I drive the van." A feminine voice cuts through the fog in Joey's head while he turns on the news. His jaw drops as his face looms on the screen just before Seto kissed him. Odd to see himself displayed on the television as if he is some sort of celebrity.

"Only hours before were tourists greeted to the unusual sight of CEO, Seto Kaiba, in a passionate embrace with his on again, off again lover, Joseph Wheeler. Said lover is eighteen and a former duelists, his best-friends include Yugi Moutou and Tristan Taylor."

He doesn't hear anymore as he sits on the floor. "They're going to turn us into one of those couples," he hisses. That couple that has too much drama and can't hold a steady relationship. He flips through channels desperate to escape the accusing tone of the reporter as she says something about gold-digging sluts. She'll lose her job once Seto hears that particular message. Once again he's floored by a close up of the now infamous lip-lock. How had they not noticed the video cameras?

"Seto Kaiba and Joey Wheeler, rumored to have broken up due to private, undisclosed issues are seemingly back together. We have just received a message that Kaiba Corp CEO, Seto Kaiba himself, plans on issuing a formal and public statement about this supposed relationship. Well, here's one reporter that's wishing the best for the cute lovebirds!"

Smiling slightly, he wonders what exactly Seto will say about their rocky relationship since technically they're not back together quite yet. "He's a good boy, Red Eyes. He wont leave you to the wolves." He grins with good humor up at Sandro with a slight shrug. That reported had just made his day go from bad to fantastic. Not everyone is against them being together. Some people actually support their decision to love one another. He actually won against Kaiba in this situation!

"Oh, dear. My stars! You're the infamous Red Eyes, the bone crusher?"

Shrugging casually, he glances at Jade's aunt wondering how she could have known about him, "Guess so."

"Well, aren't you just a gorgeous lad. I recall you as a doll of a boy. All wild hair and innocent orbs. Polite to the ladies, too. Like your daddy. Now, if I had been just a few years younger, I would have tried for his heart." She's blushing red as a tomato by the time she finishes, but he forces a grin.

Miranda's voice echoes through his head. "Mr. Wheeler, if I were just a bit older, I'da ask ya to marry me." She had practically worshipped his father even as the drink took him away. Probably the main reason Lorenzo wont touch the older man, the other is concrete respect. The type that can't be broken no matter how much one wishes to.

"That's my dad, a real ladies man," he jokes shaking his head of all images of the girl. From eleven to fourteen he had been with them, a part of the team and the family. His father and he walked away when he begged his dad to take a job in a different city. He misses his dad, damn it, and here they are talking about the man as if they had just visited him. Talking to him over the phone is nothing compared to seeing the man. The strength of his hugs that makes Joey wish he was a little boy again so he could enjoy them and not pretend to be suffering from embarrassment, the loud baritone of his laughter that lightens a room. He waves Jade's Aunt goodbye trying to remember where he saw her before. He smiles when it finally clicks. Her hair had been longer and her skin a bit smoother, but it was her. She had worked at the bar his dad frequented when Sandro didn't have a job for him to do. He would sneak in to drag the man home and with a smile she'd serve him a soda pop and a homemade cookie she brought along just for him.

"I need to be alone, Sandro." He sounds stronger than he actually feels. Forcing a brave front, he begins to clean up the slight mess the children had made and put away his game system. Another thing Seto had changed about him. Before he would have left it out so he could play later until either he or his dad tripped over it. Thinking about his ex isn't going to help matters though.

"Alright, call me if anything goes wrong. Here's my numbers." Neatly the man scribbles out a cell number and hotel number plus address. "I'll bring Andrea by tomorrow, if that's alright with you?" Studying the boy, he notes the barely disguised fear and the tension that comes with heartache. If it wouldn't be overstepping his welcome, he'd demand to stay or for Joey to at least come with him. He sure as hell feel a lot safer knowing the boy had someone looking out for him. He had place guards outside to patrol the area, but even they could make mistakes. "Joseph, I really wish you would have gone home with him. You're the best protection he has against Lorenzo and apparently Stevie." He wont say Joey's beloved's name, wont allow the boy to hurt even more due to his careless mistake. Had he fought harder to keep Miranda with him and soiled Lorenzo's name, then perhaps none of this would be happening? Sure his little prodigy would have had problems with his lover, but perhaps they could have reconciled if the threat wasn't there.

Locking the door behind Sandro, Joey sinks out of eyesight of the windows that face the streets. Wouldn't do to have a trigger happy snipper off him. All alone, again. Not such a relief anymore, not that being alone ever was. He hates being left in solitude. Especially now when Seto's touch is carved into his memories once again, or the scent of vanilla since the brunette refused to shampoo his hair with any other scent. All alone with his memories to torture him. _How the hell has my life gotten to this point?_


	9. Chapter 9

A/N-Thanks to all of you wonderful fans that are reviewing. I try to update as many chapters at a time that I can since I know that usually I can't upload for months. Thanks, and please Read and Review.

Chapter 9 The Flashback Chapter-Joey's POV-

Standing outside their single story home, he had bawled as his mother packed the car with her and Serenity's belongings. Too young to understand why his mother was leaving, or why she just had to steal his sister away from him. He recalled the fights, yet never believed them to be all that bad. Something unfixable. Shattered. He should have seen it coming when suddenly he wasn't a 'good boy' anymore, but rather with a screaming, near hysterical voice his mother called him worthless. No longer was he good enough, no she saw him as mediocre at best. Unsure what the word meant, he had asked daddy which started another full out fight with his mother throwing plates at them. He always looked up at his father to see his reaction. Not the tears of his sister, not the unrestrained anger he felt. His father would stand with fist balled at his sides shaking ever so slightly and a defeated look on his face even as he cajoled and made promises. To work harder, to be a better father, to be a great husband. But when he looked at his dad, he saw that the man was hard working, the greatest daddy in the whole wide universe, and he was sweet and gentle like a spouse should be. It was that mix of restraint and kindness he wished he'd grow up to have. Then one night, the fighting just stopped. As if they had entered the eye of the storm. He had just learned about tornadoes and what not. His daddy had been so proud to see that A- on his test, his mother scolded him telling him he should've gotten an A+. Then everything exploded. So now he watches his mother rush out of the house with more boxes. Still, despite this evil replica of his mother tossing his sister's belongings into the car, he had approached cautiously and sobbed brokenly, "Mama?"

"No, Joseph! Stay with your father. You're just like him anyways, worthless and stupid." Her eyes had been shards of glass, made into slits, and her tongue a hissing snake. He had stumbled to a stop unsure of what to do in the face of blatant hatred. How could a mother, someone that had only months before praised him and said she loved him, just suddenly hate him so passionately? Why had the fights started? He overheard her yelling at daddy for losing his job, but it wasn't his fault the factory closed down. And daddy went out to get another one right away, just cause it paid less didn't mean anything. And daddy loved them oh so much, he read to them and joked with them and treated mama like a princess. "You're so pathetic, big boys don't cry."

Daddy scooped him up as if he weighed nothing and held him tightly in his protective embrace while his face conveyed his disdain and distress. "It'll be okay, Joey. You're not worthless, and you sure aren't a baby. Your daddy's big boy, and I'm so proud of you. Mommy's mad at daddy right now because daddy can't afford to buy her special treats anymore, and you look just like a little daddy so she's projecting her anger onto you. You know what that means, right?" He nodded against his daddy's chest while the man ruffled his hair. "This is not your fault, Joey. You've done nothing wrong, you hear me?" Mutely he had nodded again, desperate for the tears to go away so he could prove to his mommy that he was a good boy, a big boy. Maybe if he could prove to her that he was still her perfect son like she use to think of him, then they'd stay? Right, they'd have to if he could just be good enough? Maybe she expected too much, and since he had been so good her expectations for him became too high for him to reach? If he lowers himself so that her expectations are lower, then she wont get disappointed, she wont be hurt anymore?

"JOEY! JOEY!" He struggled to his feet and clung to his little sister not wanting to let her go. Please don't take her away, too? Let him prove he's a good boy, grant him a second chance. He wont fail, promise. Just, please, mommy, let her stay. Don't take Serenity away, too. His mother had ripped his sister out of his arms as Serenity's sobs joined in with his.

"Daddy, do something! Make them stay! Don't let mommy take them away. I love my sister, I don't want her to go." He winced as his mother hissed something about him being a selfish brat.

"I can't, Joey, I would if I could."

Mommy had drove away with a casual, screw up wave out the window while Serenity pressed her face against the back window waving desperately. His father knelt down next to him and hugged him. New, fresh and burning tears coursed down his cheeks. He scrubbed his face of the tears, any traces of them. Just like that, he decided to ignore those painful emotions. "It's okay, dad. We don't need them." To him his voice sounded hollow, but his daddy had nodded and tousled his hair. In that moment, he swept away the rest of his childhood to be buried with the bitter memories. He suddenly stopped caring, then became to lazy to even try. His straight As plummeted to Ds then finally coasted to Fs. His interest in school fluttered into the unknown. To distract himself, he got into fights while his father drowned his sorrow and failure in alcohol. At ten, he had understood that the moment she walked out on them was the moment he became the caretaker rather than the child.

A little over a year later, he had raced home with a black eye and huge grin. "Dad, I did it!" He slid into the kitchen, grabbed a pop from amongst the beer cans, then sauntered into the living room. An oversized t-shirt hanging on his lanky form with faded jeans a size too big held up by a too small belt that he had to make another hole in just to fit around his waist. "Dad...oh," he trailed off finally noticing the man his father was talking to. He cocked his head unsure of what to make of this arrogant man with too long auburn hair.

"Hello, you must be Joey, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Sandro, most call me Padrone."

Raising an eyebrow, he had muttered, "Master, huh?"

"Correct. As I am Master of my domain and my exclusive group."

His father sent him a pointed look causing him to drop the tough guy mask and smile politely. "I'm going to do some work with Sandro for some extra cash since we're tight on money, maybe we can get a new apartment rather than this dinky thing, but you need to be good and listen to him since he's going to help keep an eye on you. He has children your age so you can play with them rather than that group of no good thugs you've been seen around with." He had been skeptical but his father looked sober and his hand was empty of the usual beer can it held when at home. Maybe he'd get his father back if they accepted this Sandro guy. Then he noticed that they weren't alone.

Filled with shyness, a small girl peeked around the chair she hid behind. A ghost of a smile upon rosy lips. Under the window of the small apartment sat a little boy playing poker with a guy older than him. "My daughter, Marianna, she's ten so only a year younger than you. My son, Tonio, and he's nine, and our family friend, Ash. He's fourteen and takes care of Tonio for the most part." Then she had burst through the door, all smiles and laughter. "Miranda, aged fifth-teen years, and the oldest of our family section. Like Ash, Miranda is a friend, though I think of her as another daughter." She had tossed her blond hair back and locked hazels onto him. Anyone else would have gave him that look like he was some damn merchandise on a shelf, he'd give 'em hell.

"He's good, Padrone," she had said after her appraisal of him, then as if second guessing herself had studied him a bit more intently, then added, "Really good, can fight but his grades need improving. He'll do, especially teamed up with me since Ash has switched teams and now wants to be with Tonio at all times." Humor in her voice as if she knew some secret they had overlooked. All he saw was really good friends when he watched Tonio with Ash. She must've seen something more. They had accepted him as one of their own, trained him to be the best. To ignore the physical pain as well as mental, to lock and guard his secrets against enemies, and to run fast and be agile. He'd been graceful and skilled. Later on, in high-school, he'd recall that cat like agility and grace and wonder where the hell it went to since he seemed to trip over his own damn feet especially in front of Kaiba. As promised, Padrone helped him land a job as a paper boy and allowed him odd, small jobs to make money to help his dad afford a better apartment where he couldn't hear the neighbors as if they lived in the same room.

Andrea, a woman he loved more than his own mother and one of the few people to truly understand his pain, had been loving,considerate, and gentle as a mother then turned ruthless, cold murderess by the time he was fourteen. Perhaps she had killed before, yet he had never beheld her in action before then. He had still held on to the dream that she was a goddess in human form incapable of flaws and hatred. All his wistful, pipe dreams fluttered away on careless wings when he sat stunned watching her tie a man to a pole with barbed wire until he gave her the information she needed. She had used a small razor blade to inflict small, yet painful cuts until his information was clear. She had stabbed him over and over again, then just walked away to let him bleed to death. Hours later, Ash had stumbled upon his shocked form and dragged him away before he got caught. To Ash he had spilled his innermost thoughts on the event. How could she be so passive? How could the warm mother he knew become so cold? Why had she let him watch? Why not send him away beforehand? Ash had responded that it had simply been a lesson to be had.

He couldn't handle it, though. Throughout his fourteen years, he delivered drugs with no problem and obeyed the rule to never use himself, and learned to break a person physically and never shed a tear. Regrets are for people that are weak. But he regretted seeing his goddess disintegrate into a flawed woman. So, he had walked away and helped his dad acquire a new job in a new city with new adventures. Anything to escape the unemotional look in her eyes as that man died. He had understood the passion in Miranda's orbs when she took a life, knew the rage that consumed Ash while he killed, and he felt Sandro's heated disgust when he finally snuffed out a life. He didn't know, never wanted to understand, how a person could take a human soul and destroy it without feeling a single thing. He hadn't told Sandro they were leaving, yet the man knew. Had kissed his forehead for luck and sent him out like he always did.

Then he found the gang in that new city. He need the stability, that falsehood of family. They beat him till he could barely stand and Tristan only got it slightly easier since he was a local. The memories of those days fade in and out. Probably from having his head slammed into various walls, signs, and whatnot by the leader whenever he was upset. A year and a half they survived. Jumping people for cash, pick-pocketing the rich, yet he refused to target children or rape anyone. He and Tris got out just barely with their lives.

Still, he teased and hurt people that were weaker than him. Then Yugi befriended them. He and Tristan joined Yugi and Tea, then finally Ryou, and got dubbed by some people as the "Friendship Freaks" or "Geek Squad". He heard more names, but could care less. After all, his little buddy went on to become the King of Games. Somehow he convinced himself that he had to protect them, that he had to be the most loyal person he could be. He started to care again about himself and others to the point where he cared too much, felt too passionately. He relaxed to the point that though he carried the blade still, he no longer reached for it every time he crept down a dark alley. He helped his dad get on the Sober Wagon, then was there each time he fell off to help him back on. The high Ds to low Cs he came to accept metamorphosed into high Cs with an occasional B, and even an A in Gym. If lunch gave out a grade, he'd be top of his class. Every now and then, Miranda would call until finally the calls stopped. Occasionally he'd see the then teen aged Tonio with Ash. He was happy, he was in a good place and didn't hate school all that much anymore. Hated getting up early was all. But everything was all good. Then BAM!

He just had to run into the ICE PRINCE. Cold blues had stared up at him and it took him a few minutes to process that he had been laying onto of Kaiba. "Get off of me, mutt." He had while muttering curses and insults under his breath. He tried to recall where he'd seen the teen before besides here and at the Game Shop. He still couldn't believe the prick actually tore up Gramp's precious Blue Eyes. He watched the sauntering bastard for a minute trying to place that odd sense of deja vu before heading off to his classes.

"HOLY SHIT!" His teacher glared at him for intruding on her speech of verbs and nouns while Yugi's worried gaze caught his own. He heard snickering from Kaiba and for once ignored him since he was laughing too hard.

"Mr. Wheeler, do you want to explain why you disrupted my class with your outburst and foul language?"

"Nope, not one bit," he had replied between his laughter.

"Principal's Office, now," she had hissed pointing at the door.

Nodding he had swooped up his books, flashed a playful grin at his classmates, and mockingly bowed at the teacher before flipping her the bird which got him two detentions, laughing from fellow classmates, and Yugi's mega huge eyes widening even more with shock. He had skipped the principal's office for the roof and his laughter started up again with loud and raging force. "Too crazy. Ice Prick was in my kindergarten class? Bet he don't recall that one. " He had desperately sought his mother's help since this was when she still loved him and wanted the best for him, and she helped him pick out the best and unique Valentine's Day card ever. It just had to be different from the other ones he's give to his other classmates. No, this one had to be perfect. He had had a crush on that bastard when he'd been five. The last name had been different, but he'd recognize those blues anywhere. Shaking his head at the irony, it suddenly dawns on him what the Ice Prick had called him. "I'm not a dog!"

They had started their full on war that day. Purposely seeking one another to start arguments, calling one another names. He realized six months into those fights that he'd been attracted to Kaiba, hence the fact he just couldn't ignore his taunts and insults. He never bothered to remind Kaiba that he had been the one to give him a Valentine's Card, or that he remembered the sweet, shy boy he had been before. Eventually he had agreed to date Kaiba partially out of shock, mostly because he wanted to.

In the beginning, it had been fine. He had been okay with the few moments Seto could spare, keeping the relationship secret had been kinda fun, and he hadn't minded so much the sharp, curt way Seto would talk to him most days. Because on those few, precious days when Seto actually spent all day with him and treated him special, the sadness evaporated. He hadn't wanted their relationship to fail even though he knew he was doing most of the work to keep it afloat. He didn't want to be like his parents and split when the going got tough. He knew going into the relationship that it'd be hard. Seto's promises to make him happy, to spend his time with him whenever possible,and to cherish him were so endearing to him that he didn't realize how empty they were until after he had moved in.

They still had sex, though it had long lost it's intimacy and felt more like an obligation, and once a month one of them would make a romantic dinner for them to share. Then that stopped, too. Kaiba never came to bed to sleep, was always late, and missed five out of seven soccer games Mokie had played. He began to wonder if perhaps Kaiba had started cheating on him. Mokie told him how insane an idea that was, but after awhile even the boy's voice became pleading, questioning as if even he was suspecting his older brother of some wrong doing. He tried for dates, begged to at least tell his dad about them, but all he received for his pleas was a curt voice hissing that the CEO didn't have time to waste on a stupid date. Occasionally he'd hear Kaiba muttering to himself about how pathetic and stupid he was behaving, like a dog that got kicked too many times. Kaiba apologized without fail each time in his own way, never actually saying he was sorry, but he began to hate himself for forgiving the older male so easily. For two years he tried to make it work, telling himself over and over again that it'll get better with time, that Kaiba just has to get use to being with someone. On what would have been their second anniversary, he broke things off.

Heartbroken, he had arrived at Ryou's hoping that the soft spoken, sensitive male would accept him. He had caved four months earlier and told his friends which provoked another fight with the Kaiba Corp. CEO. "Joey?" No surprise, just concern. Bakura had even pause in his mutilation of cloth dolls that resembled classmates to nod at him. He had sunk into the couch next to Bakura until Ryou returned with a cup of hot chocolate. Comfort drink with some comfort food of ice cream and brownies. The gentler of the albinos had draped a blanket around his shoulders as if to ward off the chill he felt in the too warm room. Probably Bakura's preference. He had tried to hide the tears, the disappointment knowing the more vicious of the two may choose to use it against him.

"He doesn't care, Ry. He didn't even try to stop me." That had hurt more than anything else, that Kaiba hadn't cared enough about their relationship to even try to repair it.

"Joey, there's still hope. You left him that letter, right?" Hopeful cocoa eyes had peered up at him not willing to believe that Kaiba was so heartless as to just let the boy walk away without a backward glance.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." But still he couldn't sleep that night, or eat the delicious appearing dinner set before him, or concentrate on his homework even with Ryou's help.

He had stood by that tree all day, then finally when the sky was black and even the bravest souls rushed indoors, he made his way to Ryou's. Misery claimed him for weeks, his grades plummeted and his weight dropped from not eating. He couldn't sleep without crying his heart out to the point of exhaustion. When his father showed up, he figured someone must have called the man and told him of his son's predicament. "Get up, Joseph." He obeyed. His father never called him by his full name, not unless he was in serious trouble. "Snap out of it. You're my son, a fighter. If I can stay sober, then you can get over some asshole that didn't deserve you." He later found out that Ryou had called to give his dad the cliff-notes version and omitted Seto's name. He had gone home and by sheer luck discovered Celeste was terrified of the attic when she steadfastly refused to climb the narrow enclosed steps to get the fine china out. He moved his bed and belongings up to his new room and shoved the attic's belongings into his old room.

School had been torture especially the classes he had with Kaiba, but they didn't talk or acknowledge each other. He had graduated with good grades, managing a B average with a few As tossed, just to prove he could. He took the time to explain his and Seto's relationship to his father even if it took longer than expected between bites of his guilty pleasure/comfort food of chocolate eclairs that his dad bought just for him and the hot tears that unashamedly caressed his cheeks. "Son, maybe you should travel or something. Between that birthday money, that new investment of yours, and my job, you should have enough. It's easy to pretend to be happy, you're so good at it, but to heal you need space and time. I know you." He hadn't told his dad about owning Kaiba Corp, he kept silent to nearly everyone. It hurt him to pray on Seto's weakness but he needed that one last connection that would ensure the brunet never forgot who he let go. In a desperate move, he had cornered the vulnerable boy and coaxed him into signing the contract. In a more rational moment, he decided to be a silent figure and let Kaiba run the business as he always had. His dad had suggested a going away party, he had squashed the idea. Instead he played pin the tail on the map, and somehow landed on Wisconsin. He been hanging with Yugi and Yami when Mokuba's urgent call had come through begging him to see Kaiba at least one last time. He knew the boy had hoped that they'd get back together. A sad, terrible event that visit. He started walking towards the airport in a daze from the mansion when his phone rang and not recognizing the number he had answered.

"Hey, it's Joey."

"Hello, Joseph. Running away from your problems?"

"Mother." He had practically hissed out the response as his eyes darted around trying to figure out how she knew what was going on in his life. He later discovered that one of the maid's that worked for Kaiba had been a friend of his mother's and kept tabs on him just waiting for him to fail. Said maid was fired on Mokie's command.

"Yes, Joseph. Just like you're precious father, can't keep your lover happy. Couldn't satisfy him that way he deserved. Worthless, that's what you are. You'll never amount to anything but a common street rat."

He hung up before she could utter any more. Then Seto called, and he so wanted to return to him. To let someone else fix everything for once. He was always the protector, why couldn't someone save him for once. He had watched his father when he picked him up a few blocks away from the mansion. Just like his dad to trail after him even if he had said he'd do this on his own. He noticed the weary eyes, the trembling hands, the sweat on his brow. Understood that his dad was fighting the urge to pick up a bottle. In that moment he felt so proud of his old man, and told himself to toughen up. If his dad could endure that type of torment, then he could survive a wicked mother from hell and a broken heart.

"Dad?"

"Yeah, son?"

"I still love him."

"It'll hurt for a while. Even when you know you deserved better, you wish with desperate hope for that person to return."

"How'd you get over ma?"

"I haven't. Not yet, getting there."

"Oh. What about...?" He trailed off not wanting to say her name, as if he'd been tainted by just the word alone.

"Celeste? I love her, but nobody could take your ma's place in my heart. She bore me two, wonderful children, and I took our vows to heart."

"Dad, thanks for being there and understanding."

"Sure, kiddo." His father ruffled his hair as he had when he'd been a small child and somehow that one motion made him feel better.

Somehow everything had ended up like this. With him alone and hating it. He wills the phone to ring or for a knock to sound on the door. Anything so he can admit what a mistake it had been to think he could live without Seto. As if the man didn't matter so much. Seto was practically a necessity to life for him, right up there with eating and breathing and sleeping.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Rubbing tired eyes, Seto gazes at the various letters and numbers on his laptop screen. He glances out the window to see darkness enveloping the city. Stretching out the kinks, he glances at the clock. 3AM. Setting the electronic device aside, he finally closes his eyes hoping that a few minutes will be enough. If you return, then we are meant to be. He briefly wonders when he began to think of fate and destiny. _Magic is for fools, magic does not exist. _Everything has always been easier with the blond. He never realized how tedious his work had become until after Joey entered his life, but whenever he began a new project he felt excited. Only when he began the finalizing part, the dull endless amounts of paperwork, did he feel the strain of the day. Sighing he finds his thoughts drifting towards his childhood with his stepfather. Quickly he banishes the memories. Unbelievable how the man lived and breathed every word he said. _'Emotions are a weakness. Kaiba's are never weak. A man is never to be made a fool of. He must strive to be great and protect that greatness at all cost. Power is everything.' _Those words had echoed through the hidden speakers in his room while he slept until every word the man spoke was engraved into his mind. Or the times he was tied to the chair and forced to study everything from foreign languages to complex math problems. _'No one can love you. You have no heart. Kaiba's have no need for love. Love is only a devastating weakness. Such emotion can cripple a man and leave him a pathetic invalid. A real man shows no emotions. Emotions equal weakness and to be weak is to fail.' _Yet Joey had proved his stepfather's words to be untrue. His passion had only made him succeed, his love helped him conquer almost anything. Joey hadn't been weak. Just worn down to the point that he couldn't handle the emotions anymore and he had fled. "I have a heart," he states to the empty room knowing that the ache from it cracking is proof that he still feels something. Still, he holds on in vain to the hope that Joey will return. Turning down the sheets, he crawls into bed and frowns at how big and empty it seems. The darkness around him a kindred spirit to his suffocating soul. Finally sleep claims him, yet his stepfather's taunting voice follows him. _'Friends are only enemies with false smiles. Friendship means nothing, use people as a means to the end. Such weak fools waiting to be manipulated. People will sabotage you for you are far superior to them. You, my little genius, will be perfect. Perfection is all that is acceptable.' _ He doesn't understand, the nightmares had stopped for so long that the abrupt arrival of them startles him. He use to be terrified that he'd blink and his stepfather would once again be towering over him with a whip in hand. His fear of the man had decreased to the point where his name no longer sent shivers down his spine, but now that terror is back full force.

Tossing and turning in restless sleep full of nightmares, he's unaware that he's shouting. _'He never loved you. How could anyone ever love you? You're cold, untouchable. A Kaiba. No need for love or anyone else, you proved that to him multiple times. You must arbor weakness, and he is your weakness. You must resist temptation to become a simpleton.' _His shouts turn to screams as he watches his stepfather kill his beloved puppy.

"Big brother!" Shaking Seto awake, Mokuba stares wide eyed at the panic claiming his sibling within its vice grip.

"Joey?"

Startled as frantic blues see through him, Mokuba tries shaking his brother into reality.

"Joey?" Unseeing, his older brother reaches for the empty space beside him. Repeating the boy's name as if it's a sacred chant, Seto still can't see beyond the crushing darkness.

"Pick up the damn phone!" Tears streaking his cheeks, Mokuba cradles the phone between ear and shoulder. Voice Mail. "Crap, Damn you!" He tries again. It's 5 in the morning and for half an hour he attempted to coax his brother into a calmer state before dialing the familiar number. He knows it's only 4 AM in Wisconsin and that most likely Joey is asleep, but the boy always answers his phone for his calls. "Joey, answer your damn phone! What's the point of having the damn thing if..."

"Mokie? What's wrong?"

"Finally! Joey, he wont stop asking for you. He doesn't even know I'm there. He's having nightmares again. I can tell by the look on his face when he woke up." Frustration and fear creep into his voice.

"What can I do, Mokie?" Desperate despair in the blond's tone.

"Come home! You should have came with us! He wouldn't be like this if you had. Please, Joey, come home. We need you here."

Before Joey can respond, the phone goes dead. "JOEY? Joey?" He stares at the phone then his brother's closed door. "Big brother, something's wrong. Joey's phone went dead on me and he'd never hang up on me." Finally his brother's azure orbs clear. He sits on the bed next to his brother gazing at his clenched, bone white hands. "Bad connection, Mokie," his brother states matter of fact while he shakes his head and argues, "I called his home phone after getting voice mail."

"Try his cell again."

He uses his brother's cell phone to dial the number just in case it's his cell that's acting up. "Straight to voice mail." Once again he tries his own cell before using the land line on the bedside table. "Same," he states as Seto straightens the covers of his bed while he begins to pace the perimeter of the room. Rubbing tired and worried eyes, Mokuba watches his brother begin his ritual after a nightmare when Joey's not there to keep the demons at bay. Smooth the bed since sleep is next to impossible now, go into the bathroom to brush teeth and change, re-enter room in sweats and t-shirt to pick up any items that miraculously are out of place. Seto leaves for their personal gym a floor below and next to the room that houses the indoor pool. "Don't over exert yourself," he calls after his older siblings retreating back already knowing his words are in vain. Seto will workout till his muscles ache and burn, then struggle into the shower on legs barely able to hold his own weight.

Desperately he tries calling Joey's phone off every phone available including the emergency lines. "Joey?" Hope floods his voice as the ringing stops and he hears breathing on the other end.

"Not exactly. I have your precious Joey and I plan on destroying him."

"What? Why?"

"Because things will never be the same. I'm getting too old to think otherwise. He killed her, you know. I can't go back and bring her to life."

"Joey was living here still when she died. How can her death be his fault?"

"Doesn't matter. His father cheated, she died for it. Sins of the father and all that. You realize, until her I never felt any pain and now that's all I feel. It consumes me. Makes me so angry. I want him to feel that pain, that agony. Slow, torturous pain like a flame in a slow dance."

"Joey had nothing to do with his father's actions. It happened so long ago."

"If your beloved was murdered, would time matter to you? I can no longer do things over again, she's dead and there's no repeat button to press and give her life again."

"You said that. Where are you? Why are you doing this? Joey's a great person, he doesn't deserve this. He's human just like you and me, he feels pain. You think her death didn't affect him?"

"I'd kill your brother if I could. Joey's heart and soul rides in his hand even if every dream he had was crushed by those very hands. Enough. I grow bored with your voice. My time is sacrosanct. He'll be dead soon anyways. I'll take him and break him."

Racing into the gym, he finds his brother curled into the fetal position in a corner hidden from the windows with a speaker in his hands. "I designed it myself so I could listen in to the phone conversations. I didn't trust anyone, not even Joey. I had to know who kept calling and hanging up. Joey answered once and the man threatened him. He just laughed it off like he does everything else in his life. Make everything better by pretending nothing is wrong." Slowly a cold strength steals into Seto's orbs changing his features into something sharper, more sinister.

"We have to do something, Seto." _No one will ever love you like he did, don't you get it? Seto, don't shut us out! He needs your help now. _

"Enough, Mokuba. Go to bed, I'll deal with you in the morning," his brother hisses and glares daggers at him before adding, "I do not need him. He decided to fight this battle by himself so he can finish it."

Wincing at the impact of his brother's fury, he lowers his head, "It is morning. But he needs us. Maybe you don't need him, but I do. I need someone that actually likes spending time with me!"

His heart breaks as his brother stalks out the room muttering something about work. He follows to see if his brother will take the car or limo. He prays for his brother to take one of the cars. Stifling a gasp, he watches Seto unveil a dark blue Cobalt and rip the bright green ribbon off. _That was for Joey, he couldn't bring himself to even look at the graduation gift before today. _Tearing out of the garage, Seto narrowly avoids slamming into the fountain in their front yard. He rubs his eyes until the tears vanish. "What happened to the Seto that wanted to try and get his puppy back no matter what?" The memory the car stirs makes his heart break even more.

"Mokie, I want to get Joey a car. He's always wanted one. What type should I get him? Anything too expensive might make him uncomfortable." His brother had sounded so excited, so happy. It had been the day after Joey's birthday and he'd been passed out in bed still.

"He likes the Cobalt, Corvette, Camaro, Mustang, and..."

"Mokie, how'd you know all this?"

He had grinned mischievously before stating, "His eyes get excited and huge when he sees one." They hadn't realized how unhappy Joey had been at that point. The next week, Seto went off and bought the car and hid it beneath a tan cover knowing Joey never snooped in the garage. He had helped his brother with the ribbon a few days before Valentine's Day, but then Seto and Joey had got into a huge fight on the romantic day. So the present waited and was put off for graduation day.

"Charlie, Game Shop." He doesn't waste time on pleasantries, especially with the new driver. He misses Roland but the man's sister had taken ill and needed him there to help with the kids. Detesting the way the driver calls him Master Kaiba nearly as much as when some of the maids had called him Little Master, he snarls, "Hurry. I don't have all day!" Concern for his brother and Joey leaves him no choice but to ask his brother's rival for help. The Game shop arrives within his view and he smiles. This place never loomed, never felt formidable or untouchable. As he enters the shop, he comes to the conclusion that he's scared of his brother and frightened for Joey.

"Mokuba? Has Joey contacted you, too?" Tears unabashedly roll down Yugi's cheeks as his boyish face quivers with distress.

"Kinda. We lost connection."

"He told me he was sorry, that he loved us, and goodbye. Tristan called: he's here now, and said that Joey's more scared than he's ever heard him before. Then right after he said goodbye, Joey let out this heartbreaking scream." Yami steps forward taking his light into his arm trying to console him.

"He's in trouble, but even I can't get to him in time to save him," Yami explains.

Tristan saunters into the room looking as tough and pulled together as possible for someone with red rimmed eyes and cracked knuckles. His nails are chewed so low that blood seeps from them and distress laces as his words as he offers a name. "Andrea Botticelli."

Logging onto Yugi's computer, Mokuba feels expectant eyes upon him as he tries to locate the unlisted number. Slim fingers deftly slide over the keyboard. "Got it!" Tristan dials the number he reels off. Impatiently they wait grouping to form a circle around the pointy haired male like a pack of wild wolves. Only Marik and Bakura look ready to leap and tear him limb from limb if the information isn't satisfactory.

"Hello, ma'am, you don't know me but we both care about Joey. He's in trouble but we have no idea where to find him or how to reach him. Please, help him and give us a call back. Thank you."

All they can do is wait for her to get the message. The phone rings five minutes later stirring them all into action. "Hello?" Ryou's polite voice fills the air and he flashes a thumbs up before tossing the phone onto speaker. "Joey is in dire trouble. He called each of us to say goodbye, then we heard this god awful howl of pain." Malik draws closer and takes Ryou's free hand in a sign of comfort,

"Of course, I feared as much. I'll find him, don't worry about that. Shall I call when I discover him and bring him to safety," a woman's voice soothes from the other side of the phone.

"Yes, please. Thank you very much."

"She's going to get him. She has to, she sounds to determined not to," Ryou whimpers as he trembles.

"It'll be okay, Ryou," Tristan states clasping him on the shoulder while ignoring the glare Malik sends his way. "The way Joey talked about her, she's a tough one. Worse even than the man he called Padrone."

"I have to tell Seto. He's not acting himself." He leaves them to suffer together as he wonders if he should even try to visit his brother. Kaiba Corp looms in his eyesight. His usual joy at seeing this place is dulled by formidable aura surrounding the place. Feels more like a dungeon, then his brother's work place. "Big brother," he calls out tentatively entering the office, but the male ignores him. "Seto," he tries again. Still all that greets him is the typing of keys. "Kaiba," he states as coldly as possible with a glare to rival his brother's.

"What do you want? I have work to do. I shouldn't have slacked off so much for that mutt."

As he recalled, Seto barely took any time off for Joey. "What the hell is wrong with you? That mutt is Joey! You love him, you told him so! He might be dead!" The last word he barely chokes out not wanting to believe the possibility that the blond could meet his demise so early in his lifetime.

"Does it look like I give a damn? Sorry, but I have more pressing matters at hand."

Steeling himself, he backhands his older brother. "I would understand if you just didn't want to see him and sent your support anyways. I'd understand if you were trying not to break down and go after the man that has him yourself. I don't understand how you could become some coldhearted monster. A carbon copy of **him." **

Disbelief settles in cold blues before anger consumes them in a cold fire. "Get out." It's said in an eerily calm tone. Nearly a whisper.

"Planned on it. I envied you what you had with him. I looked up to you. You were the greatest man on earth. I loved you, big brother, and I want the old you back."

"There's no such thing as love, Mokie," Seto states dejectedly before focusing his attention back on the computer.

"I'll let you know what I find out, Seto."

Blues meet his orbs for a flicker of a minute but he spies that glimmer of love peeking through the icy mask. With hope sliding into his heart, he heads home to await the news. _I told you, Joey, that this would end in disaster if you didn't come home. Why doesn't anyone listen to me? I can't lose you, Joey. If I lose you, then I lose Seto I don't wanna be alone. Please, make it home so we can be a family again._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Groaning Joey cracks his yes open and draws in a sharp breath a pain echoes through his body. _Where am I? _His head pounds and he feels dried blood on his cheek. Eyeing himself in the mirror conveniently hanging across from him, he holds back a whimper. On his naked form lies various brands from an iron poker. Bitterly he recalls talking to all his friends and saying goodbye before being burned by the make shift branding device. Malik and Marik granted him two S symbols. Ryou and Bakura equaled two Ks. Yugi and Yami were the other two K brands. And poor Tristan who sounded like he'd be sick had been the first and the P symbol had been seared into his flesh for him. The Ks litter his chest, the S symbols look out from each thigh, and the P dominates his stomach. A dark bruise covers his side and his ribs scream in agony. His lip is busted and his left eye is already swelled shut. He takes pride of the blood on his knuckles from getting that prick a few times with a good amount of punches. Must have hit his head pretty hard to make him pass out like that, though.

Said prick saunters into his field of vision. He's tugged up from the chair and he wobbles on unsure legs that are tied tightly together. He struggles against the handcuffs linking his wrist together. The man tugs his arms above his head and hooks the small linking chain connecting the metal bands digging into his flesh onto a hook swaying from the ceiling. He spies the weapon of choice and recognizes it to be one of Miranda's. Two thin whips braided together with a strand of barbed wire. The makeshift torture device sings across his back. He holds back tears and a cry of pain as the barbed wire tears into his flesh while the whip part leaves welts. He hisses as something cold trickles down his back and the smell of lemons engulfs his senses. Lemon juice? Stinging, agonizing pain. Unbearable. A metal baseball bat slams against his leg. One. Two. Three times and your leg is out of the ball game. Surprising how his humor is still in tact as bone cracks. Screaming he shifts his weight to his good, right leg as his vision blurs. There's a tunnel ahead. Instinctively he knows if he reaches that tunnel then he'll be okay. Better than okay, great. No more pain.

Bathed in golden sunlight, she appears a goddess. Onyx locks shimmering around her smooth face as eyes the color of coal shoot deadly sparks. "Andrea," he whimpers but the tunnel is so tempting now. Gorgeous goddess with her body hugging red dress holding a shiny gun. He half expects lightning to shoot from her fingertips. Then he reaches the tunnel. Visions of Seto laughing. Images of Seto in peaceful slumber. Pictures of Seto smiling as sunlight shimmers down upon him. Special sight of Seto pushing the laptop aside to steal hugs and feverish kisses.

"Joey, can you hear me?" _Yes, but I'm not coming back. Only pain back there. _"Joey, the doctors are going to take care of you. Is there anyone I can call for you?" Her voice sounds distant, as if he's underwater. Seto, he wants to tell her but without hesitation he walks deeper into the tunnel. Away from the real world. Away from abandoning mothers, beautiful killers, majestic men, and cold sapphires. "I wish you'd talk to me." _No, no talking. Hurts too much to talk, to focus on you._

*********

"He's stable, but he's been tortured."

Mokuba listens to Malik's strained voice and inquires, "How bad?"

"Cuts from either barbed wire or razor blades, welts, brands, bruises, left leg broken in three places. He's in a coma."

Weird to hear all this said in such a matter of fact way that reminds him of a weather man, but Malik's eyes reveal his true turmoil.

"Did they get who hurt him?"

"Dead when cops arrived. Was Lorenzo from what the lady said."

"She killed him?"

'Figures so."

He glances at his brother's bedroom door wondering if he should enter. Only noon and already his brother is home. Locked away and closed off from the world. It had taken Andrea nearly two hours to track down Lorenzo, but he had wanted to torture Joey for hours until he begged for death. She had so much as told them that. No use sparing them the details when they might be the only ones to get Joey to wake up.

"How's everyone holding up, Malik?"

"Ry and Yugi are wrecks. Yami is beside himself. Tristan is muttering death threats and unsuccessfully trying not to break anymore inanimate objects. Bakura is desperately trying to console Ry-Ry while wishing the asshole was alive so he could teach him the real meaning of torture. Marik's on a comfort food mission with grandpa so he don't frighten anyone even more. Grandpa closed the shop for the day. Tea just arrived, her frantic tears ain't any help. We all loved Joey in our own way, he was just fun to tease, you know? He was so loyal, and you know if any of us had been in that situation he'd have come and tore the torturer to pieces no matter what obstacles were in his way."

"And you?"

"Barely hanging in there. Keeping up the brave front for Ry-Ry. It's hard, usually he's the one soothing you with hi sweet voice. And Yugi, he actually yelled at Yami for his inability to convince Joey to let us all stay before bursting into tears. I never realized before just how incomplete our group felt without Joey before we almost lost him for good."

"I..I have to go tell Seto now, but I'll call back soon. We should go visit him, let him know we care and support him."

"Later, Mokuba."

He hangs up, takes a deep breath to steady his nerves, and knocks on Seto's door. "Big brother?" Sighing he uses his key to enter the room. The rooms dark, drapes drawn and lights off. Turning on the dim, bedside lamp, he gazes down at his brother. So frail, so unlike the brother he was use to. Yet so much better than that man with his brother's form that had scared him earlier.

Azure orbs blink up at him as if trying to recall some intangible memory. "He's in a coma. I'm going to go visit him with or without you."

"Who?" Genuine confusion.

"Joey."

"Oh, that cute boy from my class. He gave me a Valentine's Day card. Mama said that he must think I'm special since it's the only card that said I LOVE YOU."

"Seto, you're not in Kindergarten anymore. You're not six."

Sincere doubt.

"Yes, I am. How'd you get to be so big? You look like Mokie, but he small. Real small."

"You don't talk like a six year old nor look like a normal six year old."

A slight frown, sad eyes on the verge of tears.

"But I am normal. Just cause I talk good don't mean I not."

"Seto, we have to get on the jet and go to the hospital."

"Nope. No like hospitals," Seto states stubbornly with a slight childish lilt to his voice.

"We have to. Joey's there."

Watery, pained filled eyes meet his.

"My Joey. Little Joey with messy blond hair. His mommy brought him lunch. He forgot. Again. I'd share mine with him, but he said I need to eat more. Too thin."

"Yes, Seto, your Joey."

"Master Kaiba?" Seto startles away from the speaker next to the bed. Glaring up at the intruding, new voice, Seto sticks his tongue out.

"Relax, Seto." His brother grins faintly and visibly calms down. "Charlie, send the limo to the Game shop and pick up everyone there up then come get Seto and me," he replies back taking Seto's hand and holding it like he would for a scared child.

"Who's Kaiba, Mokie?"

"Don't worry about that for now, Seto."

"Papa said he'd make pancakes this morning. We have to eat before we go anywhere."

Tears threaten to spill as he cries out, "Our parents are dead, Seto." He barely recalls his parents, doesn't want to listen to Seto talk about them as if they're still alive. His brother breaks into instant sobs and he soothingly rocks him as best he can. "Seto, we need Joey back. He makes you a better person. He completes our family. He loves us unconditionally."

Twenty minutes later and Bakura is busting into the room while Ryou halfheartedly scolds him. "Bunny," Seto asks excitedly reaching out to touch Bakura's apparently bunny ear like fluffs of hair. "Look like bunny ears," Seto adds. Bakura glares at the boy sending him diving under the covers to hide.

"Calm down, 'Kura," Ryou mumbles drying his damp face with his sleeve since his tears had temporarily subsided. Yugi looks pale as a ghost while Yami mostly supports his weight, and Malik looks ready to break down any second allowing Marik to hug him.

"We can head out this afternoon on the jet. I need to get ahold of Joey's father first. We need Joey transfered here as soon as possible," Mokuba states wondering when he had become the adult in this dysfunctional family. Finally after he can get a few minutes alone, he curls up on the floor and sobs until his throat his raw and he's left hiccuping. It had taken two tries to locate Joey's dad, but finally they got the correct work number. He knew better than to even try and call the mother so he quickly wrote an email to Joey's sister. Gulping down a soda he had hid in his room, he scrubs his face in his bathroom and attempts to look like he's not a complete mess. It won't do to have reporters catching them off guard, especially in the state Seto's in.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Dragging a grown boy kicking and screaming through a hospital is not how Joseph Wheeler Sr. expected to spend his day. No, he had expected to go to work then come home to a house a bit too quiet without his son there and go to bed with a woman he loved. But all that changed the moment he heard the news. He had left work and arrived at the mansion in record time to join his son's friends on their way to a private airport. The entire time he had silently repeated his mantra ALCOHOL WONT SOLVE ANYTHING. Nor had he expected for the first time he met Joey's now ex boyfriend to be under these circumstances. So far, he is a long ways from impressed. He just can't see what his son saw in this boy with enough mood swings to make his head spin.

He deposits the man in the chair farthest from the bed his son lies on. Finally he gazes down upon his child. Shock as he spies the cast encasing his left leg, distress at seemingly forever shut eyes. His little boy's entire torso is bandaged. Tears his soul in to millions of pieces to see his headstrong son looking so vulnerable. "Joey, daddy's here. How are you, son? I came with your friends. I met a certain someone you failed to introduce me to. I'm not mad, I understand why you kept your secrets. He's a bit odd. I'm not sure if I like him." Sighing he wipes the tears away and grins at the bruised knuckles with a sense of pride only a father knows. "Put up quite a fight, huh? That's my boy. I left Celeste behind, I know you don't get along well. Joey, you really should come back home. Your old man needs you if only so I can eat something that isn't takeout or overcooked." Browns only a shade darker than his son's turn on the other male. "Talk to him," he states firmly as the male fidgets like a child in the principal's office.

"He sleeping," the boy replies with a pout and a eyebrow raised skeptically. An odd combination of man and child.

"He'll hear you, son."

Confusion sweeps over the boy's face as he argues, "You're not daddy."

"No, but I am his." He resists the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration.

A grin upon the slight boy's face as he asks, "You absolutely sure he'll hear?"

"Yup."

He watches as the boy nervously steps up to the bed. For a second clear blues glance back at him regretfully before that distant look reclaims them. "Joey? Thank you for the card. Valentine's was nice, you made it so." He pauses and gently touches the blond's bruised cheek somewhat surprised at the familiarity in the gesture. "You're even prettier than before. I hate these places, but your dad made me come. Not that I didn't want to see you, just scared. Hate shots. Did you get shot? Hope not. I got you a gift. Smells nice. A white rose, seemed the thing to do." Stalling he checks on the boy's father to find him staring out the window. "I like you. Mama called it Puppy Love. I guess that'd make you my puppy, right?" Gently he presses his lips to soft petal of light pink. "Don't hate me. Daddy said that's how he shows mama he cares. I wanted you to know I care."

"We have to go, the others want to see him."

He pouts as Joey's daddy leads him out of the room, and inquires, "Will I see him later?"

"Maybe, depends on the doctor's orders."

"I want to." He frowns as two starfish haired boy's enter his puppy's room. "Don't like 'em."

"Joey likes them. They get their turn to see him just like everyone else. We have to share."

"Don't wanna share."

His smile returns when Mokie bounds over to them. "Big brother, I had hot cocoa and chicken. I even ate my veggies." His baby brother's eyes shine faintly with his turmoil even if his voice is excited.

"Chocolate. I like chocolate. Can we?" Excited blues meet warm browns.

"Let's go. They'll let us know when we can see him again. Mokuba will wait for us in the waiting room," Joey's dad explains wondering how he had been convinced to watch over the strange acting CEO.

Joseph feels a smile tugging at his mouth as the boy returns to the table with a tray. Chocolate milk, chocolate cake, chocolate milk. "Where's your actual food?" Reminds him of scolding Joey. Frowning the boy wanders back to the small line and brings back a small bowl of chicken soup. "Do you recall dating my son? Two years together is quite a feat at your age."

"We dated? What's dating?" Something nags at the back of Seto's mind, a flash of warmth and tenderness and a more vicious stab of honey orbs darkening with disappointment once again.

"Do you remember high school at all?"

"Nope, too young to go. Start first grade soon."

"Joey loves you."

Tilting his head, Seto questions, "Like I love Mokie? Or like daddy and mommy?"

"Perhaps we should talk about this later."

Not understanding the man's unease, he states, "When I'm older, right. That's the excuse daddy gives when he thinks I'm too little."

"Uh...sure." Spearing a piece of chicken with his fork, Joseph considers the male across from him noting the gleam of intelligence and the air of authority that remain despite the childish demeanor.

*********

"Hey, Joey, it's Yugi. It's all better now. No one can hurt you anymore. You can come home. Grandpa and I discussed about possibly having you move in until you recover, we just need your opinion. You can work in the shop as payment for room and board if you want." Hesitating briefly he decides to cautiously hug his friend. "I need you to cheer for me when I duel. Your friendship and heart makes me so much stronger." Watery orbs glance at Yami as the slightly taller male states, "You believe when no one else does. You're a great person, the best friend anyone could ask for. We'll come back tomorrow."

"Any change?" Shaking his head Yami drops into the seat next to Malik with a weary sigh. He gestures for Ryou to go visit their friend.

"Get your ass out of that damn bed. Your ex thinks he's a kid. If he calls me bunny again, I'm gonna pound him into the concrete," Bakura growls. His orbs soften as his light squeezes his hand.

"He wont hurt Kaiba. I mean Seto. He doesn't remember his stepfather or your relationship. We're trying to make our visits short so he don't hold a temper-tantrum. Your dad is stepping in as his caretaker. Bakura and I are going to Egypt to help my dad on one of his digs. He wants to show me the ropes and hopes to persuade me to be his partner. I hope you wake up before I go so I can say goodbye. I'd feel just terrible if I left without being able to tell you bye. I'm sorry we weren't here to protect you. I know Bakura and Marik would have had no qualms about getting their hands a bit dirty." Sighing he nods as if in silent conversation with the blond. "You'll come back when you're ready to."

Next, Marik and Malik enter the male's room. "I fried the microwave at the house, Isis banned me from the kitchen. I scared a few nurses, too easy. Started a food fight by flinging mashed potatoes at Yami, am no longer allowed in the cafeteria. Food sucks anyways," Marik explains with a maniacal laugh.

His purple orbs watch as Malik brushes Joey's hair back to have a look at the shallow cut near his temple. "He would have died had he landed differently. We wouldn't have Joey. That's probably not something he wants to hear. Um, if it's any consolation, Andrea said that the dude had a few nasty bruises, a busted nose, and missing teeth that you knocked out. Never knew you could fight like that."

"Boys?" They raise their heads to meet cool ebony. "May I?" Nodding they leave Joey's rescuer with him. "My darling, my baby boy. This is not how I pictured us seeing each other again. I know you left because of me the first time. I'm not sure what you're running from this time; though, and that frightens me. I feel like I've lost one of my own children. Tonio and Ash are cutting their trip short. Marianna said she'll come visit as long as her father isn't here at the same time. I met Mr. Kaiba. He's a lovely boy. More than a bit troubled, but he'll pull through. He's a fighter. It bothers me that both of you had break downs at roughly the same time. I could have protected the both of you had you only asked. You should have gone home with him." The muffled sound of a child heading into a screaming fit interrupt her thoughts. "Speaking of the devil." Idly she traces Joey's cheek with her fingertips. "I love you, Red Eyes. If only I had protected you better."

"NOW! I want to see him now! How retarded can you people be?" Seto rushes into the room with jealous blues and another rant prepared on his tongue.

"He's all yours. Always," she whispers before taking her leave.

"Always and forever, pup." It's a faint whisper, but she hears him. Take care of him, he's too special not to have someone to love him, she thinks as she glances one last time at the couple.

The brief moment of clarity is gone by the time Joseph enters the room with a nurse. "Visiting hours are over," the nurse explains and he glares coldly at her unaware of how potent the expression on his face is. The poor woman is practically shaking in her practical shoes.

"He's Seto Kaiba. CEO of Kaiba Corp. Name your price," he hears Mokuba argue fiercely and smiles into Joey's neck.

"He can not sleep in the same bed. He could pull out the tubes or injure the patient even more."

Thinking quickly, he looks down at the puppy and inquires, "May I have a cot next to his bed? I don't want to leave him alone."

"Fine," she concedes.

"Seto's not to be disturbed. No reporters whatsoever. If he wants anything, you shall get it. If my demands are not met, I will make your life hell, am I clear?"

The nurse nods mutely at Mokie and a surge of admiration enters his heart. "Also, Joey's dad and I shall stay also."

"There's not enough room, sir."

Odd to hear his little brother referred to with that title.

"We'll crash in the waiting room. Seto and Joey are my top priorities."

"Deal."

"Do I have to get out of the bed now," Seto asks softly unaware of the pleading look in his blues.

Shaking his head, Joseph raises a hand at the nurse and flashes a charming smile. "He's not squirming or putting any weight on Joey. I'll make sure he gets out when he's sleepy." The nurse nods with a blush staining her cheeks before she hustles out of the room.

"Joey? Your daddy said you love me. I don't know what love is, but sometimes I feel as if I understand. It's weird scary. Mokie says I'm not six but I feel like I am. Well, usually I do. A few times I get glimmers of something else. Will you wake up soon? It's no fun when you don't respond. You beat up this kid for me once. He pushed me off the swing. My knees were scraped and bleeding. You hit him. The teacher scolded you both." Running a hand through silky, blond hair, Seto smiles. "You don't have to be scared. I'll beat up the big meanie for you." Checking to make sure no one can hear him, he adds, "Mama use to sing to me when I was scared. When she's not home, I hide beneath the bed and count to ten. I like numbers, they help calm me down. Mokie took my wallet or i'd show you the picture of us together. How I s'pose to know you can't toss all that money and plastic cards on the table?" He keeps talking, only breaking to have dinner and find juice. Yawning he passes out in Joey's bed mindful of his injuries only to be startled awake by the sudden lack of warmth. Joey's dad nods towards the cot before laying him down. He grins. He likes Joey's dad. He keeps the monster away, the one that is taunting him now and threatening to take over. Finally sweet oblivion soothes him as he surrenders to sleep once again.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A/N- the - blah, blah, blah is Joey writing on a notepad.

Always the same. For three and a half years, the same thing day in and day out. Locked away in his coma, Joey never responds to their voices. "Joey, Joey! Happy Birthday!"

"Seto, don't jump on him," Mokuba orders tossing his dark hair up into a ponytail wondering where this bout of hyper energy came from. Sometimes a stoic brunet sat near Joey while talking nonstop but in a steady voice, and other times this extremely childish brunet took claim and his voice fluctuated. He likes the somewhat quieter version of his brother, the one that seems more real, yet usually Seto's only like that when Joseph is around. "You be good for Joe, okay? I'll be home as soon as this stupid banquet is done with."

"You're always gone."

Mokuba briefly wonders how often had he said those same words to Seto when their roles were reversed. How many times had Seto seen those angry eyes and heard the sullen tone? Did he feel this guilty? "Someone has to run Kaiba Corp." Just as suddenly the betrayal flees from the twenty-one year old man's expression and a bright smile replaces it.

"I'll stay with Joey, then. It's no biggie."

Positioning himself on the bed, Seto takes Joey's hand within his own and begins, "Ryou called, said they're coming home next week. And Malik wanted us to know that college parties rock. He and Marik had been staying at the dorms but got kicked out recently for having too many parties. Yugi owns the shop now since Gramps is too busy with his lady friend. Yami wanted me to tell you that you were right, blue snow-cones are way better than red ones. I brought you a rose. I know, I know. I've brought you a rose every day for the past three and a half years, but this one is different. It's a red rose." Silence in the room as he pauses. This room which he doesn't recognize as his own, but as Joey's. The King sized bed that had been his is replaced by a small hospital bed with a pole beside it to hold up the bags of nutrients and the tubes that are in the blond. A private nurse will come soon to check on him. He grins at the photos of the two of them, refusing to acknowledge why most of them had been put away. The ache comes back whenever he thinks on it, and that makes the force within him stronger. Yet, the room is blue. Dark blue, plush carpet. Royal blue walls. Midnight blue ceiling. The trim is all a cream color to offset the darkness of the room. Somehow he recalls that Joey's favorite colors are red and green. As if that recollection is strong enough, he grows silent as the force takes over.

"I love you, puppy. Always and forever." Seto sets the rose down and adds, "I know I love you, I really hope when you wake up that you love me, too." He toys with the blond's shoulder length hair as the force abates and he's relieved again. "I've trimmed your hair once a year, but wanted to leave it long enough for you to choose what y

you want to do. I'll give you your sponge bath! The nurse will be leaving for the night after she checks everything. I'll be gentle, promise." His excitement nearly doubles with the thought of taking care of the blond by himself. Azure orbs widen as fingers twitch within his hand. "Joey?" Weakly the blond's pale hand squeezes his. Slowly amber orbs gaze into his own. "JOEY! You came to me, you came back! You heard me, not him, but me! You're probably thirsty, I'll call the doctor then find your dad. He should be somewhere around here."Patiently he sits next to the bed as the doctor overlooks Joey then pulls Mokuba aside to talk. Confusion darkens amber to a light, chestnut brown. "Mokie's CEO. I had to sign some papers and files for him," he quickly explains with a careless shrug. A faint nod. "Joey, will you stay? Mokie's gone an awful lot and I get so lonely. I'm not allowed to go outside anymore, not after I bit Yami in the park 'cause he wouldn't get me ice cream." Tentatively Joey reaches for the pen and notepad next to the bed.

-Where Am I?

"My home, silly."

-Why are you acting like this?

"I'm not. Are you mad?

-No, Kaiba.

"I don't like that name, Joey."

-Don't get upset. How old are you?

"Nine, duh."

-Today's my birthday. You said so. How old am I?

"Twenty-one, why?"

-Curious.

"Curiosity killed the cat."

-Satisfaction brought it back.

"I missed you."

-Ditto.

. I hated the o"I like you."

-Always and forever, right?

"Guess so."

-Kid, I want Seto Kaiba back.

"I am Seto."

-In a way, yes. In many, not at all.

"What did I do wrong?"

-Nothing, but I can't be with you if you're nine.

"Why not?"

-It's wrong.

"Your daddy lied."

-I do love you.

"Then what's the big deal?"

-Why the one red rose?

"Because I like you."

-And?

"I'm not sure."

-It's my birthday.

"I know, silly."

-Kaiba gave me a red rose on my seventeenth birthday, and let me be dominate. The only time he relinquished control was on my birthday. The red rose was symbolic of his love and the strength it gave him to overcome his fear.

Joey knows the words on the pad can't convey his joy, his regrets, his heartache, his love. The bitterness and the awe those words encompass.

The boy that resembles Kaiba only shrugs with a slight, confused smile.

-What type of flower do I receive when I'm sick?

There's a moment when clear azure orbs find his. "An orchid, and when you're sad various colored lilies. This wont last." Nodding Joey sinks into the lips hungrily overtaking his own. Just as suddenly, Seto pulls away with a wince.

"Joey? My head hurts. The force keeps pushing." The boy pouts as the blond looks away with tears clinging to the lashes closed over those glorious, emotional honey orbs. "I made you sad," the Seto look alike says softly as if he can't comprehend what he did to hurt the blond.

Sipping his water slowly, Joey tries his voice out yet it comes out raspy, "I want Kaiba."

"He doesn't want to remember, son."

"Dad?" Holding onto his father tightly, he pleads, "Take me home, I...I can't stand this."

"Joey, relax. Don't rush the whole speaking thing,"his father states, his warm browns wandering between his son and Seto. Suddenly the brunet no longer seems like a lost child, but a brilliant prodigy.

Cringing Joey looks away as the doctor removes the tubes and does a quick stitch job. "You should stay and rest. Get your strength back. Start on a liquid diet, then slowly move onto solids," the doctor instructs while Joey rolls his eyes and stretches his heavy muscles slowly. "Take your time to adjust," the doctor warns.

Hesitantly Seto helps Joey stand up and practically carries him to the bathroom. Anger and frustration at seeing his puppy so weak. Standing behind the blond to help support his weight, he watches Joey eye his reflection critically.

"There was an accident. I remember them telling me about it while I held Mokie. The car got stuck on the tracks and my parents couldn't get out on time. They died on impact. I hated the orphanage, the nuns wanted to separate Mokie from me. They kept alluding to how I was a soul sucking vampire. I was scared and confused. I never told anyone that before."

Honey orbs lock with cerulean as he whispers, "I'm sorry."

Kissing Joey's cheek, he shrugs adding, "It's okay." Bitterly he wonders how long it'll last this time before his defense mechanism slams back into place. "I'm trying, puppy. I don't know how to turn it off, or how it happened. I was so upset with everything and overwhelmed by sadness and guilt then suddenly I no longer had to deal with anything. I'm trying so hard because I want to keep you with me."

Twisting in Seto's arms with a bit of effort and help, Joey looks up at him and weakly grins. "I'll stay, Seto. Just try to come back."

"Pup, why'd you leave? The doctors called it a self induced coma."

Refusing to move; though his legs ache, Joey wraps his arms even more firmly around Seto's neck, and admits, "The pain was too intense. For the first time, I was completely alone. Then seeing that tunnel, all I could think was _Hey, look, a glowing escape. Can't be that bad._ Then I saw you. Outside was pain, in there I was safe and I wasn't alone. It was like a dream." Wincing as his legs throb with pain, Joey stills Seto's movements and shakes his head. "If we stay, maybe it'll last longer. I heard you. Everyday rambling on like some happy kid so I stayed away. I heard the faint disappointment, but the happiness out weighed it. And I heard the others. I listened as Yugi pleaded, Yami demanded, Tea cajoled, Tristan threatened, Ryou apologized, Bakura yelled, Marik argued, and Malik patronized quite loudly. Then I paid attention as my dad reasoned with everyone, sent Ryou and Bakura back to Egypt,and took control of the situation all while keeping track of how long he had been sober. My dad was strong again and I couldn't steal that away from him."

"Why now?" Confused yet crystal clear blues find and hold serious amber's.

"The dream started to not be enough. I started to notice the difference between dream Seto, kid Seto, and the real you. The voices got clearer, louder. Then you said you loved me. Kid Seto seemed embarrassed by love, and dream Seto was unable to love me." Hugging the blond tighter, Seto pushes away the pressure in his head to stay focused.

"Sandro paid a great deal of money to get you safely transported here. It was complicated."

Shaking his head slowly, Joey nuzzles Seto's neck whispering, "Guilt since he is Padrone and I am his. I heard Tonio as he talked about Ash, Italy, and the choir. Anything but his parents. Then he got started on you. All I listened to was how he thinks I deserve better and that he wants me to come home with him so he can find a suitable man for me. I tuned him out, I know he felt horrible about me being hurt since I'm considered family. Ash silenced him, but added that if you hurt me again he'd kill you himself. That was not an empty threat. He would, and he'd get away with it. I know they only mean the best, but they're so aggravating sometimes."

Clutching Seto even tighter, Joey backs p so he can sit on the sink counter. "But Marianna, she's a doll, just talked on and on about how glad she was that I found love. She likes you."

"Puppy, it's hurting so I wont be able to hold on much longer." Lips frantically crush against the blue eyed male's and desperate hands trace his features.

"I love you, Seto."

"Always and forever, pup."

Stepping back, Seto watches as his puppy squeezes his eyes shut.

"Joey?" A slight childish whine erupts in his voice as honey orbs glance at him with a hollowness.

"Seto, go play your games. Joey needs to rest," Mokuba commands.

Finally Joey's orbs focus on the boy. Nearly as tall as himself stands a man. Long, black hair stylishly layered and cool blue-grey orbs. Childish softness sharpened into handsome angles. "You look nearly as good as Seto," he admits as the male hugs him enthusiastically.

"I feel like I've aged ten years. An hour, that's the longest that I've had my brother in over three years. During that hour, He checked over my work at KC. He observed my report cards and played a few games with me. The last twenty minutes we spent with you. He held your hand, told you he regretted only getting a white rose but felt it would be inappropriate to bring a red rose. That was a year ago. What I remember most about that hour is how he apologized to your dad for behaving like a spoiled brat.

"I'm so sorry, Mokie. I had no idea how much time had passed. I thought I could handle it all myself."

"Just like Seto. Thanks for having the insight to leave KC in my care."

"I wrote it up and had it legalized the day I bought the company. I always intended to sign it over to a Kaiba, whether to you or one of your children, just not Seto. He'd just work himself to death, so I left it to you if I became incapable of handling the company or I died. I hoped it would be later in life so you could graduate first. Seto was kept on as CEO because I don't have that drive."

"Your dad helped those first two years. He acted as my voice when no one would listened to me, then my ears and eyes when I was accepted grudgingly."

"Yeah, he has a Masters in Business," Joey states proudly.

Taking a deep breath, Mokuba releases the blond and states, "It'll be difficult dealing with Seto. He wont be himself, sometimes he's a complete stranger even to me. He'll talk all the time, often repeating himself, and half the time he wont make any sense."

Slowly amber orbs drift shut and he wonders how he can be so tired after sleeping so long. No tunnel, no Seto. Just blissful, dreamless oblivion. He hears Mokie whisper, "Good night," as he tucks the covers around him.

***********

Walking with a spine of steel, he bitterly wonders if his big brother had ever felt like an Undertaker as CEO. He had just fired yet another betrayer and was on his way to check on Seto. Sighting he thanks whatever deity had sent Yugi and his friends into his path since he's left with some of his original optimism. "They'll be so excited," he says to himself as he opens the door to the guest room Seto had taken over. He frowns at the games tossed around the room. The TV is broken and he doesn't even want to know what the boy threw at him. "I thought he'd love me like this more. If I was more friendly, if I smiled more, if I talked to him. He doesn't even like me. No use trying to say otherwise. I saw his eyes, like I'm so type of annoyance for him to brush aside."

"You're not Seto at all, are you?"

"Just now figured that out. He was a weak fool, he let me in and I tried so hard to be good Seto and love Joey, but no, that measly dog can't even love me back. Seto use to see me, he would coo and giggle. We would play, then you came and took him away."

"Who are you?"

"His double."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Bold Italic is Seto's thoughts.

Bold is Joey's. If bold or italic isn't present due to formating, then...(Seto's thought) ~Joey's thoughts~

Booting up his laptop, Mokuba calls up the others and explains that Joey is awake. Ignoring the calls from work, he pounds out his frustration on the keys until he finds the information he is working for. Seto's birth announcement. He finds it and stares at the photo of a woman holding a baby with a bright smile and glazed over eyes, distant and sad. He doesn't recognize her, nor does he remember the man next to her. Biting his lip, he recalls how she smelt like lavender and dish soap and how the man had a low voice that comforted him and his brother after a bad dream. Logging off he glares at the device.

"Just ignore Seto and go see Joey, he needs the support. I have to go." Swiftly he weaves in and out of traffic until he finds the orphanage. Seto steadfastly refuses to come near the place and he barely remembers his stay here, yet each year they give a generous amount of money to this orphanage and various others as charity. A nun strides up to him with a smile as snow crunches beneath her face.

"May I help you?"

"I hope so, or I am doomed," he states cringing as the tone is a tad overly dramatic even to his ears. What's next? Flaring trench coats? Thankfully he had never taken up an affection for those long coats his brother constantly wore. "Did my brother, Seto Kaiba, have a twin?" He doesn't back down from her open hostility. As soon as she had realized who he was her whole demeanor had changed.

"Yes, but he was a stillborn. Too small to live on his own. As if that brother of yours sucked his life essence away in order to survive."

"Did he have a name?"

She nods withering under his intense, direct glare. "Donavan. Your mother named him before she had him cremated."

The mansion is eerily silent when he enters. Rushing up to Joey's room, he enters in time to watch Joey wrench the Seto twin's hands off his throat and go over to check on Yugi. Yami's glowing crimsons hold the boy at bay as Joey limps over to him. "Donavan?" Seto's blues galre at him as an unnatural hiss escapes his mouth.

"Asshole, " Joey mutters rubbing his sore cheek from where the boy had hit him. "It wasn't always you; though, Seto was there in the beginning too. He remembered the card and it was him that kissed me. When my dad was with us, it was Seto. Only when we were alone was it you. Seto never whines, for one, and Seto never admits defeat, for two, and lastly, Seto not once told me he liked me. He either comes out and says I LOVE YOU or he beats around the bush. However, not once did you give Seto's traditional response."

Donavan looks shocked, like a child that got caught with his hand in the cookie jar, as he mutters, "You shouldn't have been able to tell. I studied his habits even after he stopped acknowlodging my existance. I wanted his life, the life which his greedy soul stole from me." Sneering Joey looks nearly feral and unconciously Donavan takes a step back.

"So, you expected me to be some dumb blond?"

Taking another step backwards, Donavan shakes his head while weakly explaining, "Not at all. I just believed that I'd bewhat you always dreamed of."

A quick instant and amber burns scarlet. Hypnotic pull like dancing flames. "My dreams, huh? You're such a fool. I don't have dream, they always evolve into nightmares. I can't escape my past any more than any one else. You think I like reliving how I broke a man's leg then tossed him aside as if he was nothing. You heard what Tonio called me, Bone Crusher. Almost as familiar as Red Eyes. I answered to both like a sailor to a Siren's song. You know nothing."

Desperate fear upon a pale visage revealing such fralilty in the shimmering soul. Not at all like the true soul coiled somewhere within the mind. Devestation in stolen blues. Such heavy despair emenating from this being.

Taking a step forward, feeling the power rising in the soul across from him, Joey raises red stained orbs to blue fire. "If I wanted some sickingly sweet version of my lover, I would have accepted Stevie's offer. If I wanted to feel powerful and in control of the world, I could have taken back my position as Padrone's assistant. You never understood that I love Seto and I'm not foolish enough to fall for another's charms no matter how similiar the actions may seem. His memories have become so intertwined with your emotions that you know not what you trully are. However, Donavan, I know that you could never conquer a man whose soul once resided in a High Priest."

Spiraling out of control. Losing touch. Slipping from this strong anchor. Drifting away. Slower and slower. Disbelief in cold fire blues as unknown power uncoils itself.

Yugi's large amethyst orbs flutter towards Yami as he steps away from the shock of strength surging between the two males. He's unsure exactly what is going on but is aware that it's monumental is being unleashed. Quietly Yami drags Mokuba to the far side of the room as they huddle together. The lights flicker twice before shutting off completely. "What the hell is he doing to my big brother?"

Sighing Yami explains, "Joey's awakened the part of Seto he's kept silent for too long."

Flames dance around the blond as eerie mist carreses the brunet. Between them lightning flashes. The ground trembles as wicked winds slash through the air.

Flying up, up, up as he's forced out of the body, Donavan gazes down into eyes so full of ice it's a miracle that the body is radiating so much heat. Yet the blond with swaying flames within honey orbs is so chilled. Rash impulsiveness. Calcualted wisdom. Suddenly he's terrified. More scared that when he had stumbled upon mother sobbing over a vase that held ashes.

His ashes. So lonely, so cold. Drawn to the one that had shared the only home he had ever known. Shivering he tries to scream, to throw objects at them, but it's as if an invisible barrier surrounds them.

Fingers intertwining, Joey tries to fight back the uncontrollable shivers as a deep chill steals into his soul while Seto accepts the relief that the blond's cool fingers bring to his burning body. Shutting his eyes against the blinding light, he whispers, "Banished." He faintly hears Joey echo the same word.

Silence. Empty silence.

Suddenly the lights flicker back on. Pulling himself to his feet, Seto watches as Yugi stumbles to Joey. "Call someone! A doctor, a nurse, anyone," the boy pleads sobbing. Yet he is rooted to this spot unable to move or speak. Blue lips tremble as shallow breaths pass through and amber eyes are shut tightly in pain. Vibrant male reduced to this trembling mass of bluish fragility.

( Pup? You can't do this to me. I wont let you die. Please, puppy, it's not supposed to end like this. I vowed to make this work. Can't you see, you are everything to me. Weakness overtakes me when I lose you. The nightmares chase me away. Without you, I am nothing. Please, pup, return. I meant it everytime. Always and forever, pup. Not even death shall break these bonds forged between our hearts, our souls.)

Finally he finds his voice as he drops to his knees pulling the blond onto his lap. "Go." With arguments, they walk away. Like a levee broke, tears pour down his cheeks to dampen the blond hair beneath his chin. "I tried, puppy, to walk away as if I didn't care. I fought against my feelings hoping they'd fade. I figured I'd be better as a memory. But I'm selfish, you had that right, and even if it turned out to be a mistake I wanted you. I dream too big for even me to convert into reality. For I've never truly made you happy, and now I doubt I shall ever be able to."

"Shut up," Joey hisses as a migraine the size of Texas intrudes on his brain.

"Puppy?"

Growling he raises amber orbs as he clutches the brunet's shoulders to steady himself. "Yes, now shut ya trap." Wincing at even his own voice, he groans burying his face once in the taller male's chest to escape the too bright of lights. Nodding Seto observes as warm, somewhat golden color reclaims the boy's skin and the shivers cease. It had been Mokie's suggestion to let the sun shine on the blond thinking maybe the heat would awaken him.

( I love you, puppy. )

"Always and forever, right?"

( Of course, I am your Master after all. )

"Go to Hell."

( Only if you come with. After all, I doubt you'd behave if I wasn't around to discipline you.)

"Seto, my head hurts, stop talking."

( I'm not, puppy.)

"Then stop thinking so damn loud."


	15. Chapter 15

A/N- Since Seto and Joey now have the ability to hear one another's thoughts and communicate telepathically, this is how it shall work.

SETO thoughts _**blah blah blah- bold and italic**_

JOEY thoughts **blah blah blah-bold only.**

Onward to the chapter

Chapter 15

Another one of those things which shall never be spoken of.

Always at spot number one is Kaiba's stepfather, Seto refuses to dwell on him anymore than he already is forced to and Joey never presses the issue as he doesn't have a death wish.

At spot two, Kaiba is forbidden to mention Joey's father's problem and it's effect upon the son due to the fact said problem is in recovery.

Settling nicely in area three, how Seto despite avoiding the blond after their initial kiss would always say, 'Always and forever,' whenever questioning honeys found his in the hallway at school through the months leading up to their relationship. Seto hates not knowing why the sentimental sentence means so much and steadfastly ignores Yami's comments about his past life saying similar words to a certain blond while Joey just basks in the warm sensation the words bring. Now, they both understand that it's Seto's way to say I Love You without speaking the words he dreads.

Positioning itself tentatively at spot four is work. If it can be helped, work life is rarely mentioned in the home. Too frustrating for the brunet, too dull for the blond's attention span.

Lastly, at position five, had been the unspoken agreement to never speak of the dog suit incident as Seto found it amusing and Joey despised having to wear such a costume.

Yet now, at the new final position resides this supernatural ability to hear one another's thoughts.

***********

Grinning Joey watches Yami smirk and wonders what the tri-colored haired male knows that they don't. "He doesn't know anything, pup." Shooting a weak glare at Seto, he returns to shoveling cereal into his mouth. "Pup, slow..." **Don't even start.** "Pup, use your words." **Make me.** Amusement shinning in sapphires.

Suddenly Yugi perks up, a huge smile upon his cheerful face, and he exclaims, "Whatever you two did bonded you together. Like Yami and me, but different. You'll get use to it, Joey. Eventually you'll be able to block him as he seems able to do already."

Nervously Joey reaches up to toy with a locket he no longer wears only to drop his hand helplessly. "I want to do it now. It's not fair. How come he's always better," he whines pathetically.

"Come, puppy."

"Shove it, Kaiba."

"Obey your Master," Kaiba retorts casually.

"Your not my master,"

"Is that so?"

Slipping past Kaiba, Joey hides in the library and locks the doors not liking the smug smirk Seto had been wearing. Pressing his back against a book shelf, his eyes flutter between the two entrances.

"I have the keys, idiot."

Squeezing his eyes shut, he prays Seto will just leave him alone. That devilish look in those azure orbs had spelt trouble in huge, capital letters.

"No such luck, pup. Come."

"NO!"

"Come, puppy."

"I said no!"

"Hm, am I going to have to punish my disobedient pup?"

"You're not my damn master!"

Raising his voice as anger surges through him, heating his body and making his heart thud, Joey stares levelly back at Seto. "I don't listen to your orders. I'm not one of your servants."

"Oh, I think you will."

Raining kisses across the blond's throat, he pauses in his deliberately teasing touches to check Joey's reaction. Closed eyes, slightly parted pink lips, and heat rising in his cheeks. Trailing his fingers beneath Joey's shirt, he huskily orders, "Come, puppy."

Obediently Joey follows him to his bedroom. "Good boy." **Kiss, touch, do something. **"Not yet, Joey." Moaning, the male leans against him looking alluring yet innocent. Pulling away, he averts his gaze from his pouting puppy less he cave and molest the male. **Please, Master.** Shifting uncomfortably he tries to ignore the words that ignite fire in his veins. Joey had only called him Master once before in the bedroom. His puppy knows how to play dirty in order to get his way. "In a moment, pup," He knows Joey's smiling at the frustrated edge to his voice.

**You remember tying me up with your silk ties, don't you? How I tried to break free and arched into your touch? The way I moaned and whimpered. Can you recall how I shuddered? Or how I pulled against those ties pleading with you to let me free? Recall how completely beyond frustrated and aching with need I was when I cried out, 'Master.'**

"Puppy," he groans knowing the boy is toying with him as he searches for a small box he had hid in the closet behind all his shoes, spare brief cases, and one of his three safes. Finally he finds what he's been searching for.

"Seto," Joey states genuinely confused and he smiles gently as he states, "I told you, I'm a very patient man when need be." Dangling the locket from it's chain, he nearly laughs at how wide those amber orbs grow. "You kept it, "Joey mutters reaching for the necklace.

Feather light lips brush against his own, caress his cheeks, then back to his lips. "I love you, Seto."

Holding tightly to his puppy, he strokes his cheek and whispers, "I didn't want to believe it was over. I didn't want to realize how unhappy you were. I kept it, telling myself that it was broke. Anything but that you were actually fed up with me. So to hold onto that illusion, I never tried to give it back. That was the Worst Valentine's Day Ever."

Nodding Joey grins widely as Seto slips the chain over his head. "You forgot," Joey states simply.

"I'm sorry. Work got in the way, again, those imbeciles screwed up an entire file and deleted another. I did everything to save that new product. The house was beautiful, by the way, with the rose petals and candles most of which had burnt out by the time I got home, but by the time I found you I was so exhausted I couldn't think clearly. Nothing I said or did eased your disappointment which in turn made me furious because I was faced with a problem that I couldn't fix. We yelled, you threw the locket at me. Where did you go?"

"Duke's place. Everyone else was busy."

"Oh," states Seto unhappily causing Joey to chuckle.

"We didn't do anything. He offered a guest room and I made a pie Cooking and baking relax me, somehow he knew that."

Azure eyes regard him skeptically while Seto inquires, "Did you want to?"

"What? No, no," Joey admits seriously, if not somewhat annoyed. **Duke offered, though.**

"I don't want him around you anymore."

"Y-ya must be jokin'. If that ain't a load of crap," Joey sputters as he walks away ignoring the cobalt orbs that roll heavenward.

Pausing Joey stares down the stairs where the others wait. "Duke asked me out a week before you did, I turned him down. He figured we had finally broke up, that's why he offered to be a rebound if I needed, but when I explained that I wasn't sure he retracted his statement. Don't bother saying it, I already know."

Added to that ever growing list of topics which shall not be discussed is Valentine's Day or the Worst Day Ever as Seto puts it.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N- Joey's thoughts BOLD Seto's thoughts BOLD ITALIC

Chapter 16

Ignoring the duel going on across the room between Seto and Yami, Joey turns his attention to Yugi. "So, how's everyone been?"

Huge amethyst orbs fill with laughter as the still small male rearranges the pieces of a puzzle till they fit and says happily, "I'm sure Kaiba failed to mention a few people by accident. Um, Tea is in Paris on a dance tour her school is hosting. Oh, Tristan called yesterday about his cross-country bike trip. Something about hot bartenders and old ladies yellin' at him to wear his helmet. Malik and Marik are in town for your birthday. Ryou messaged me last night, he and Bakura might cut the trip short. Poor Ryou got sunburnt again." Letting his eyes wander towards the male's competing, Yugi lowers his voice in and whispers, "Duke asked about you. He's worried."

Amber orbs widen as he shakes his head asking quietly, "Why would he be worried?"

Once again Yugi glanes at Yami flashing a warm smile before continuing in a hushed tone, "I don't know. Joey, he calls at least once a week to inquire about you. He hates L.A., but that's where business is booming for him. He wanted me to tell you that he'd drop everything for you. The partying, the player lifestyle, his work even."

"It doesn't work that way, buddy. Once a player, always a player."

"Joey, he's our friend. We should be supportive of him no matter whom he decides to bed."

"More like how many in one week he decides to bed."

"Joey!"

"Yeah, yeah, be nice and supportive. At least he didn't make you wear a dog suit."

Mokuba steps into the room in jeans and long sleeve black shirt with a red vest over it. "Joey, go get some different clothes on. Something that makes you feel sexy."

"Huh?"

"We're going to hit the clubs," Mokie explains with a shrug.

"Oh, Joey!" Cringing he prepares for the assault of Malik's vicious hug. "Missed you," Malik exclaims kissing both his cheeks.

"I don't drink," he tries to tell them but the trim, platinum blond only laughs giddily.

"You do tonight, babe," Marik states slinging an arm around his shoulders while flashing a devil-may-care grin towards Seto. "Shrimp, Pharoh, you comming?"

Yugi pouts and attempts a glare. Yami is much more capable of producing a menacing glare.

"You'll never believe it! Kura got Ry-Ry drunk. Like puking his brains out drunk," Malik exclaims linking his arms with Joey's and Marik's.

"Did he have the decency to at least take care of Ry," Joey asks ready to pummel the other albino if he hadn't.

"Hell yeah, Ry-Ry's dad knocked him upside the head and demanded he go take care of his son. Kura had to wait on him like he was a damn maid. Speaking of help, where's the driver? We need a DD. You commin' Mokie?"

If looks could kill, Seto's glare would have stabbed Malik a few thousand times.

"It's only four in the afternoon, the clubs aren't even open," Yami states frowning.

"Duh, stupid, we're going bar hoppin' first."

"Call me stupid again and I'll..."

"Hello, my birthday here! We're doing what I want."

Grumpily Joey sits squished between Seto and Yugi as Malik and Marik sit on the opposite side with Moki. Yami takes to grumbling and shooting heated arrows out his eyes from his fallen perch on the floor between them. "I'm not stupid," Yami grumbles for the tenth time since they boarded the limo.

"Are to," Malik states sticking out his tongue.

"Pup, where do you want to go," Seto asks intertwining their fingers as he rolls his azure orbs at the others' antics while amber orbs gaze at his feet.

"I'm hungry and I want a cake!"

"Figures," Seto mutters then tells his driver where to go.

Devouring the pizza as if he hasn't tasted it's delicious flavor in a millenium, Joey closes his eyes in blissful satisfaction. Such an expressive face that had been so disturbing to watch while slack, nearly dead in appearance. Opening amber orbs, he stares open mouthed at everyone staring at him. "Some things never change," Yami mutters yet a smile remains on his face.

"Another pizza please," Joey calls out to a passing waiter.

"That'll be our fourth," Malik says with a laugh.

"If that guy gives us another dirty look, I'm gonna stab him and send him to the Shadow..."

"You know you can't. Part of the deal," Yami interupts while Marik's glare of doom ends the guy running. Rolling his eyes and ignoring the suggestive looks a guy keeps sending their way, Joey digs into another slice of pizza. Even a few girls ignore the obvious looks of leave us alone and try to flirt shamelessly.

"So, baby, where ya headed?" Turning around after ordering a small cake at the counter, Joey finds himself gazing into dark, dangerous eyes.

"Not sure," he states cautiously trying to slide past the man, but winces at the strong grip around his wrist.

"Well, in that case, why not come with me. I'll make this a night you'll never forget."

Yanking his wrist free, Joey growls, "Leave me alone."

"I don't think so. I've had my sights on you all night and I always get what I want," the man drawls trying to grab his wrist again.

"And so do I. Right now I want you to release your hold on my boyfriend," Kaiba states, his tone dangerously even and his eyes twin slits of ice.

"And if I say no," the man argues only to let go of the blond's wrist as the brunet presses on a pressure point

"Ready?" Stepping over the passed out male, Joey takes Seto's offered hand.

"So, you two are finally back together? 'Cause when you're not, Kaiba's an even bigger ass," Malik groans as they pile back into the limo and Mokie peers at them expectantly.

"Are we, puppy?"

Shirting nervously between Seto and Yugi who sits on Yami's lap, Joey glances from the brunet to Malik then Mokie. So many expecting gazes. So many questions.

"Puppy," Seto states yet he faintly hears the concern most others don't pick up.

His thoughts bounce back and forth, back and forth. Like a pinball machine.

"Joey, you okay?" Heavy concern dripping off of Yugi's voice.

He tries to slow his rapidly beating pulse and to calm his breathing. Panicking he reaches across Seto to crack the window but manages to bit the botton that brings the mini bar out. Whimpering he tries again but his fingers slip leaving him sprawled across Seto's lap.

Bringing the boy's back flush with his chest, Seto cracks the window and whispers soothingly in the blond's ear, "Calm down, puppy. Listen to my breathing, try to match it. You're having a panic attack." He feels the boy relax in his arms and continues, "That's it, Joey. You're doing fine." In and out. Nice and slow.

_**Pup, I can't help you if you refuse to tell me what's wrong.**_

__"I don't know," Joey replies weakly once he feels like he's back in control again.

"We are here!"

His eyes roam over the building and questioningly he glances at Malik. "This is a club?"

"Yup, we come here all the time."

Seto holds him back and states, "Pup, we will discuss this latter."

"I know."

"Wheeler, if you don't want to be with me besides casual sex once in awhile, let me know. You say you love me, but then you act so...weird."

"No."

"Then what am I, puppy?"

Amber orbs weakly meet Seto's steady gaze and trembling the blond counters, "What do you want to be, Kaiba?"

Gripping Joey's hips, Seto pulls the boy's body tight against his own. Music pumps around them and he sways their bodies to the beat. People stare at him as he grinds against the blond. Breaking apart only long enough to accept a bright blue drink, Joey grins at Malik as they down the alcohol. It had taken Malik and Marik a whole half an hour to convince the blond to have at least one drink. Now, an hour later he's on his fourth and handling it quite well. He holds onto Joey even tighter as dancers move closer and the music tattoos a erotic, pulsating beat. A few try to touch his puppy begging with a caresses to dance with him, but those brief moments of contact only cause the boy to press even harder against him.

"Another round?" Malik has to yell just for them to hear him over the music and he grins wickedly as Seto nods while Joey's lips press frantically to the brunet's collarbone.

Willing his eyes away from the blond, Seto get their drinks and grins as he notices a few bartenders staring at his blond puppy. Low rise, boot-cut jeans paired with a beater that shows off the male's soft touchable flesh make the birthday boy a very appealing sight. He hands the pup a pinkish drink.

**You're trying to get me drunk.**

Shaking his head, he hands the empty glasses to Mokie as he passes with yet another dance partner.

**KC's rep is screwed. **

"Not at all, puppy. It's expected."

Sliding his body against Seto's, Joey grins as Malik dances up to them with Marik trailing behind. Turning to face the Egyptian, Joey sways his body with Malik's as Seto grips his hips from behind. Marik's orbs clash with his over Malik's head as the four of them dance together. Dominance in Seto and Marik's movements, surrender in the two blonds' in the middle. Easing closer to separate only moments later as their own lover draws them closer only to be thrust back together with aching need. Just to move, to feel that demanding beat course through them.

Another hour passes and now the blond is leaning heavily against Seto. The rythmic beat driving his body mad.

**Why aren't you tipsy, too?**

"I only had two drinks, pup."

**I want you.**

"Not yet, puppy."

**No, no. Not like that. I mean I do love you and want to be together.**

"You're drunk.'

**Not at all.**

"I think you are. How many drinks have you had already?"

**Um, not sure. There were those colorful ones, that shot of Tequila, a bottle of something-wine cooler, I think. Uh, a few more drinks and a couple more shots. And a sandwich, but that's different thingy all together.**

"Maybe we should go home." Amber orbs lock with his own and through the gloss of liquor he spies the fear.

**It's still early.**

"It's ten p.m."

**Is not. Still early anyways.**

"We spent an hour at the pizza parlour, another hour driving here because Malik couldn't make up his mind. Then we spent half an hour dragging you inside since you thought it was some abandon building we were going to leave you at. Then another half an hour with Malik and Marik persauding you to drink. We've been dancing almost three hours."

**Tired?**

"I don't want you to overdo yourself."

**I heal quickly, Seto. I'm fine and I can sleep tomorrow. Plus, I took a nap earlier. I don't wanna go yet.**

"Fine, but if I hear one complaint that you're in pain..."

**I know, I know. You'll ignore me and let me deal with it all on my lonesome.**

Stumbling to the limo, Joey fights the urge to be sick. He can barely see straight, let alone walk straight. The world tilts and spins, tilts and spins. He nearly falls but has Seto and Marik suppourting his weight. "Yugi?"

"Went home nearly two hours ago," Malik explains, giddy delight and a slight drunken slur to his voice.

Giggling like a boy half his age, Mokie waves at the cameras flashing around them stating, "Just celebrating Joey's birthday. Back to work tomorrow. I assure you I'm still competant, sober, and a damn good CEO."

"They love you," Joey mumbles knowing fully well the teen had snuck at least a few shots and one of his brother's drinks. Nodding at the eager paparazzi, he tilts his head as the politely put their cameras aside.

"Big Two-One?"

Flashing a weak grin, he states, "Yup, gonna pay later for this."

"Take care of yourself. Ah, to be that young again."

"Will do, sir," Joey feebly replies.

"How'd you do that?"

Focusing on keeping the world from spinning, Joey shrugs asking, "Do what?"

"Seto and I have been trying for years to get them to grant us at least some respect."

"Hm, not sure. They don't hate me the way they hate Kaiba, but they don't adore me the way they do you. Maybe it's my charm." He groans scooting closer to the half opened window as he realizes that closing his eyes only makes the spinning worse as the limo crawls away from the curb.

"Nah, he's the good ol' boy. Like the boy next door with a slight edge. Like everyone's son," Malik explains with a nonchalant shrug as he crawls into Malik's lap.

He don't really care at the moment what the headlines will say or what the photos will look like, right now his head feels fuzzy and he's dizzy and he's desperately trying not to get sick all over the clean limo.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N- **Bold-**Joey's thoughts

_**Bold/Italic-**_Seto's thoughts

Chapter 17

Stroking Joey's silky locks, Seto glances at the clock. 4:05 A.M. It had been nearly three thirty when they finally left the club. Sharing nachos, drinks, laughs, a light dinner, and dancing to celebrate the male's birthday. Another hour of dancing before Joey and Yugi had gotten on stage to sing a duet. Surprisingly, the blond's voice is smooth as velvet when used to create a melody. Shortly after the spiked hair duo had gone home. While he sat out a few dances, Malik had danced with his puppy in a nearly intimate way. When he had sensed not only his growing jealousy but that of Marik's also, he had stepped in. It seemed as if the blond was making up for lost time, trying to keep moving as if he fell still for too long then he'd never be able to move again.

"Feel better," he inquires as the blond groans from the bathroom.

**Fuck you.**

"Later, I'd rather not be puked on."

He helps Joey to the sink so the male can once again brush his teeth.

"Seto, what if I become like him?"

It's one of those things Joey never mentioned before, and he's unsure how to respond.

"Joey, you never drink. One night wont turn you into an alcoholic."

"Seto, it's not my first time drinking."

He hadn't known that.

"Tris and I stole my dad's beer and downed it. We were sixteen and it was St. Patty's Day. I use to hot-wire his dad's car, this sleek thing, and take it drifting. He would bet that I'd lose the race each night. I only lost once and it was the night we had taken the beers. That night I stole his neighbor's car and nearly totaled it. Luckily not a scratch marred the paint since I prided myself on replacing the gas and returning the car unharmed before anyone noticed."

Sitting in the kitchen, he watches the puppy slowly sip some tea. "Puppy, I'm scared of closets. That's why I lock mine at night," he confesses as Joey's amber orbs meet his concerned sapphires.

"I know, you had a nightmare once and talked in your sleep. I never mentioned it because I figured you'd deny it and get angry."

"Right. I remember Mokie calling you and getting hung up on. He kept calling, he was frantic. I had had a nightmare about him that night and I kept reaching for you. I was a complete asshole once I came back to reality. Especially to Mokie. But I wanted you to be there and you weren't. You know, when I first decided to goad you, I knew that you were the answer. A few months later, I couldn't go a day without wanting a taste of your passion. Every time I saw your eyes flare up with anger, I would become overjoyed. I kissed you because I finally couldn't stop myself. I needed to actually taste that passion, that vitality. I had to know if you kissed as passionately as you did everything else. You did and that frightened me because your fire nearly consumed me. I was so detached from almost everything. Mokie knew how I felt about you and he begged with those puppy eyes until I asked you out. You knew that already. What you didn't know was how you tore me up inside. I wanted to touch you, kiss you each time I saw you. I almost sent you flowers."

Joey's bubbling laughter forces him to pause. Angrily he stands up prepared to leave when Joey reaches out and entangles their fingers. "I'm sorry," Joey gushes catching his breath.

"I'm pouring my heart out and you laugh, you really believe I'm sorry is going to make it better?"

Stumbling to his feet, Joey nearly tumbles them both down to the floor as Seto rights them. "I'm not laughing at you, Seto. Promise. This just ain't you." Hugging the brunet, Joey presses his lips against Seto's before whispering, "It's just ironic. I wanted to kiss you, but was terrified that you'd hit me. tristan noticed how I'd stare at you, or absently start sucking on my pen caps, straws, or anything I could at that moment. Nervous habit I had as a kid and never got over. That's when he noticed how you and Duke stared at me. It wasn't obvious to anyone else, just him. He's overprotective of me, like a brother. He teased me mercilessly about it, though. I was on edge. I acted dumber than usual, more clumsier than ever. I was late to school usually because I had to take care of my dad. In the beginning it was set enough beers in the fridge to get him through the day and make sure at least one bottle of whisky was visible, then it was make sure every hidden stash of alcohol was taken care of, and finally get up to make breakfast and pack his lunch for work then get him up. In the earliest stages of his recovery, he had a rough time getting through the morning and the simplest rituals because he was so use to doing them drunk."

"You don't talk about your dad's problems," Seto says quietly and Joey shrugs helplessly.

"I don't like to. Its not like he ever hit my ma, or sis, or even me, but she left anyways. She wanted something more, the jewels and splendor of money he could never make. He was content to be a working class man. He started to drink once she left. At first, it was a drink here and there. One to two at night after work, but he still held his job. Then it became four to eight before he even left for work. Almost everyone thought he beat me, but not one bruise was his fault. I fought anyone I could even if I knew I'd get my ass handed to me. It released some pent up frustration. I'd go home in time to cook our dinner before I went back out to hang with the guys. While he was an alcoholic, I'd fetch his drinks, make them even. I enabled him. He drank or gambled away all our savings. I worked after school at a bar. I took the late hours so I could hang out with everyone without them getting suspicious. Nobody had to know, but Tristan found out. He gave them hell for hiring a minor, but I explained that I needed that job. That I had actually begged the manager to hire me."

"Puppy?"

Shaking his head, Joey wills the tears away and states, "My dad was a mean drunk or an emotional drunk. I'm an emotional drunk. He'd leave or lock himself in his room when he was in a mean mood. He was neglectful. Forgot to pay bills, enroll me in school, buy me clothes. But I love him and I can't blame him. The alcohol warped his mind, not that it's an excuse. I enrolled myself after he forgot the first time, I made sure the bills got paid, and any money I had set aside I used to buy clothes once I outgrew my old ones or wore them down to rags. I started out as a paper boy, then became a drug dealer for Sandro and on occasions I sold weapons to women that needed to protect themselves from abusive men, and I became a bartender. I use to sing for cash sometimes. I never told anyone why my dad started going to AA, most assume he finally realized what he was doing, but he decided to go after Sandro brought me home from the hospital. I stole Sandro's car since we were staying with him and crashed it into a light poll and for whatever reason I survived. A few bruises, a cut on my forehead. I had been desperate to escape, I couldn't handle my life anymore. My dad was a drunk, I belonged to Padrone and got jumped regularly for it even by Padrone's henchmen because he favored me, and my mother refused to talk to me or let Serenity near me. Someone found me, one of Sandro's boys and called him, and he got me to the hospital. Sandro lied to the cops and told them he had been driving and slid on black ice, no one questions Padrone. His word is law. It was Christmas. I was fourteen. October the following year was when he finally took his last drink."

"I never expected you to try something like that," Seto says in hushed tones not wanting to disturb the tranquility that had fallen in the room.

"No one did. Certainly not dad. No one knows but dad, Sandro, and now you. Not even Tris knows. How would everyone react f they actually though 'without a care' Joey had once upon a time tried to off himself? Didn't try very hard, though. I just stole the car and drove around until I saw a bride over a highway. Aimed for the polls then swerved at last moment. Drove for a bit longer, then saw a light pole. It was the only one unlit on the entire street, so I rammed it. I wasn't going very fast at that point since I was dozing off. Later, nearly two months I guess, Ash took me out and taught me how to drift and helped me gain access to races. He stole the cars for me. Some were competitors cars, others were supped up cars that stayed in storage. He taught me I was gay. I developed a slight crush on him, but never acted on it. We talked and he helped me get through the depression, the anger, and finally the acceptance."

"Did you love Sandro?"

"As a mentor, as a father, as a boss. Not as I love you. Not with the same adoration I feel for Mokie. Not with the same devotion as I had to Miranda, but I idolized him. Andrea was the only woman I ever loved once my mother left, I thought she was both mother and goddess."

Rubbing his eyes, Joey leads the room to a guest room.

_**Pup, this isn't my room.**_

__"Not gonna sleep in that hospital bed, never again," he says stifling a yawn.

"You never answered my question, Joey."

Amber orbs narrow and he smirks as he recalls how quick to anger the blond got when tired. "I did, not my fault you didn't listen."

"You were drunk."

"And I'm not now," Joey says bitterly.

He knows the honey eyed blond is getting close to furious but he can't stop. "Am I some toy or not? I can do both," he states as if he's discussing business.

"How the hell can you say that? What the hell is wrong with you? What do you want from me?"

"One, it's easy, I'd rather be your toy than be without you. I've lived without you and hated every second of it. Two, maybe you'll realize eventually that I love you and I wont abandon you. I want you to make up your damn mind so I know what to do once we enter the bedroom."

Pushing Seto against the door, Joey crushes their mouths together. "You're not a toy. Remember that even if I throw your offer at your face if we get into that big of a fight. I rarely think when we argue, I react on impulse. I want to be yours. I want to be important enough that you'll come home early or take special days off, but not random days because later on you'll resent me. I want Seto Kaiba, big, mean boss man."

They hear laughter and turn to face Mokuba. "Sorry, I heard a thud and came to make sure everyone is okay. Big, mean boss man?"

"Heard employees call him that while I waited by his car."

Giggling Mokie shakes his head, "You remember the dumbest stuff."

Smirking Seto tugs on Joey's hand and trails his eyes over the blond's body. "You sure?" Breathless anticipation in the honey eyed male's voice. Nodding he waves his brother off to bed and practically shoves Joey into the bedroom.

"I've been horny all night. Do you realize how much of a tease you are when you dance?" Joey just shakes his head. "Hell, it was even a turn on to see everyone else stare at you. I just had to clear that up before we did anything."

"Why?"

"Don't be dense, pup."

With growing suspicion, Joey hesitates getting into bed. "Pup, clothes." He's responding to the command before it registers in his mind. Lips meet violently, desperate hands clutch at flesh. "Enough, puppy. On the bed." Obediently he lies down. Using his belt, Seto ties Joey's wrists together. His name is breathlessly moaned out of the blond's pursed lips and he descends covering the blond's chest in feather light kisses. A contrast to their feverish embrace only seconds before. "Are you going to obey your Master from now on?" Whimpering Joey arches into his touch. "Down, boy." Joey forces his body to still and not arch into the teasing caresses. **Please, please, please.** "Be patient, puppy." Kissing and sucking on every available space of flesh but where the needy puppy wants him to. **Please, Seto. **"I don't think I've teased you enough yet." He continues to play with the younger male, occasionally licking his shaft just to make him squirm. Whimpers and moans reach his ears as the blond breaks his belt. "Naughty, naughty," he chastises turning the puppy over to deliver a few harsh slaps as punishment.

"Master, please," Joey begs and he cocks an eyebrow as the blond opens the drawer in the headboard. "There's a bottle in every bedroom on this floor just incase we get bored of your room." Seto nearly groans at the invitation and anticipation in his beloved's voice.

"Puppy, are you certain you're ready? Last time, you said it was a mistake."

"I lied."

Stroking the blond's length, he smiles as Joey arches into his touch and easily he brings him to the edge. **Don't stop. Master, pretty please. **Nodding he lubes up his fingers and prepares the male before positioning himself between the blond's thighs. He studies Joey's face waiting for him to stop cringing and wipes a loan tear away before it can trail down his lover's cheek. Slowly he starts to move, shifting so he brushes that spot that drives his puppy wild. Suddenly Joey thrusts himself down upon his rod and wraps his legs around his waist. **Faster, harder. ** Deliberately he slows his pace. "Master, please, I'll do anything." Grinning he slams into the blond and picks up his pace.

"Satisfied?" Happily Joey nods draping an arm and leg over his lover. "Puppy, I want you to go on television with me to announce that we are officially back together." A smile graces Joey's features as he lifts himself onto his elbows to plant a kiss on Seto's cheek.

"Sure, anything else?"

"You're being extremely generous."

"You're really amazing," Joey counters snuggling against him.

"Joey, I want you to seriously think about making this permanent. Not now, but eventually."

"Okay, but why?"

Smirking he hugs the blond's body closer to his own stating, "So it'll be harder for you to slip your collar."

"Great way to ruin a moment, moneybags."

"I love you," Seto states smiling at how easy it is to say now.

"I love you more."

"This isn't a contest."

"Everything with us is, Seto."

"You're awake early," the brunet comments as he curses internally. _**You're making me lazy, pup. **_

__"Couldn't sleep," Joey mutters as he notes the time and adds, "Relax, it's only eleven."

"I use to be up by five."

"That was highly annoying," Joey says curling up to accommodate Seto's warm body.

"For someone who prefers waking in the early afternoon, perhaps, but I saw it as time to accomplish more. I prefer being productive." Grinning Joey shrugs as Seto kisses his cheek. "Why couldn't you sleep?"

He rolls over to face his lover and says, "Not sure, just couldn't. I borrowed your laptop."

Startling to hear laughter tumble out of the blue eyed male's lips when he expected anger. "You actually remember the password?" Nodding against the older male's chest, Joey dares a glance at Seto and surprise fills his amber orbs when the brunet grins down at him. "What did you do?"

"Watched T.V., played a few games, even tried that Solitaire you enjoy so much. Boring."_** I enjoy it. **_ "I know, I've watched you play before. It's much more fun to watch you than to actually play." _**Pup, try to sleep, we have a press conference at six. **_"Seto?"

"Hm?"

Honey graces sapphire for a moment. "Were you being serious or was it just the alcohol?" Nuzzling the older male's neck, he nervously awaits the answer.

"I wasn't drunk, pup. I drink wine occasionally, usually with dinner. I got drunk repeatedly when you left. Definitely not a feeling I wish to experience again. I meant every word. I wont back out if you change your mind and want me to be you toy; however, no one else is to know. I never lied when I said I'd be yours for the rest of my days. Even if you leave again, I'll wait."

"Why? I wouldn't put up with me the way I've been acting?"

"You understand me. You know when to fight and when to walk away. You understand that I'm not a nice person, yet I do my best to treat you well. Joey, you stayed for two years while I neglected you for a business that I own and run. I could've taken a few days off."

Sitting up with the blankets pooled around his waist, Joey situates himself between Seto's thighs and leans his back against the taller male's chest. "I never complained, how were you to know?"

"Because I should see the signs. I'm excellent at spying details most miss. So, why couldn't I tell that you were unhappy? I noticed every time that I made you happy. You would grin and hug me so tight that I could scarcely breathe. But the rest of the time, I just assumed you were as content as I was. I knew when you were mad at me because we'd fight all night and then all day at school. You threw a dodge-ball at my head once and broke my laptop when we had a big, childish fight. When you were sad, you avoided me. I didn't realize until after you left that you always got sad near the first of the month. I'd go and buy lilies to set in the vases in our room knowing eventually you'd go up to bed. Naively I believed you got over those hurts. I assumed that by buying you gifts, I made you happy."

"I never wanted your money. Not to say I didn't enjoy the presents, but I only wanted to spend time with you."

Wrapping his arms around the blond, Seto kisses the top of his head. "I know that now."

"Seto, I'm sorry. If I had known what my leaving would do, I would have stayed. I could have found a way to be happy."

"Puppy,it wouldn't have mattered. I'd still be overworking myself and ignoring you if you had stayed."

A knock on the door startles them. "Yeah?"

Mokie peeks his head in and says, "On my lunch break, wondering if you wanted to join me."

Tugging the blankets up to his chin, Joey grins and replies, "Sure, give us a moment to get dressed."

"Hungry, puppy?" Nodding he tugs on his pants as he stumbles to the door. "You need to sleep."

"I recall saying that to you and getting my head bit off," Joey mumbles searching for a shirt once they reach the bedroom.

"I can do a lot more to your head than bite it," Seto drawls lewdly.

"Horny bastard."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Never before had his nerves been so on edge. He use to walk into these events with purpose and own the room. Azure orbs scan the room noting reporters, eager business rivals, and board members. Most hope he will fail. He'll show them what a Kaiba is truly made of. Beside him stands a pale, yet gorgeous Joey cleaned up nicely in a cream colored suit and a light green button up. Next to Joey rests Mokuba wearing a pin stripe suit with a pastel blue dress shirt paired with a tie just a shade darker. His long hair tossed up in a ponytail giving an official yet edgy look. Squeezing his puppy's hand, he catches amber orbs that reveal the nervousness that they both feel yet he can not express.

Lights flash in their faces as they take their seats in front of everyone. Rapid fire questions pelting them. "One at a time," Mokuba demands flashing a dazzling smile that the reporters just drink up. Suddenly the room silences. "I am here as CEO of Kaiba Corp; however, soon my brother, Seto Kaiba, will reclaim his title. Together, we shall continue to build the business to be the best. During the time I am away at college, Seto will rule K.C. as he always has. As usual, all our products remain of the highest quality. Now, onto more entertaining news. I present Seto Kaiba," Mokuba declares enjoying the looks of anticipation on rapt faces.

_**Ready, pup. **_A slight nod as the blond rises to stand beside him. "I am Seto Kaiba, and standing beside me is Joseph Wheeler." He pauses as reporters move closer with video cameras or to just snap photos of them. "The rumors that he and I dated while still in high school, I declare now as truth. At that point of time, we were young and unsure so we decided to keep our relationship private till we felt steady together. Neither of us know who leaked the knowledge of our relationship after our break up." The words tumble from his lips naturally yet his heart thuds thunderously in his chest. Whoever told him this would be easy had to be the biggest liar in the world. He barely hears the rest of their questions, only sees Joey's reassuring smile before the blond turns to cameras.

"Seto and I never betrayed one another as some believe. We broke up simply because his work load was outrageous and I felt the urge to explore before settling down. The separation brought about a realization that we do love one another and wish to be together. I saw a few reports on my torture as most are calling it. Most were true. I awoke from my coma on my twenty-first birthday and we went out to celebrate with family and friends. I saw a few of you outside the club. I thank you for your respect. With everything I have, I hope no one finds our relationship disgusting. However, I'm not dumb and know some will view it as wrong, evil even. I just don't see what's so wrong with wanting to be with the one you love for the rest of your life. Please, do not take whatever vile feelings you may have against Seto and me out on the company. Our relationship never impacts what Seto and Mokuba create and sell. Thank you for your time."

Gripping the blond's hand, Seto allows a small smile to curve at his lips. _**You did well for your first conference. **_Joey flashes a beaming grin yet his eyes remain crashing waves of anxious nerves. "Is there an engagement ring?" He has to hold back a laugh at the look of shock on Joey's face.

"Not at this time. Eventually an engagement may be in the cards."

More questions. More answers. As the inquires bombard them, he notes Joey's growing apprehension.

"Can we go home," Joey asks softly while men gather in crowds while reporters circle around snooping for comments or their next story.

"In a few minutes. You shouldn't have to do this again. I'm surprised at how well you did."

"Thanks. They don't like me. They shoot me snooty looks that remind me that I'll never be on your level."

"Puppy, I don't care about that. You're part of my life which makes you just as good as them. You're better, even." He notices the rude stares and the men that will talk to him but purposely ignore Joey.

"Enough. Anyone here that has a problem with Joey and decide to treat him any different than you do me will be fired for insubordination." All eyes turn to him including Joey's. "He's part of my family even if his last name is not Kaiba. He owned Kaiba Corp until the incident which left him in the hospital occurred," he adds before ending the press conference. Moving closer to Joey, he whispers, "Still think I'm big, mean boss man?"

"Definitely. Thanks, Seto."

_**Let's go home, puppy. **_He smiles at the huge grin that replaces Joey's frown. "Never let them see they are getting to you." They make their way to the limo easily.

"What 'bout Mokie?"

"Already on his way to KC. I have to go in for a few hours, but I'll see you when I get home. Just tell the cook when you get hungry."

**I know, Seto.**

"Puppy, if you get lonely just message me on the computer. Don't worry about distracting me, I'll answer when I can."

"You're acting like I never stayed home by myself before."

Kissing the amber eyed blond, he shrugs helplessly before saying, "It's been awhile. Usually Mokie or one of your friend's kept you company."

Chuckling Joey presses his lips to Seto's cheek in a chaste kiss and states, "It's only for a few hours. I wont even notice your absence. Now go before everyone thinks you've gone soft."

For the first hour, Joey had been completely fine. Chilling in the game room held his interest for twenty-three minutes until his stomach started growling. He waved off the chef's polite inquiry as to what he would enjoy eating and created a huge sandwich. Five minutes later he had been full and bored. Then he watched a movie for half an hour before that no longer contented him.

Yet now, the loneliness that harbored within him creeps in. Stripping down to his boxers, he stares at the full length mirror and cringes at the faint scars. He can still make out the letters from the brands. Upon his back lie scars so faint they're barely visible. Slamming his fist into the glass, he sinks to his knees groaning at the pain he feels in his left leg. Wrapping himself in a robe a size too big, he sits in the darkness gazing at the shattered glass in bewilderment. A maid had come in to clean up the mess but he had sent her away. The phone beside him rings breaking his focus on the way candle light flickers over the shards. The phone falls silent for a few minutes before shrilly crying out again.

"Hello?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I had to call five times before you answered."

"Seto, chill out. I'm okay, Just didn't hear the phone."

"You absolutely certain you're fine? You sound distracted."

"Absolutely certain."

"You're bluffing."

"Seto, I'll explain when you get home. No use wasting your time at work."

"You're never a waste of my time, pup."

"Sure. I'll see ya later."

"Puppy, do you want me to come home now? I can miss this last hour and make it up tomorrow."

"No, Seto, I can wait. I'll go play a game or something."

"I'll be home as soon as I'm done."

It's midnight by the time Seto enters his home. Amazing how for so long this had been only a place, then Joey entered and brought his abundance of warmth. He heads up to their bedroom glad that during the conference his King sized bed had been returned and that disgusting hospital bed disposed of. For four hours, he had worked the entire time worrying about his puppy. All he desires is to crawl into bed and hold onto his lover. "Joey," he asks turning on the bedside lamp so not to disturb the amber eyed youth.

"Am I still attractive?"

Startled he looks down at the quivering male. "Puppy, you're still as gorgeous to me as the day I first saw you." A slight grin displays itself upon the blond's face.

"Seto, you don't think these scars are ugly?"

He hates the tone of despair in his puppy's words. "We both have scars. Your scars are physical while mine are internal. I find you irresistible, those scars are just more character." He spies the broken mirror that use to hang on his closet door then the shattered, glimmering pieces. "Puppy?"

"I look terrible. All I see is those scars, and I realized that I had a limp. So slight that no one else notices, but I do. I got mad. I'll pay ya back."

Shaking his head, he strokes the blond's hair missing the style he use to wear it in. "Why didn't you clean it up?"

Startled amber orbs frantically bounce from the shards then back to Seto. "I just forgot." **I don't know, Seto. I sent her away and I stared at them. The time was gone, I just don't know. **

"Puppy, he's gone and nothing like that will happen to us again. You can relax."

"But...but, Seto, he attacked you before. He gained control, what if some spirit wanted to hurt me. What if he's still around, just biding his time?"

Brushing his lips against Joey's forehead, he whispers,"He's gone. I know, just trust me on this. He can't alter time and couldn't fool you. Why are you so upset, so jumpy? I wish you'd understand that I only want to help."

"Because relationships never work out! This will crash and burn. I'm terrified that when it does, I wont get over practically this time," Joey shouts as Seto shakes his head tucking his body around Joey's trying to comfort him.

"I'll make it work, puppy, but I can't do it without you."

**I don't want to be like them. I don't wanna fight and have kids crying 'cause they're scared and confused. And I don't want to walk away because I'm too weak to stay. Don't let me be like her because if I leave then I'll become like him. **

"Joey?" Amber orbs quivering with sorrow grace his inquisitive stare. "We wont be like them. If we fight and you leave, I'll always wait because you always return. A pup knows how to find his Master." He smirks when the blond only rolls his eyes.

"As your Master, I demand that one day you commit to spending your life with me and only me."

"Oh, now it's a demand? What happened to romance and popping the question," Joey asks sarcastically trying to envision himself actually marrying someone.

"I always get what I want, pup," Seto states firmly before forcing his lips onto his lover's.

"Will we have to do another press conference?" A disgusted look crosses his face at Seto's nod.

"A quick, simple announcement, Joey."

"Hm. Seto, am I going to be okay?"

Caressing his lover's cheek, Seto nods wondering what foolishness has gotten into his beloved. "It's just stress. You were in a coma, then awoke to fight off Donavan. Then we were out all night. A lot has happened in such a short time."

"Magic," Joey supplies.

"You know I don't believe in that type of stuff."

" But how else would you explain the ghost and the fire and mist. And the..."

"Joey, drop it."

"But, I know what I saw, what I felt."

NIbbling on the younger male's neck, Seto grins as Joey falls silent. "Is sex your answer to everything?" He pulls away sharply unhappy with the broken tone in Joey's voice.

"What's wrong, puppy? You use to practically jump me."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright, " Seto replies simply tracing his lover's jaw lovingly as Joey's lips curve into a grin.

Night, Seto," the blond yawns tiredly.

"Good night, puppy."

Patiently he waits till he's certain the blond is asleep before he dares to even close his eyes. Perhaps tonight will be better and no nightmares of tyrants for stepfather's yielding rulers for naughty boys that fall asleep before study time is finish will arrive. Smiling as Joey's apple shampoo wafts up from his smooth tresses, Seto snuggles closer trying to use the smaller male's warmth as a security blanket. "Hm, Seto," Joey mumbles shifting to make both of them more comfortable and Seto hugs him closer whispering, "It's okay, pup, go back to sleep."

Banishing the memories before they even form, Seto pulls out his laptop realizing that sleep is an intangible dream. Numbers roll after numbers as a calm falls over him. From here, he swiftly reads over Mokuba's reports, then starts on a new project they had discussed in one of his brief moments of clarity. After another hour, he checks on his puppy recalling how many fights they had over his doing this very thing.

Flashback

"Seto, ya need to sleep," Joey had mumbled tiredly as the male awoke to find him working. He had easily ignored his lover's pleas. "Come on, go ta sleep already." Concern in those honey orbs.

"Stop nagging, you sound like a common housewife."

"Do not!"

"Can't you just stop your constant barking and go fetch some food or something. I have work to do."

"Whatever, Kaiba."

He knew he hit a nerve when Joey used his last name, but his work taunted him like a favorite song he just couldn't ignore. Finally, two hours later, he finished his work and went down to the kitchen. No blond puppy. Worried he checked the front door yet all locks were engaged. He moved onto the living room to find his puppy sprawled across the couch with his arm tucked beneath his head like a pillow and a thin blanket barely draped across his form. Adorable. "Puppy, come to bed," he said gently as amber orbs fluttered open.

"Go to hell," the blond snarled with stubbornness emanating off of him.

"I understand that you are upset," he began gently but the blond rolled his eyes hissing, "Upset? I'm beyond upset. I'm hurt, and disappointed, and pissed off, Kaiba." After nearly a year and a half of dating, this was the fist time he had seen the blond so upset at him. Sitting down on the floor, he stroked silky blond strands after Joey had rolled over to face the back of the couch rather than him.

"I know you're not asleep, pup." No response. "So, are you just going to ignore me for the rest of the night?" No reply except a small intake of breath. "Will you please come upstairs at least?" Once again silence was his response. Frustrated he left only to return with a heavy blanket and a pillow. Slipping the pillow beneath Joey's head, he whispered, "I know I've been ignoring you lately, but I'm a busy man. You knew that when we started dating." He covered the male up and kissed his cheek. "I'll make this up to you, Joey."

"Where's Joey," he asked when he grabbed his cup of coffee and noticed the blond's absence.

"Oh, went to school early. Left a note saying Important test, forgot to study."

Nodding he stalked out to the limo to wait for Mokuba. "Will Joey join us today, sir?" He hears the pleasure in his driver's voice and glares coldly.

"He already left."

"He is aware that he may ask for a ride, sir?"

"Yes."

"Wait, Joey walked? That's a long ways away," Mokuba chimed in as he bounded over to the limo. "I forgot my snack. Oh...wait," he added as he pulled a bag of chips out and snack bag of trail mix along with a note. Seto glared at the note as they both read it. **Knew you'd forget. Have a great day, Mokie-Love, Joey. **The grin on his face holds Seto's tongue. "Did you two get into another fight? Seto, you're always arguing now. I like Joey, he makes us happy."

"It was only a small fight, he'll get over it."

"But what if he doesn't?"

"Mokie, he always does. He's forgiving like that."

"So are dogs until they get kicked one too many times. He's never given you the silent treatment before."

Pondering his younger brother's words, he entered the school grounds ignoring Yugi. Wait, what? "The mutt should be here, Mokie said he left early."

"Kaiba, you should be nicer to him. He's helping you out by being a live in babysitter. Aren't you friends yet?" If only you knew.

"Why should we be? He plays with Mokuba, that's it."

"Well, I just assumed that maybe with being with each other every day, you'd reach an understanding or something."

"As if I'd be friend's with that flea bitten dog." Even as he growled the words, he hated saying them.

Suddenly the blond bounced up to the group, that huge grin across his face and dirt stains on the knees of his uniform. "Hey, guys. Guess I'm not late. Saw a poor stray puppy that got his paw stuck in a fence."

"How interesting, a dog saving another dog." Yet Joey spared him nothing, not even a glare of those eyes brimming with rage.

A whole week of the silent treatment and he caved. "Puppy, please, come upstairs and sleep in our bed. I hate this." Reluctantly the blond pulled him off his knees where he had dropped to beg. "Puppy, I can't stand sleeping alone anymore. I hate not hearing your voice. Yell at me for all I care." Melting into the blond's embrace, it dawned on him that more than anything he missed Joey's touch the most.

"You're lucky I miss you," Joey drawled with a lazy grin. He promised to limit his time on his laptop once they entered their bedroom.

End Flashback

Another promise not kept. "Seto, will you put that thing away?" Rubbing tired eyes, Joey weakly glares at him.

"One minute, pup." Nodding Joey situates his head on his chest in such a way that he can still type. "You're not mad?"

"No. It's been some time since you were able to work, it's expected."

Saving his work, he kisses the top of Joey's head. "Puppy, never give me the silent treatment again."

"Huh?"

Smirking he tilts the blond's head up and smoothly steals a kiss loving the small moan that escapes the younger male as his tongue seeks entrance. Once granted, he leisurely explores the male's mouth. "Forget about it, puppy."

But, ya know I can't be quiet all that long."

Quickly taking another kiss, he groans as Joey shifts to lie on top of him. "You made sure we were only alone at night when I'd ask you to come upstairs."

Rocking his hips against Seto's. Joey grins, "Oh, that time. I was upset enough to bite my tongue any time I wanted to talk to you."

Stilling the younger man's movements, Seto pants, "I want to show you something first." He grabs the laptop from alongside him and brings up a page. "Look. Its a poll."

Joey studies the poll with a small smile and says, "Looks like our relationship didn't have that much of a negative impact."

"Let's just say, at the moment, we rank as one of the top ten hottest couples."

"Seto, you're happy we went public, right?"

"Yes, I am. I should have listened to you before then none of that nonsense would have happened."

"Never know, could have been worse," Joey whispers snuggling closer too tired to continue his antics from a few moments before. He seals their lips together in a sweet kiss before humming a lullaby in Seto's ear allowing the older male to fall into a dreamless slumber.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Dream

"Stop! Please, stop!"

"I will not tolerate weakness," a tall man states firmly gazing down at the small boy with contempt. Fearful blues widen as the boy is strapped to the desk with only his arms free. "Now, do your work." The little brunet glances down at the mountain of papers and pile of books.

"But I wanna go play. The nuns let us play sometimes," he argues weakly but the man backhands him viciously.

"Silence while you work. I will not tolerate noise, either. Keep up with this disobedient streak and we shall see just how much your baby brother means to you." Nodding his starts on the first sheet of problems, being diligent and silent until he finishes. Even then, he rechecks his answers aware that each wrong answer equals a hit from the belt. "Much better this time. Only two wrong." Obediently he lowers his pants and braces himself for the pain as the belt sings across the flesh of his cheeks twice. He chokes back the tears and screams, any show of pain and he'll be whipped into submission. "Go to bed."

"But I haven't eaten yet, sir," he argues, his voice almost inaudible yet the man hears and backhands him in response.

"Bed, I'll be in shortly."

Every night he's sent to bed, then the man comes to tie him down to ensure he doesn't sneak down to the kitchen. He feels the burning of his eyes, his stomach growls in protest since he only ate a piece of toast this morning when the man woke him. "Are those tears I see?" Emotionless eyes bear down on the trembling boy. Yanking the young child's pants down once again, he cracks his belt against smooth thighs. Once. Twice. Three times. When more tears fall, he continues whipping the boy from his thighs up to his shoulder blades until his new adoptive son sags unconscious to the floor. He had stupidly believed the boy was stronger, had granted him a bit of food as reward. Apparently another week without food is in order. "Only water for the boy. If he disobeys, then grant the same punishment to his brother," he tells the cook as the boy blearily blinks his eyes. "Up to your room, now."

Weakly the child stumbles to his feet and carefully navigates the mansion to his room. Tonight he isn't allowed to see his brother, but the younger boy peeks out of his room and smiles soothingly at him. He forces a smile and enters his room hoping the hall had been dim enough to hide the welts across his skin. His torn shirt had been discarded and his pants rubbed the wounds leaving them screaming in agony. Laying down upon the bed gingerly, he closes his eyes hoping by the time the man arrives to strap him down the tears stop.

End Dream

Startling awake, Joey shakes his lover until he wakens. "Puppy, what is it?" Groggily Seto tries to focus on his panicked boyfriend.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. At least I think it was you." Whimpering he hugs the brunet tightly. **It would explain why he hates me wearing belts.**

"Puppy, calm down. Tell me about the nightmare. You saw something that startled you, talk about it and you'll feel better."

"I'm not startled, Seto. I saw a boy, maybe ten years old, being strapped to a desk. He hadn't eaten, he was scared. He doesn't like being forced to work. I feel his emotions, and sometimes I think I pick up on the monster's thoughts and feelings. The man doesn't like the boy. If he disobeys, then he's..."

"Whipped by his stepfather's belt. It's nothing, it's in the past."

"But why..."

"Joseph, drop it."

Shocked he rolls out of bed and stumbles into the bathroom. Gazing at the mirror, he spies his father in the reflection. Similar eyes, same messy, blond hair, and nearly identical build. "I wont be what he use to be, I wont drown my problems in alcohol. And I refuse to abandon my family like she did." He wants to punch the mirror, shatter his image into millions of shards, but Seto opens the door and steps inside.

"Puppy, I'm sorry."

Shrugging carelessly, Joey slips past the brunet and curls up in the fetal position on the bed. "I love my father, but I can't say the same about the woman who gave birth to me. I have a problem trusting females."

"What about Tea?"

An exaggerated sigh escapes the blond. "At first, she was cool, but she got annoying fast. I put up with her for Yugi's sake." Nodding Seto sets the blond's head on his lap and begins playing with sleep mused hair. One of his odd pleasures is running his fingers through his lover's hair. "She'd die if she could see us like this."

"Hm?" Distracted by the warm breath caressing his stomach, he glances at his discarded shirt that had fallen next to Joey's during the night when they both grew too warm under the comforter. He prefers sleeping in the nude, but his puppy needs his sleep. Now, who were they talking about?

"Being civil and what not. Tea had a crush on you, I think. Well, she had a crush on Yami, too, but that's ancient history."

Ah, yes, now he knows. That annoying cheerleader. Quirking his eyebrow, he inquires, "I thought she already knew?"

"Probably does now, but I never told her and no one else saw fit to do so on my behalf. I guess she figured we were on more friendly terms, but nothing romanticish."

"Romanticish? Is that even a word?"

"Probably not. Ya see, you're not very romantic or anything. Come on, you didn't even attempt to propose correctly."

Rolling his eyes, Seto moves his fingers down to his lover's neck just barely touching him, and states, "I wasn't aware there was a rule on how to propose. Also, I recall asking you to think about our future. No once did I actually propose."

"Still, the only romantic like thing you do is bring me flowers sometimes."

"Would you prefer me anything else?"

"Guess not. 'Cept maybe Valentines and my birthday."

"Valentines Day is a useless holiday that makes card shops and candy stores and flower sellers money."

"Its a special day to spend with the one you love."

"It's a foolish holiday. I can spend any day of the year showing you that I love you."

"So?"

Wishing to make that slightly irritated tone abate before this debate turns into a fight, Seto reluctantly agrees, "This year I shall partake in this dumb holiday, but not any year after. I still find it a preposterous holiday."

They use to fight about holidays constantly. He finding them useless and entirely too commercialized while Joey held them as sentimental events to share with family and friends. He recalls how often they returned from holiday break, and he'd see Joey's bitter expression before he plastered a fake grin upon his face. Without fail, triangle hair guy would offer, "Dad not home, mom a bitch, lil sis unable to see you." Amber would blaze then settle into a low smolder before the blond replied, "Same as always, at least he ate dinner with me this year."

They argued about dinner, too, until Joey told him to go screw himself and went home. Without fail; though, the blond showed up to share a holiday meal with him and Mokie. Somehow Joey always convinced him to let him cook their holiday dinner. By nightfall, the boy was so exhausted he fell asleep on the couch while they watched some holiday movie Mokie picked out. Due to Mokuba's investigating skills, he found out why. The puppy would cook dinner for him and his dad in the early morning so they could eat by eleven, then rush over to the mansion so he could start their dinner by one at the latest.

"Puppy, we should invite your dad over for holiday dinners."

"He'll bring her."

"I'll be here, she wont even look at you the wrong way."

"Why?"

"I like your dad and I find it foolish for you to cook two holiday meals when one would suffice."

"I'll mention it to him."

"Good."

Chirp. Chirp. Groaning Joey opens his cell phone to look at the test. "Who the hell messages you at six in the morning?"

His puppy grins at the jealously lacing his tone and replies casually, "Ryou."

"Why?"

Reading the text, Joey laughs and raises suddenly wide awake orbs. "They're home, but their ride can't get them since Marik wont answer his phone."

"Got in early?"

"By a good four hours. Took an earlier flight to avoid more people. Ryou didn't want to subject too many people to Bakura."

"Want company," Seto asks rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and praying for a cup of coffee or a stop at Starbucks.

"Yes, please."

Joey's bouncing out of bed, the nightmare pushed to the back of his mind, and is already tugging pants over his boxers by the time Seto even starts to get up. Coffee makes the world go round in his opinion. "Relax, pup."

"Not one bit."

"Come on, pup, it's not like they wont be home for some time after we drop them off."

"But I owe them," Joey whines completely unaware that with his head tilted like that he looks even more like an adorable puppy.

"So?"

"Don't be so jealous. I went to Ry because you'd hate me if I ran to Yugi's. Don't know how you could jealous of Yug in the first place, but whatever. Plus, I knew Ry would be too polite to pry and Bakura wouldn't give a damn."

Grinning like a child in a candy store, Joey pulls Seto's car up in front of the airport. "Ryou," he calls out spying the two males. They turn to face the car and the blond cringes as they approach. "Gee, Ry ya look like a lobster."

"Thanks, Joey, love ya too," Ryou mumbles sarcastically wincing with every step.

"Wow, Bakura, you look great." Tanned and grinning menacingly, Bakura stands out in the crowd. "You cut your hair," Joey adds noting the wild hair that now just brushes a tiny bit past the man's shoulders.

"Hello, Kaiba, how are you," Ryou inquires politely.

"Fine," Seto all but growls out. He wants to go home, Joey hadn't even let him grab a cup of coffee before yanking him out the door. The jerk.

"Stop whining like a baby," Joey says with a grin as Seto shoots him an icy glare.

"Yo, Kaiba, you should throw a party since we missed blondie's birthday and all."

"No," Kaiba grounds out.

"Joey, talk some sense into him," Bakura demands tossing their suitcases into the trunk as Ryou gingerly sits in the back seat.

"Where am I dropping you off at?"

"Malik's," Ryou supplies as Bakura tries to scare the other drivers off the road. "Kura, stop or I'll have Joey pull over."

"Whatever. So, blondie, since when are you allowed to drive ice prick's car?"

"Um, a while, and I wouldn't call him that."

"Sure thing, blondie."

"Quit calling me that!"

"Road," Seto and Ryou remind him at the same time.

"Relax, I barely moved from my lane. I can drive, thank you very much."

"That I agree with. I've seen blondie race a few times."

"Joey, Jade's aunt called to let us know the kids are doing well. "

"Thanks, Ry." He doesn't want to hurt the boy's feelings by admitting he hadn't thought much about those kids after they walked out his front door.

"See ya, blondie."

"Shut up!"

"Bye, Joey, Kaiba."

"Later," Joey calls out with a wave to Isis as she opens the door for the two white haired males.

"Seto, were you thinking of him earlier?"

"Before I fell asleep."

"Must have caught your subconscious memory or something."

"I'm not sure, pup. I don't recall dreaming at all."

"But it did happen, right?"

"Yes."

"Don't be mad, I just don't get why I'm getting dreams of your memories."

"What's there to get, pup. Unconsciously you tapped into a memory that I locked away. I rarely dream when you are with me. I prefer it like that. I hardly think of him if you're near."

"If it happens again, I want you to know it's not on purpose."

"Already know."

"You really don't want to talk about this."

"What makes you think that?"

"Sarcasm, the curt tone."

"Then drop it already."

Reluctantly Joey lets the subject slip away and focuses on the road. He had made a wrong turn during their discussion and had placed them in a neighborhood he knew all too well. "Pup?"

"Shut up, I have to concentrate. We need to get out of here fast."

"Why?"

"Drop it," Joey growls hoping no one tries to kill them just for the rims on the car.

Glaring out the window at the rundown buildings, dirty faced children, teens with cigarettes hanging from tough mouths, and brief flickers of flames trembling in metal bins. Bitterly he wonders if his puppy feels this rejected every time he uses those words. Drop It. "Try to sit away from the window." His eyes move quickly to the amber eyed male then back to the window as he wonders, Where the hell are we?

Taking a sharp left, Joey narrowly avoids the male standing on the corner. "Slasher," he hisses recognizing the man. A thin scar across his cheek and a jagged scar near his right eye give him away.

"Who?"

"Rival gang member, I gave him those marks with a broken bottle. Part of initiation. My gang jumped me in, then I had to earn my rank by beating a rival. This is my former gang's territory."

He never wanted Seto to see this place. These forgotten, deprecating streets, the dismal houses, and the terror filled children. Hating that at one time, he struck fear into hearts of kids not much older than these ones. "I never hurt children. No one could make me do so." Sad eyes search concerned blues for disgust, yet find none. Quickly he speeds towards the narrow alleyway that passes behind an apartment building and corner store. Pulling up to an apartment complex in an area two steps up from the gang's territory yet twenty yards away from the wealth of the Kaiba Mansion, he points out a small window on the third floor. "My dad got this place right after we left Padrone. That would be my bedroom window. We lasted a year before I helped pay for a new place. I hated the tiny windows, cramped rooms, thin walls. I slept awful because I heard the couple next door yelling or the infant above wailing."

Sliding up to the curb in front of the small house his dad now owns, Joey takes a deep, shaky breath. "Puppy?"

"I shouldn't be afraid to visit my dad. I shouldn't have been terrified to have to go home after school. I hated this house."

"You don't have to do this, pup. We can invite him over."

Shaking his head, Joey glances at the drive way where his father's worn pickup truck sits and her new sports car rests. "She helped pay for this place, but its his. Where we live is too expensive for him, he prefers this lifestyle. A simple life for an extraordinary man. Your mansion, your wealth make him uncomfortable. He likes your sense of discipline, and your charm that doesn't scream snob. Your arrogance and cold hearted shield piss him off. He didn't like you at first, hated you when we broke up as any father would, but he likes you now."

Summoning up the courage, Joey finally steps out of the car and takes a deep breath of chilled air to try to cool his feverish body. Clammy hands wipe against his jeans as he glances at Seto. Calm blues comfort him as a warm, steady hand envelopes his shaky one. Together they step up to the door, yet it's the taller male that rings the doorbell.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N- Thank you to all of those that have reviewed and continue to enjoy this story. I'm sorry for such a delay in updating. I have to update when i get the chance, usually between work and my daughter it's a bit hectic. Please read and review. I'll try to get the next update up sooner.

Chapter 20

Opening the door is his personal nightmare. Still trim and slender, yet not dainty. Feminine without being girly. Cold eyes a stunning shade of green, eyes that make even Kaiba's iciest glare seem like a warm, cozy fire. Hair that in his youth had been caramel with just the hint of highlights is now a honey blond. Rigid posture that makes him wonder if her spine is made up of steel rather than bone. He prides himself on the shock that enters her eyes before she closes off her expression. She schools her face into a pleasant smile as his father steps into the doorway.

Startled he takes step back as the realization hits him. _**Home. **_Not this place, no building had ever truly felt like home to him, but this solid man with kind eyes. Brushing past the woman as if she doesn't exist, he hugs his father tightly. He hadn't done this since he'd been a child and realized that his father had sat stunned staring at his open wallet that held nothing more than an old picture of him and Serenity together. At that time, he only wanted to comfort his father not understanding that the money meant for food and new clothes had been gambled away. Now, it's him seeking comfort. _**Safe. **_ "Son, what's wrong? How are you?" He knows as well as his dad that the two of them are terrible liars.

"Can we talk? Just us?"

Nodding his dad runs a hand through blond hair with just the smallest hint of gray at the temples.

They sit in the attic where his twin bed still lies peacefully undisturbed until Seto tentatively sits upon it. On the floor with his back firmly pressed against the door, Joey watches his father. Defeat in those orbs that are just a tad darker than his own. "I take it this is about Celeste." Nodding he raises his knees to his chest and drops his face into his palms. Shaking his head when Seto begins to rise, he watches as the taller male sinks back onto the bed with a war in his blue eyes. Taking a deep breath, he watches his dad's face sink.

"Ya recall all those bruises I got that I refused to explain, dad?"

"Yeah, you swore up and down you weren't getting into fights no more, that you left that gang of riffraff behind. Well, besides those fights with that person you called 'that bastard', but you mostly said those were verbal with maybe a bit of roughhousing."

Glancing at Seto with a weak grin, Joey nods and begins, "Celeste use to hit me for various reasons. She hated me, I'm not sure why but she did. Nothing I did pleased her. I tried to get 'long with her for you, but she kept at it. Kept slapping and hitting me. Then she must of gotten bored or something, because she tied me up and tried to rape me. She'd scratch me, and kiss me but never anything on the face. She tried to touch me, down there, but like ya had this inner clock or something, ya always came looking for her before she could finish what she started."

He doesn't want to look and see his father's reaction. Already shame courses through his system. And those tears that he held at bay each time she attacked him now cascade freely down his cheeks.

"How long?"

Breaking out of the fog, he whispers hoarsely, "A bit over a year. She threatened toe tell you that I had been the one coming on to her, that everything was my fault. She told me that ya would never believe me cause ya loved her more."

"Is that why you moved out?"

"Partially, mainly."

"I'll kill her.

"Dad, don't. Eight months after it started, I stopped being a virgin. She didn't take it."

"Hm, did ya rush because of her?"

Strained hostility sounds in his father's voice and he has no doubts the man would kill her if he let him.

Noticing two pairs of expectant eyes upon him, he trembles and states, "I wanted to. I thought it would be some special gift, and I didn't want her to ruin it. Originally I planned for a year, I lasted about half of that." Hated himself for placing such guilt into his father's eyes while shading Seto's with deep sadness.

Protectively the man hugs his son to him and whispers, "Nothing was your fault." A father's worst fear come to life. Just because his son hadn't been raped completely doesn't lessen the fact that a monster had defiled him. He had let that vicious monster into their lives and his son suffered for it. "Never your fault." Not a doubt in his mind that his son spoke the truth. He knows the boy too well to not know when he lies and when he doesn't. Quivering, Joey steps back and flashes that bright, glorious smile he hadn't seen in years.

"I'm sorry, dad, I shoulda told ya sooner."

"It's alright. I know now. I want you to go home, okay? I'll take care of Celeste, you two just go home and take care of each other."

Seto nods at the man then leads the blond downstairs and out to the car. "What the hell?"

Joey glances at him then back at his shoes, " I wanted to, Seto, and I loved every second of it. But she had gotten more aggressive and I freaked. I thought it over and decided that it didn't really matter, as long as it was with you I really could care less when the event occurred. Being bored in English, though, I came to the conclusion that I'd give ya myself as your birthday present. I figured you deserved something important for your birthday, since technically our first kiss was on mine."

_**Are you alright?**_

__His puppy nods getting behind the wheel. A smile replaces his frown as his puppy's hands lay loosely upon the wheel and a confidant grin breaks out on his face.

_**How do you feel?**_

__"Like a huge weight is lifted off."

_**Cliche?**_

__"But it's true. Just wish I could see her face when he kicks her ass to the curb."

_**But something is still bothering you?**_

__"I was just wondering about my old place and Stevie. I never really got a chance to find out exactly what happened?"

_**Oh.**_

__"Nah, not like I'm interested in him, but I'm curious as to how severe the repercussions were for him. I'd like to get my belongings, too."

_**Only the furniture remains, Mokie cleared it out for you. He wouldn't trust anyone else.**_

__"I just need to close that part of my life off, ya know?"

The phone rings interrupting their conversation.

"Hello," Seto sighs irritably.

"Let me speak to my son."

"Oh, okay." Probably should have checked the caller id. Handing over the phone, he watches as Joey casually pulls over even as worry crosses his features.

"Daddy, she can't do that. It's your name on the damn lease. Please, just talk to the landlord or something."

"There's no point, Joseph. She had me add her name, the rent checks are from her account. They'll give it to her."

"I'll take care of it, then. Just pack up and come stay with us until we find you a new place."

"Son, you know I can't do that. I'm suppose to take care of you, not the other way around. You'll know when you have your own kids."

Hissing in a sharp breath, Joey squeezes his eyes shut as he hears his dad's disappointed chuckle. He can picture his dad shaking his head the same way he had when he came home at fourteen with quivering eyes and a bruised cheek paired with a cracked, swollen lip. At fourteen, he still had to look up at his dad, and he did with trusting eyes knowing his face is an open-book anyways. "Dad, I failed you. I think I'm gay." He expected disgust, not a soft chuckling. He looked for anger, yet found only comfort.

"Is that all, you could never fail me. Son, you could be a mass murderer and I'd still love ya." His father's only disappointment had been the fact that his son would never have a little one of his own. Shaking the memory away, he glares out the window.

"Dad, I don't want ya at some hotel for however long it takes for us to find ya a decent place."

"Joseph, I'm a proud man. My son will not take care of me. Anyways, that place is too big for a man like me. You know how uncomfortable wealth makes me. I like to work hard with my hands for a living and make enough to survive comfortably. Never have I wanted to be rich or famous, I'm happy being me. I'd prefer some wood cabin way out in the woods where I could hunt for my food over some stuffy mansion that could never have the warmth of a home. Don't tell me you're completely comfortable living there with household help taking care of every need or whim you have. I know you too well."

He's too much his father's son to disagree; however, he states, "I've grown use to them."

Robust laughter echoes from his father before the man states, "But you don't like them taking care of you. I know that you still do your own laundry. I heard how polite you are to them. The cook loves you. He talks about how you let him go home early to spend time with his family when Kaiba works late, but you always ensure he gets his usual pay." Glancing at Seto as he finds himself laughing along with his father, he shrugs at the questioning blues.

"Dad, I'm happy there."

"You'd be happy in a cardboard box as long as he was with you."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"I don't know how or why you to got together, nor do I know how you constantly put up with his attitude problem, but I understand why you forgive him."

"Let me guess…Love."

"Of course, Joey. I still love your mother to this day, and I'd forgive her nearly everything."

"I can't. I can't even think of her as my mother anymore. She blamed me for failing my relationship without even asking what had happened."

"I know. You're the reason I'd never even consider getting with her again." Pausing for a second, he adds lightly, "I'll call from the motel. Maybe we can look for a new place tomorrow."

"Dad, I'm thinking of going to Wisconsin."

"What the hell for?"

"To lay the past to rest," he states rolling his eyes at his dad's disbelief and anger.

"Well, say hi to Sandro for me, then."

"They live there?"

"In your old place. Him and Andrea."

"Where's the kids?"

"Tonio and Ash moved to Cali, though Ash got a place here just incase you needed them. Marianna lives in some small town somewhere in Montana with her husband and their son."

"She married that guy?"

"They make it work. She's happy, the baby changed her."

"What's their names?"

"Husband is Rex, and son is Jaison."

"Dad, love ya, but I really need to pull away from this curb before a cop shows up."

"K, love ya, son."

Casually he moves back into the small amount of traffic. Wordlessly, Seto takes his hand and squeezes it supportively. "He loves you." Questioning blues glance at him. Grinning he drives around an elderly couple in a well used car that are happy to just enjoy the scenery. "Dad loves you. He doesn't have to say it. I saw the way he looked at you, like you're part of the family already. If didn't, ya would've been stuck downstairs with her."

"I'm glad, pup."

Seto notices the sudden change as soon as they pull up to the mansion. Weary and distressed, his puppy gazes at the doors as if they hide the gates of hell. "Pup?" Absently his lover takes his offered hand.

**How can this be home for me if it's not even Seto's home? Just some house, a rather large shell.**

"We can make this place our home. Just tell me what to do and I'll change it. I'll add rooms, tear walls down. Just ask."

Amazing how the first thought that filters' through his head is how happy the sound of little feet would sound tearing down the hallways and wrecking havoc. "Seto, what I want isn't possible. It's biologically impossible, and I'd rather us be more stable."

"Is there a deadline?" Shocked amber meets sincere cerulean.

"No, just don't wanna be old and gray."

"Puppy, don't worry so much. I'll fix this, I can make this place a home. Just help me and keep me from overworking myself. We can do this."

**Maybe I can have my own family, after all. Maybe my dreams aren't just some intangible desire.**


	21. Chapter 21

A/N- Thanks to all who are still reading this story, and I'm grateful for all of your reviews. I'm sorry for such a long delay in updating, but my husband and I recently had our son so life has been hectic taking care of both a newborn and our toddler daughter. Please read and review…I value the opinions of my readers.

Chapter 21

Seven months passed by and they managed to move Joseph into a decent apartment where they now sit. Seto watches his puppy groan as his loses yet another hand of poker to his father. Amusement clearly shines in his cobalt orbs as the amber eyed male pouts. "Come on, ya gotta play. Win me back some of my dignity, or at least my stash of pretzels."

"That would be cheating, pup."

Dropping his head into his hands, Joey whimpers then shoots a glare at his boyfriend.

Seto can only smile even as the condescending voice of his adoptive father stabs his thoughts. _You're just a worthless toy. You know that something is bound to go wrong. Do you honestly believe children will make you any happier? You're just like me, Seto. You are a Kaiba, and as one you can make no mistakes. You called me an overbearing tyrant, but you will be the same way. After all, I perfected you. I created you._The voice, one he thought had died along with that disgusting man, digs deep into his soul. He hopes the fear playing in his heart isn't obvious on his face.

_**No! This can't be happening again. Why do I feel so worthless? How can he be so happy, so carefree? While I'm drowning, he's grinning like a fool. Please, notice me. Help me. Make it stop. Make this pain go away. So much pressure, too much. Why the hell did I agree to help him build his family? What will happen? Wont they be teased and shunned? Will those children live in shame? Am I ashamed? I don't want this to go wrong, not after I worked so hard to get him back. But is he really happy this time? Am I? Damn it, I need air. Need to surface. **_

__"Seto?"

Warm, golden hands envelope his own as he blinks past the suffocating cobwebs. "Are you okay?" He understands instantly that Joey had heard those vicious thoughts, had heard his doubts. He wishes his puppy never had to hear that. "You're enough for me, Seto. I don't need anything more. You, dad, Serenity and Mokie are my family. I'm content with that." He despises that word, he believes Joey knows that. Feverish lips press against his cold ones. "I love you." So easy for the blond to say those sacred words. Imagine his surprise when he discover that he was the only one to hear those words besides his father and sister.

"I love you so much more, puppy. Always and forever."

Tugging Seto up and over to the table, Joey crawls into the older man's lap and grins at his father's raised eyebrow. Shuffling the cards with an amused smile, his father expertly deals their hands. Seto had learned early on that Joseph now only plays card games at home with his son. No more gambling his paycheck away. Grinning Joey kisses his cheek for luck and picks up the dealt cards while sticking his tongue out at his father childishly. After a few rounds, Joey triumphantly cry out, "I won! Finally, I actually won!" An easy win. Royal flush against crap cards. "Ya didn't let me win, did ya?"

"Luck of the cards, son." As Joey bounds to the kitchen, he catches Joey's dad's wink. Definitely an easy win. "You need to practice your poker face, kiddo," Joseph calls out to his son.

"Dad, I'm not a kid anymore," the younger blond whines.

"Could of fooled me," the elder blond mumbles.

The domestic act of fixing a salad while Joey prepares garlic bread is oddly relaxing.

"You two alright in there?"

"Yeah, dad. Just chill out What part of we're cookin' for you, didn't ya get?" Rolling his amber orbs, Joey takes down three plates.

Their eyes meet and he spies something he had missed before. Absolute trust. Slipping into the blond's arms, he inquires, "How did you get to be so perfect?" Tilting his head in that cute, nearly puppy like way, Joey shrugs before kissing the tip of his nose.

"Never knew I was."

Nodding he releases the blond. "Same as everything else. You never realized how cute you were until I told you. Never saw how many people wanted you until I pointed it out. You don't even know how great you are and how much I don't deserve you."

A slight blush plays upon his puppy's cheeks as the male states, "Don't be dense, Seto. You deserve me as much as I deserve you."

Setting the table was never his favorite chore, yet somehow Joey's smile makes it at least a bit enjoyable. _**I don't want to wake up without you. I refuse to go a day knowing you are with someone else. **_

Another quick grin as Joey whispers, "So, do you know who this other guy is because I'd love to meet the person capable of stealing me away from you?" A weak smile is all Seto can spare as Joey's dad sits down.

For once Joey doesn't wolf down his food. As the blond's dad explains about his new job, neither of them speak. He zones out briefly when Joey licks his lips. "Dad, has she called?" Nervously his pup leans forward and pokes at the green beans touching his pasta.

"Joey, eat your spaghetti. No, she hasn't called but her doctor informed me that she is having twins. One boy and one girl based off the ultrasound."

"When is she due?"

"Just a bit over two months."

Lowering his head, Joey pushes away from the table and quietly offers a flimsy excuse.

"Give him a few minutes," Joseph states when he moves to get up. "You're in love with my son." His eyes blaze with a rare passion as they raise to meet warm, accepting brown orbs. "You know the difference. Perhaps you should know that he's been in love with you since he gave you his virginity."

_**But he left, he ran away! Twice, if you count the coma. **_

__"My son is an open book, sometimes its a blessing but usually its his downfall. I can tell he's happy, but he's worried about his sister. I do; however; grant my permission if you ever wish for it."

A nervous chuckle sounds from behind them before Joey asks, "Permission? I ain't goin' on any field trips, so whatcha have to worry about grantin' permission for?"

"Nothing, son. Just an inside joke with my other son."

"But I'm still your favorite, right?"

"Yup," Joey's dad says with a laugh.

Shouldn't dwell on it, certainly shouldn't think about it when Joey's picks up his thoughts so easily now. While the nightmares cease to exist for him, he understands that his puppy receives no reprieve from his personal demons. No longer does the younger male talk about the terrible dreams. He knows that Joey picks up on his musings just as easily and frequently as he has those night terrors. So, even though, the nightmares no longer can terrify him, this request that he desires to ask scares him to death. He can't help but fear that the one he loves most will refuse him. He can't help but wonder if those nightmares, his dark past, will eventually scare his puppy away.

His eyes are drawn to Joey's sprawled out form on the floor. His dad snores softly in the recliner while he sits on the couch too scared to speak lest the words that escape be ones he shall regret later on. "Seto, sleepy?" He's curious as to how his puppy convinced him to have dinner and then sleep over at the older Wheeler's apartment. Truthfully, he's not all that tired, but he crawls over to join Joey in the large sleeping bag. Gently he runs his fingers through the blond's silken locks effectively calming the both of them.

"What's wrong?" A tired smile is his response. "Please, puppy, don't shut me out."

"Serenity's husband, the father of her unborn children, was on that plane that crashed last month. He passed away, and my dad's ex-wife wont even call once to let us know how my baby sister is holding up. She changed the phone numbers, so I can't even call. You know, Serenity never wanted kids. When we were younger, yeah, but once she hit twelve she no longer wanted children. He wanted babies and he begged until she relented."

Tucking the blond's head beneath his chin, he intertwines their fingers as he uses his free hand to stroke his back. "Joey, lets play a game."

"Okay."

Planting a kiss on top of his head, Seto begins, "Would you have an indoor or outdoor wedding?"

"Outdoor."

"Color scheme?"

"Blue and white."

He can't help the smile that curves his lips and he hugs the boy tighter. "Where at?"

"Gardens at Kaiba mansion so everyone could attend."

"Formal?"

"I guess. Suits, no ties. No food that I can't even pronounce. More of a cook out for the reception, but more of a conservative ceremony."

"Has it ever crossed your mind?"

"Nope, not really."

"Hm, you're awfully quick on the answers for someone that never thought it out. Are you certain?"

"Seto, I might have thought about what I wanted but it's no big deal. I could get married in a paper sack in the middle of a sandstorm and not care as long as its to the right person."

"Am I the right person?"

"Probably."

"Excuse me?" Disbelief and hurt flood his eyes making him absurdly grateful for the darkness.

Nuzzeling his lips against Seto's throat, Joey trails his fingers over the brunet's cheek. "Seto, I love you even if you are a retard."

"Excuse me?"

"You sound like a parrot," Joey jokes hoping to lighten the suddenly tense atmosphere.

"What do you mean I may not be the right person?"

"You're the only person I've ever been with."

"Are you unhappy then?"

"No, not at all."

Curtly Seto states, "Night, pup."

Leaning up, Joey steals a quick kiss before whispering, "You're suppose to ask in a romantic way, this here ain't romantic."

_**Perhaps his dad is wrong. Maybe he is unhappy? I don't like change, so I'm thrilled to only be with him. No ex to worry about, no compare and contrast. But what about Joey? Have I held him back? How is that even possible? He left, he could have dated other people yet chose not to, so how am I to blame? Perhaps he too worried about my so called fragile state to leave? I'm strong, I'm independent. Sure, I've slipped up a few times, but that's only natural. I don't want to lose him, but what if he'll only be happy with someone else? Damn it, I shouldn't be doubting myself like this. This is his fault. For once in his life, he could think things through and not just let them happen. Am I truly the only one concerned with our future?**_

__"Set, not all of us need to plot our lives out. I prefer taking it one day at a time. Don't be so worried. It's not like we had any plans to get married in the next few months or anything. Asking someone that question is suppose to be special, a surprise for both."

"So, you never had any life plans or goals?"

A flash of a playful grin as Joey sits up to gaze down at his lover with amused orbs. "I had three goals. My simplest and dumbest goal was to eat a whole ton and see if I got fat. My most important goal was to graduate, I succeeded. My only other goal is to beat you, whether it's at Duel Monsters or Go Fish. I don't care really, as long as I win. Just once, I'd like to be better at something than you."

Playfully he whacks the blond on the back of the head. "What about now? We're both adults. These are important decisions."

Rolling his eyes, Joey turns his attention to his father. His adoring gaze never wavers as he whispers, "I want someone to look up to me, to be as proud as I am of my father."

"What about a career?"

"Not sure. I've thought about it, of course, but never found what I really wanted to do."

Rising so he sits next to his lover, Seto takes his hand and stares at the contrast between his pale skin against the tanned limbs.

"Set, I don't search for change, but I don't seek to go against the flow of things either. Anything you ask, I can almost guarantee that I'll say yes."

"Do I even have to ask?"

"Duh. Try to be romantic, Seto. No KC, no interference, and certainly not on my dad's living room floor."

"Understand, puppy."

_**This is why I wont let him go. He completes me. He eases my fears without broadcasting them or making me feel inferior. I love him just too much.**_


	22. Chapter 22

A/N- Regular _italics_ means that they're thinking yet the other can't hear them.

**Bold- Joey's thoughts Seto hears**

Chapter 22

Sitting under the shade of a tree in the park, just enjoying the pleasant heat from the summer sun and the whisper of a breeze that ruffles his hair, Joey studies the letter in his hands.

"So, what do you think?"

He grins at Mokie, his eyes glittering with pride, before answering, "I'm gonna miss ya."

Kneeling next to the blond, Mokie takes his hair out of the ponytail he wore at work and shakes his unruly tresses out saying, "Only seven years. Maybe a bit longer. I'll visit all the time. Promise."

"I know, you'll be a great doctor."

"I always wanted to save people."

Handing back the letter of acceptance, Joey ruffles the onyx locks with familiar affection.

"Some guys say it's a soft job. That I wont save anyone. They claim that I'll sit in some plush chair and listen to spoiled brats rant about how daddy wont buy them another Lamborghini."

"Yeah, because it's so easy to listen to a kid tell you that a monster touches her at night, or that daddy hits his son when he misbehaves. A belt is daddy's best friend, he only uses it to teach me lessons. Or my personal favorite; hey, doc, I'm thinking of offing myself. Wake up the next morning and that kids picture is plastered all over the newspaper stating he hung himself the night before."

Tilting his head and peering at the kids on the playground, Mokie inquires, "Why didn't you go for psychology. You're a great listener and people feel like they can talk to you without being condemned."

"I couldn't deal with their problems. I have nightmares of a monster who abuses his adoptive son. I have my own personal demons. All I can think is I'm one of the lucky ones. I couldn't listen to others talk about their pain without wanting to destroy the person that hurt them. For being so weak when I was being hurt, I'd want to be strong for those that couldn't save themselves. I'd probably end up in jail or court more than in an office talking to the kids for taking matters into my own hands, ya know. I'm sure Seto would love to be bailing me out all the time."

Skeptically he stares at Joey knowing the blond well enough to notice the hidden look in his amber orbs. "I can't tell you about the dreams. Breach of trust or what not. I sorta sugar coated the thing with Celeste. It's true that she never raped me, but she touched me in more places than I admitted to. My body responded to her touch even as I pleaded with her to stop and my mind screamed at me to do something to stop her. She knew that I cared about you, Yugi and the others. She threatened to hurt you, to show you what a real woman was like. And she threatened to hurt Serenity if she came to visit if I didn't keep quiet. Deep down I think I knew she couldn't get to either of you, but the idea of her doing to you or my baby sister what she did to me kept me silent. I wouldn't be responsible for another's suffering. And dad would've thought I was disgusting. How could she actually be hurting me if I responded? I hated her, I hated what she did to me, and I hated myself for allowing it."

Hugging the blond tightly, Mokuba whispers, "It was never your fault. Joey, you're not disgusting. You're eating habits, yes, but you as a person could never be disgusting. Most victims feel that way. You can't help how your body reacts to what is supposed to be intimate activities between two consenting people. Am I correct to assume Seto doesn't know?"

Nodding Joey gazes at the children that run past kicking a ball with a wistful smile. "I don't want to upset him anymore that I already have. He'll see me as that weak, pathetic mutt again."

"Do you really doubt my brother that much?"

Shaking his head, Joey drags a hand through his shoulder length hair once again contemplating cutting it as he and Mokie walk out the park. The echoes of laughter follow him.

"Hey, Seto, can we talk?"

Barely sparing a moment to glance up, the brunet replies, "What is it, puppy?"

Looking away as shame fills him, Joey quickly stammers, "It can wait. I'm sorry to bother you."

Finding the blond's orbs and holding them, Seto motions his lover over. Crawling into Seto's lap and burying his face into his shoulder, Joey hastily presses butterfly soft kisses to the male's throat. "What's bothering you, pup?"

"I'm gonna miss Mokie. I can't get a hold of Serenity. That woman threatened to file harassment charges if I kept calling."

Smiling he plays with the amber eyed male's hair and asks, "Is that all?" He loves the weight of his lover on his lap, the nearness and comforting scent of him.

"Yeah."

He knows his lover is lieing. "Puppy, I'm almost done if you want to wait. We can go out to dinner if you like."

"Can't. I promised Ry we'd come have pizza and movie night."

Dragging Seto out of the office, he waves at the newest secretary and hits the elevator button.

"Excited, puppy?"

Grinning he nods replying, "Tris text me saying he ordered tons of pizza."

"When did he get back?" He hopes his puppy doesn't hear the hint of jealousy in his voice, he doesn't want them to fight tonight. Not over something so trivial as his lover's closeness with his friend.

"Last night," Joey states distractedly as he reads a new text.

"Tell me what, puppy?"

He hates it when Seto reads over his shoulder. Just cause he's taller don't give him the right. Stupid jerk. "Let's not ruin the evening, Set. We can talk later," he begs as Seto's eyes darken.

Not this time, Joey." They leave the building with Joey's gaze steadfastly refusing to meet Seto's.

"Celeste?"

Freezing in his seat, Joey musters a weak glare.

"You only look that frightened when you think about her or after a nightmare. Seeing as you weren't sleeping, I conclude your issue is about her. I wish you'd talk to me rather than shutting me out."  
Turning away so that Seto's steady and imploring blues can't find the self-disgust shimmering in his honey orbs, Joey takes a deep breath. He knows he should tell Seto. They needed to learn to communicate better, that was one of the issues they had before that led to his leaving. "Seto, she touched me. She'd stroke me and when my body responded against my will, she'd humiliate me. She'd laugh and tell me what a good slut I was."  
"I'll kill her. She needed to go to jail."

Shaking his head, he squeezes Seto's hand before shifting the car into second gear with the brunet. "Seto, please, dad said he wouldn't press charges if she left me alone. I don't want to hurt him anymore. Ya know his friends and coworkers would talk about it behind his back."

"Is it enough for you?"  
"It has to be, but I wish she was punished. I can't help but wonder who else she'll hurt because I'm not there. If there was some way to lock her up without all the damaging publicity," he trails off gazing out at the passing stores.

"I'll take care of it, puppy. Dealing with filth discreetly is my forte."

With a false smile, he enters Ryou's house and accepts his and Malik's hugs before joining Yugi and Yami on the floor in front of the game system. A golf game. "I hate golf. Mini-golf is better. I like the alligator that tries to eat the ball. Where's the food?" As if on cue, Tristan enters with a box of pizza and slaps him on the back in greeting.

Seto watches his puppy scarf down pizza and actually beat both Tristan and Bakura in a racing game. He catches the grins that slowly regain their sincerity and the way laughter brightens honey orbs. He barely pays attention to the movie as Joey creeps onto his lap and practically falls asleep. He hears Bakura's lewd snickers while Marik makes catcalls. Not that it matters much when Ryou calmly sits between Bakura's legs using him as a pillow and Malik drapes himself across Marik's lap with one hand intertwined with Ryou's. Briefly he wonders how the foursome make it work. Two of them are beyond psychotic, one has tendencies that lean towards psychotic, and the other is pure as fresh snow. Yami smiles at him before glaring suspiciously at the other darks and hugs Yugi closer. Everyone ignores Tristan's protest to being the odd man out with practiced ease.

He's screaming, knows he is panicking even as he awakens. Feeling the comforting hands upon him only amps up the terror. "Wake up! Puppy, wake up. Damn it!" Distress in Seto's voice as his eyes flutter open. Desperately he hugs the older male while Ryou and Yugi pester him with questions.

"What's wrong, Joey?"

He glances at Yugi's huge, concerned amethyst eyes.

"Do you want something to drink? You're throat must be raw, maybe some tea or cocoa?" Typical Ryou trying to soothe him and being polite at the same time.

All he wants, though, is fresh air away from everyone else. He gulps in fresh air as he rubs his dry, itchy eyes. "Pup?" He flashes a weak smile and moves into the open arms.

"I'm sorry."  
"Forget about it. Joey, I need you to tell me what this dream was about so I can help you."

Neither one actually wants to talk, not while rain drops fall from the sky like heavy tears and two concerned faces press against the window while two males with hair as pure as winter's first, undisturbed snow move into the kitchen. Joey waves at Yugi and Yami hoping it's enough to deter them from staring out any longer. Taking a deep breath, as if trying to purge his mind of the memories, Joey shivers finally noticing his quickly soaking shirt and faded jeans.

"He wouldn't stop. Just kept hitting and kicking. That gun pointed at my head; your head, I'm not sure. I wasn't just a spectator this time, I was the one he was hurting though consciously I knew it was you he actually hurt. Then he used the belt, faster, harder slowing to lighter slaps only to pick up again. I felt a knife press against my throat to ensure I didn't fight back when I finally staggered to my feet. We're in his office, high up in Kaiba Corp. No one cares if I scream. They fear the man too much to try and save me anyways. Big talker. Bragged about hurting Mokie when he finished breaking you. Lied about selling you off to the highest bigger, how you'd make a pretty slave for someone. Lies, all lies. Knew he couldn't get rid of his prodigy. The child genius. He hated hearing you with Mokie, though, your only tie to humanity. Really wanted to separate you two. Mokuba was a weakness, kept you pliable. Get rid of Mokuba, he'd lose you completely. Understood that in his twisted mind. He tied Mokie up in his bedroom back at the mansion. Had sent everyone else home so no one could help the boy. If you failed, he'd go back and hurt Mokie right in front of you just to prove how weak you were. Mokie can't remember, he chooses not to. Wasn't hurt, just scared. Shattering glass. Enough was enough. No more asshole. You pushed him. Yet it felt like I did. The rush, the release. Overwhelming relief as he fell."  
"He fell. But yes, I shoved him away from me. I didn't try to kill him, Joey. I pushed him away from me, I just wanted him to move away. He had knocked my school books onto the floor in a rage, said I was too stupid to use them anyways, and he tripped over them. I don't regret that he died. I changed what I could, transformed the company into something good that was worth being proud of. Because of him, I locked away my emotions and I tamed my temper. I wont hurt you, I'd leave if I ever thought I could hurt you."

Panicking Seto pushes past Joey with a bit more force than necessary and heads to the bathroom. _Liar! What's worse? Joey knows it. He thought I was pure, a complete jerk but still innocent. Like glowing halo and white wings innocent. Joey's pure, not me. He can nearly kill a man and destroy others, and I only killed that man out of desperation. Yet he's pure and I'm cloaked in evil?_

He can see Joey from the window. The angle is a bit odd, but he watches him kick at some rocks. He splashes water on his face and listens to the blond enter the house. He forces his mask back into place before heading out. Tristan chuckles as the blond digs through the snacks. Everything seems normal.

"The dreams stop after awhile," Ryou whispers as the blond nears.

"I hope so." Doesn't say what he's wishing he had the strength to say. _I'm losing my mind, Ry. I can't deal with all this. I'm downing Nyquil just to sleep. The dreams don't stop. They repeat and get worse. _

"I tapped into Bakura's memories in my sleep. Most are rather unpleasant. Had nightmares for years, but they went away."'

Hopeless ambers meet warm, comforting hot cocoa as Joey whispers, "I wont last years, Ryou."

"Do you love him?"

"Of course I do. Why else would I be with him?"

Shrugging Ryou offers, "Then you'll last. Anyways, we should head into the living-room before Kura get jealous."

"I think we need more soda," Joey exclaims after finishing his fourth can.

"Joey, you'll never sleep if you have any more."  
"Nah, Malik, I'll be fine."

"Sure, so fine I you bouncing while rushing your words. You're like watching a pinball machine."

"We're all here to have fun, why waste our time sleeping."

"Not all of us share your enthusiasm. Yugi is passed out, Ry-Ry looks ready to crash. Marik's already in bed nursing that lump you gave him."

"Not my fault he snuck up on me."

"You hit him with a frying pan."

"He'll live."  
Tristan starts to hand Joey his half drank can of soda to avoid a full on debate but ends up spilling the drink all over his pants when the blond suddenly jumps up.

"Cookie, um, donuts, oh, lookie here, frosting."  
"Joseph, step away from the sugar," Ryou states firmly rubbing eyes as he stumbles to close the fridge."

"But…"  
"No buts, go on out to the living room, that's a good boy," Ryou cajoles as Joey pouts but eases out of the kitchen.

His frown deepens when he notices Yugi and Yami curled up in a sleeping bag while Malik trudges upstairs behind Bakura. Tristan had overtaken the couch proclaiming that as the only single person there, he got dibs. He ignored Seto much like his lover had been avoiding him. He watches Ryou rub his temples and feels sorry for the little hikari.

Searching the medicine cabinet, he finds everything for wounds but medicine. "Joey, what are you looking for?"

Even knowing that desperation shows on his face, he replies casually, "Hidden candy."

"I'm not allowed to keep medicine in unlocked places. Not since I overdosed on pain pills a while back."

"Oh."

Taking his hand, Ryou tugs him out of the bathroom and sits him next to Kaiba giving the older male a glare. He should be taking care of his lover, not avoiding him and making things worse. "I'll ask Bakura to get out the sleeping pills."

"Don't bother him, Ry."

Nodding Ryou adds, "I'll see you later this morning when the two hellcats wake me up for pancakes."

"Ry, I know you and Kura have been together for awhile, but when did Malik finally agree to date Marik."

"Some time last year, I believe. Night, Joey."

"Night. Ry, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You're my friend, that's what good friends do. Take care of eachother. Just like that time I got sick and Kura still couldn't work the stove, you rushed over to cook chicken soup for me and a steak dinner for him. You took care of us when we needed you, it's our turn to return the favor."

"Pup, lay down."

It's a command. Soft, low, but still and order.

**Can't sleep, no more nightmares. **

"Stop it, Joey. You have to sleep. We'll talk when we get home. For now, try to fit into this sleeping bag with me so I can get this sleepover done with."

Snuggling against Seto and draping an arm over him to keep him close, Joey whispers, "I can't sleep unless I take something or I wait up until I'm so exhausted I pass out. I can't get a break."

"I killed him, puppy. I never regretted that decision. I regret letting him manipulate me so badly that I can't release his hold on me even to help you."

Finally, the amber eyed male's breathing evens out and his grip loosens it's death hold on Seto's shirt. "He can't have you, puppy. He can't steal all your smiles, all your light. I love you, pup. Always and forever." Taking a deep breath, he prepares for a long night of staying awake to ward off the teen's nightmares only to be lulled asleep by his lover's steady heartbeat.


End file.
